Caged Memories
by Minasantaria
Summary: Yugi has strange nightmares every night. When a new boy going under the name of Atem Amoun appears at Domino High, his nightmares increase revealing a frightful past. I stink at writing summaries and even more Yaoi stories. Rated M 4 blood&death YamixYugi
1. New Student at Domino

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! if I did then Atem would never have left and the series would have continued.

So now I'm blabbering. My first attempt at YamixYugi so it'll be extremely crappy.

//blah// thinking

/blah/ dreaming

The squeal of tires. A crash. And a yell. The sirens of an ambulance. The footsteps of running doctors.

"He's losing blood rapidly! Hold it against him tighter!" The doctor yelled. The heart monitor's beeping slowing down. The nurse held the towel against the open wound on the boy's body tighter. Stopping the blood for only a while. The doctor quickly tried to finish his work to no prevail.

Yugi Mutou shot up in bed drenched in cold sweat. Gasping for air he put his hand to his face covering his eye with his shaking fingers. Yugi put his hand down turning on the small lamp on his desk. His breathe returning to normal.

"What kind of nightmare was that?" Yugi said to himself as he wiped away the sweat from his face. A knock came to his bedroom door

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Yugi's Grandpa said opening the door

"Yeah fine grandpa. Just had a nightmare." Yugi said turning to face his grandpa

"You've been having these nightmares more often this past week. Is something troubling you?" Grandpa asked stepping into Yugi's room

"No I'm fine grandpa."

"Hmm...I will believe you this time, but promise me that if anything is troubling you anything at all that you will consult me first." Yugi smiled and nodded

"Of course." Yugi said as his grandpa walked up to him and ruffled his spiky tri-colored hair

"Now get to bed. You have school in the morning." Grandpa said as he turned and left Yugi's room closing the door behind him. Yugi smiled and climbed back into bed flicking the switch of the lamp off. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The following morning brought newly fallen snow. Yugi got out of bed and prepared for the day at school. He examined himself in the mirror pulling a hat on his head hiding his spiky tri-colored hair. Leaving his blond bangs to just hang there like usual . He wrapped a scarf around his neck and ran downstairs.

"Be careful Yugi. Anymore snow out there and they'll most likely have to cancel school for the rest of the week." Grandpa said

"Okay I will! See ya later grandpa!" Yugi yelled as he left the Kame Game Shop and out into the snowing pavement. A few blocks away from the shop Yugi spotted his friend Joey (A/N: using American names too lazy to use Japanese names)

"Hey! Joey! Wait up!" Yugi yelled running to Joey who stopped in his tracks and waited for Yugi

"Hey Yug', snow came outta no where las' night, they say 's gonna be a storm tonight." Joey says as Yugi catches up with him

"Maybe either way they'll probably cancel school. Grandpa says any more snow and the temperature will be below zero." Yugi says kicking at the snow

"Ya sure ya alright bud' you don't seem to be ya' normal cheery self." Joey said as they arrived at the school; Yugi shook his head

"I'm fine really." Yugi said as he took his hat and scarf off stuffing them in his locker and changing his outdoor shoes with this indoor ones.

"Morning Joey, Yugi." Yugi looked up to see Tèa waving at him

"Morning Tèa." Yugi and Joey said in unison. Tèa smiled as they made their way to homeroom. The class was rowdy as always until the Sensei walked in. The class stood bowed then sat back down in their seat 

"Today we have a new student. Please be kind to him." The Sensei wrote the students name on the blackboard. It read Amoun, Atem the same time a boy in crutches walked into the room. Everyone in the class gasped looking at him then back at Yugi. This student resembled Yugi in so many ways. The same spikey tri-colored hair and blond bangs though the new student's had some of them that struck up like lightning, he had sun kissed tan skin and crimson eyes and Yugi with his pale white skin and amethyst eyes.

"Now lets see. Take a seat behind Yugi." The sensei motioned to the empty desk behind Yugi in the back row. Carefully Atem made his way between the desks in his crutches and made it to his seat. A couple of girls near him helped him sit down on his desk and put his crutches leaning on the wall. Yugi turned around to face Atem.

"Hello. I'm Motou Yugi." Yugi whispered kindly smiling; Atem didn't speak only pointed to the front of the class telling him to pay attention. Yugi turned back around. When the lunch bell rang Atem got himself up with the help of his desk and took his crutches and began to make his way out of the class.

Author's notes: ok please review. I'm not to confident with this story. Help me out if you can.


	2. Unknown Memories

**Chapter 2 **

Yugi sat with Joey, Tristan, and Tèa under a tree outside for lunch. No snow had landed in the perfect circle under the tree's branches.

"You ok Yug'?" Joey asked pulling out his lunch from his bag; Yugi nodded

"I'm fine." Was all Yugi said as he began to eat the food his grandpa prepared for him. All four of them ate in silence for a few minutes. Until Tèa decided to break the silence

"So what do you guys think of the new student? He really looks a lot like Yugi." Tèa said uncertain; Joey and Tristan nodded

"Seems kinda strange. An' whadda ya think happen ta him that he's walkin 'roun in crutches(sp)?" Joey said finish his lunch

"Let's ask him! I'll go and invite him to eat with us." Tèa said as she stood up and ran off leaving her lunch behind her

"Dibs on her desert!" Joey and Tristan yelled in unison. Yugi ignored them as he continued to stare at his food.

"Hey Yugi are you alright buddy?" Tristan asked "You don't usually stare off into space like that." Yugi sighed

"I think I've seen him somewhere, I just can't put my finger on where." Yugi said sighing again; Joey and Tristan exchanged glances as Tèa came back with the new student Atem. Atem having trouble getting his crutches through the snow.

"Atem, these are my best friends. Joey, Tristan and Yugi." Tèa said pointing to each of them.

"Hey! How ya doin Atem!" Joey said waving and grinning like an idiot. Atem didn't answer only looked at him then Tristan.

"Um, Tèa, can I speak with you for a sec." Tristan said standing up and pulling Tèa a few feet away from Atem, Joey and Yugi

"What's wrong?" Tèa asked curiously her pink scarf smacking Tristan in the face.

"He's acting like he didn't want to meet us. Did he even say it was alright for you to drag him over here?" Tristan asked; Tèa thought for awhile

"Well actually no he didn't, but he did nod!" Tèa said happily then skipped back to the small group; Tristan sighed then followed

"So Atem, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Tristan asked; Atem looked at him and smiled warmly. He pulled a whistle out from under his shirt and blew it. After a minute or two Seto Kaiba appeared next to Atem.

"Kaiba? What are you doin here?" Joey asked standing up;

"What is it Atem?" Kaiba asked Atem; Atem smiled and handed a note to Kaiba. Kaiba quickly opened and read it before sighing in frustration. Nodding Kaiba helped Atem sit down on the cold grass under the tree "Is that all?" Atem nodded. Kaiba ruffled Atem's hair then walked off

"Hey! Rich-boy! How do ya know Atem?!" Joey yelled

Kaiba didn't stop walking only shouted back "He's my cousin!" Joey sat back down and started at Atem who was smiling warmly

"So...what was that paper you gave him?" Tristan asked; Yugi sighed and held his hand out to Atem

"You already know me. Mutou Yugi. It's nice to meet you." Yugi said smiling; Atem gave a toothy grin and shook Yugi's hand. He then took out a piece of paper from the pocket inside his coat. Handing it to Joey who read it out loud

"Lets play the 'Silent Game', without making a noise you will have to find out what the other wants." Joey gave a confused look

"Sounds like fun! It'll prove just how powerful our friendship is!" Tèa chirped "How long do we play?" Atem held up two fingers

"Two hours?" Tristan asked; Atem nodded.

"This sounds like fun. What happens if someone speaks?" Yugi asked; Atem pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to Yugi, who read it out loud

"The one who speaks shall have to come to school in nothing but their underwear, eat their own boogers(sp) at lunch, and dip their toes in glue then run around campus screaming 'I'm a pretty pony!'" Yugi sighed

"Hey Joey you sure you want to play. You might have to do that. When do we start the game?" Tristan said grinning like an idiot; Joey smacked Tristan on the back of the head. Atem gave a toothy grin and pulled out another piece of paper handing it to Tèa.

"The game shall start this Sunday. I'll be waiting at Burger World. The minute you step into the restaruant(sp) and see me **do not speak, **speaking will disqualify you and you'll have to face the consequences." Tèa shivered "I do not want to do those consequences." The bell ending the lunch period rang. Tèa, Joey, Tristan and Yugi stood up. Yugi reached his hand out to Atem to help him up. Atem smirked and took it. Tèa handed Atem his cruthces.

"What happened to you that you need crutches?" Yugi asked; Atem smirked again and poked Yugi's forehead. Yugi gave him a confused look. Atem turned and went back into the school resisting the urge to blow the whistle around his neck.

"That was weird." Tèa said as they entered the school a few moments later. They separated at their lockers. Yugi went to Algebra. Sitting in the back row Yugi rested his head in his arms. He yawned and drifted to sleep.

/"Mom are you angry with me?"

"Oh of course not my little dark. I'm furious!" The mom said //why are you calling me dark? I'm Yugi! Mutou, Yugi!//

"But mom! Please listen it wasn't my fault!" Yugi said; His mom held up her hand to stop him from talking

"I don't want to hear it! You know what happens when you disobey me!" His mom grabbed the front of Yugi's shirt and pushed him onto the road causing the upcoming car's tires to squeal. Yugi tried to yell but his voice was stuck in his throat. The only thing he could do was hold his trembling arms in front of his face./

"Yugi are you okay?" Yugi opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the floor staring up at the Sensei's face. Yugi sat up shakily

"I-I'm fine." Yugi muttered

"Go to the nurse Yugi. You seem a little pale." The sensei said helping Yugi stand up

"Alright." Yugi said as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the class. Half-way to the nurses office Yugi's head started pounding. He put his hand to his head putting his other one on the lockers to support himself. A hand clamped down on Yugi's shoulder; Yugi jumped and looked behind him.

"Atem, what are you doing here? Class isn't over." Yugi said; Atem smiled

"I'm allowed to leave the classroom whenever I feel pain." Atem said softly

"Why didn't you talk before?"

"My throat was damaged when I was younger. I can't talk too much or I might lose my voice forever, if I could I'd get an operation in America to fix my voice but I have no money." Atem said softly taking his hand off of Yugi's shoulder and beginning to make his way to the nurses office again; Yugi followed

"So what happened to you that you have to use crutches?"

"So why are you out of class early?" Atem asked as they entered the nurses office

"Answer the question."

"Oh Atem. Did you feel pain in your throat again or did your wound open up?" The nurse asked; Atem nodded as the nurse helped him sit on a bed

"I just felt some pain in my throat is all." Atem said simply; the nurse turned to Yugi

"Your teacher called me Yugi. Lay down for awhile and if you still feel sick call your gaurdian to pick you up." The nurse said as she handed Atem some water and pills. Yugi nodded and got onto the bed next to Atem's. Atem sallowed the pills and smiled at Yugi.

Authors Notes: Yes umm hope that was better...if it's not I'M SO SORRY! I have tons of homework right now and I'm doing the best I can. I might even get a BIG GIANT RED F on my FIRST test of the school year tomorrow since I promised to write this. Don't worry I'll write it on the bus then type it up when I get home then post it up. There will probably be a new chapter ever Saturday depending on how much homework I do or do not have. Anyways please review and keep helping me if you can.


	3. The Truth

**Chapter 3**

Yugi smiled back and lay on the bed drifting into a dreamless sleep.

"Yugi, are you alright? Please wake up." Yugi slowly opened his eyes seeing Joey, Tristan, and Tèa.

"Hey guys. I was just tired is all." Yugi said sitting up and looking around "Where's Atem?" Tèa gave him a questionable look

"He was on his way home with Kaiba when we saw him." Tristan said

"Come on bud' time ta go home." Joey said grinning stupidly; Yugi sighed sadly

"What's wrong? Still feel a little sick? Tired?" Tèa asked; Yugi shook his head

"I was hoping to talk with Atem before he left. Guess I was asleep longer then I though." Yugi said hanging his feet off the side of the bed jumping off the bed and stepping into his indoor shoes. Joey hung his arm around Yugi's shoulders and began to lead him out of the nurses office and into the busy hallway with kids going left and right, running, and walking all over the place.

"Come on Yugi, the guy didn' even say two words ta us not 'cluding those letters." Joey said as they made their way through the crowd of kids. Arriving at the double doors that were the entrance of the school. Tristan pushed them opening as they were greeted by a gush of ice cold wind mixed with snowflakes.

"He spoke to me. He said he couldn't talk so much because of a voice problem he has and if he speaks too much he could lose his voice forever!" Yugi exclaimed as Joey took his arm off of Yugi and let him walk off the stairs from the entrance alone. Causing him to slip on ice over the last flight of stairs and landing on someone who then fell into a pile of cold snow. Yugi lifted his head a bit blinded by bits of snow that rested on his eye lashes. He shook his head a little and heard laughing. He propped himself onto his hands and knees and blinked off the snow looking at who he had landed on. He gasped a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Atem! I'm so super sorry! I slipped over some ice, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Yugi said frantically as he forced himself up and saw Kaiba laughing. Kaiba would have continued laughing if Atem had not pulled out his whistle and blown on it, he had immediantly(sp) stopped laughing and walked over to Atem. Helping Atem stand. Yugi picked up Atem's crutches and handed them to him.

"I'm really sorry, if there's anything I can do to help just call." Yugi said still blushing; Atem merely smiled warmly causing Yugi's blush to increase. Atem propped himself onto his crutches properly and handed Yugi a letter. Yugi took it and read it quietly to himself.

**_Would you and your friends like a ride home? Seto said it was alright._**

"Let me ask my friends first." Yugi said turning around and carefully walking up the stairs to his friends. Joey and Tristan were trying to conceal their laughter

"_Not a word!_" Yugi whispered the blush on his cheeks disappearing

"No worries, we promise not to make fun of you." Tristan said smirking

"Ya it's ta res' of ta school ya gotta worry 'bout." Joey said giving a toothy grin and pointing all around them. The entire student body was watching from windows or right behind Joey and Tèa. Yugi slapped his hand onto his forehead

"Great. Anyway Atem wants to know if we want a ride home. Kaiba already said it was okay." Yugi said putting his hand down; Joey and Tristan grinned like mad men

"A ride home in a limo?" Tèa asked; Yugi nodded

"Let's go!" Joey and Tristan shouted in unison as they ran down the steps from the school. Yugi sighed and followed them

"Um, actually I have a dance class today so I'll see you later Yugi." Tèa said waving good bye to Yugi who just nodded and waved before running after Joey and Tristan who were already boarding the limo. Tèa watched at Yugi helped Atem into the limo. She growled in anger and stomped down the stairs and to her house.

The inside of the limo was amazing! Black leather covered the seats. Two big seats were facing each other on opposite sides of the limo. A red carpeted floor (A/N: is that possible O-OU ). A mini fridge near a small television on the far left side of the limo.

"NICE!" Tristan and Joey exclaimed as they tackled the mini fridge. Lucky for them the privacy window was up or the driver would have been frightened at the site of Joey and Tristan fighting over piece of food. Yugi quietly closed the limo door as Atem sat on the right side of the car on the leather seat that faced the back of the car. Yugi sat next to him. The limo then started to drive down the street smoothly.

"HEY I LET YOU RIDE IN MY LIMO NOT EAT ALL OF MY FOOD!" Kaiba yelled; Joey and Tristan froze slowly turning their head around. Joey with part of a chocolate cake stuffed halfway into his mouth, Tristan with an apple in his mouth and a can of soda in one hand.

"SETO, LEAVE THEM BE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STOP THEM FROM EATING YOU CAN ALWAYS BUY MORE FOOD LATER!" Atem yelled causing his throat to burn with the strength of a thousand flames. Atem's eyes went wide then shut tight in pain. He wrapped his hands around his throat lightly trying to ease the pain but to no avail. Kaiba quickly pulled out a small vial filled with a black liquid. He uncorked the vial and forced Atem to open his mouth spilling the contents of the vial down Atem's throat.

"Eat what you want but don't make a mess!" Kaiba snapped as Atem fell asleep leaning on Kaiba's shoulder.

"What happened to him?" Yugi asked worriedly. Kaiba lay Atem down on the car seat making Yugi sit on the other side of the limo.

"He strained his voice. So I gave him some medication that'll help him sleep and ease the pain from his throat." Kaiba said calmly as Joey and Tristan continued eating. He sat next to Yugi as Joey and Tristan took the outer parts of the seat

"So what actually happened to him? He seems to be in a lot of pain." Tristan said as he took a drink from his cola; Kaiba snorted

"Like I'd tell you what was wrong with him. Ask one of his friends or his older brothers if you really want to know. Or just let him tell you himself." Kaiba said coldly as the limo came to a stop in front of some apartment building

"This is ma stop. See ya later Yug', Tris'." Joey said as he climbed out of the limo closing the door behind him. Joey waved good bye then started to run through the snow to the apartments. The limo started up again. It was silent until the limo came to another stop a few minutes later. Tristan stepped out of the limo closing the door behind him.

"See ya Yugi!" Tristan yelled as he ran up the snowing path to his house. The limo started up again.

"Master Kaiba." The drivers voice said through a speaker phone from somewhere in the limo "We will be unable to escort Mr. Motou home."

"Why is that?" Kaiba demanded ice dripping from ever word.

"The road that leads to Mr. Motou's house is currently blocked due to the snow pillage." The driver said; Kaiba sighed

"Fine. I know what my cousin would want. Yugi shall stay with us tonight and tomorrow will go back home after school. Drive us to my house now." Kaiba said

"Yes sir." The driver said as he made a turn and began to drive away from Yugi's house.

"Can I at least call my grandpa and tell him where I'll be staying?" Yugi asked; Kaiba closed his eyes and tossed a cellphone at him. Yugi muttered a thanks and dialed the Kame Game Shop's number.

"Hello Kame Game Shop." Yugi's grandpa said on the other line

"Grandpa, it's Yugi. I'm going to be staying at Kaiba's place tonight since the snow won't let me get home." Yugi said quietly

"Oh alright then. I'll see you tomorrow then thanks for calling, and don't cause any trouble for Kaiba." Grandpa said; Yugi smiled to himself

"Alright bye grandpa." Yugi said and hung up the cell phone. He handed the phone back to Kaiba as the limo made a stop. The limo door opened for them.

"We've arrived Master Kaiba." The driver saidas he drove up the drive way to a mansion probably bigger then Wal Mart (A/N: I don't know about you guys but Wal Mart is huge where I live). The front yard was covered in a blanket of white, clean, untouched snow that most likely reached up to Yugi's knees. There were a couple of trees and rose bushes covered in the thick blanket of snow as well making the outside of Kaiba's mansion look like a winter wonderland (A/N: I just had to put that seriously! YES I AM SUGAR HIGH RIGHT NOW!!! MY SUGAR!!!). The driver stopped the car outside of the mansion's front door getting out to open the limo door for Kaiba and Yugi. Kaiba picked Atem up and exited the car cradling his cousin in his arms (A/N: duh didn't I just say that? Oh well). Yugi jumped out of the limo landing in dirty mushy snow.

"Oh great now my socks are wet!" Yugi complained as the driver closed the door behind him.

"Yugi. Take the keys and unlock the door." Kaiba said tossing Yugi his house keys; Yugi missed them and they landed in the mushy brown snow. Yugi gave a disgusted face then reached down and picked up the keys. "Hurry up before we freeze!" Kaiba snapped; Yugi jumped and ran through through the thicket (I don't even know what a thicket is I just hear the word a lot) of snow and up the stairs to the door of Kaiba's Mansion.

"Which key is it?" Yugi asked; Kaiba pointed to the gold key. Yugi nodded and took hold of the gold key putting it into the key hole of the door. He turned the key until he heard a click then pulled it out and opened the door. The Mansion was bigger on the inside then the outside. (A/N: you guys mind if I don't describe the mansion? I really don't know what to make the Mansion look like and also I'm really sleepy! School takes a lot out of me no nowadays). Kaiba 'gently' kicked Yugi into the house and walked in carrying Atem up the stairs

"I'm taking Atem to his room. Close the door and wait for me in the living room." Kaiba said; Yugi nodded and closed the door locking it. Yugi then started to make his way through a couple hundred rooms until he found the living room. He stood next to the black leather couch in front of the giant plasma screen tv and a glass table in front of the leather couch. Kaiba came down a few moments later.

"Alright Yugi since you'll be staying here I think it's best you know the whole house that way no one thinks you're Atem's child or something. Alright, Atem's family is living with me here for a short while before they leave and Atem stays with me permanently. His older brothers will be here soon to introduce themselves and then Atem's mom. Got that? When meeting his mom don't say anything unless she asks you something and don't look her in the eye." Seto said as four boys ran down the stairs tripping and jumping over each other as they stood behind Kaiba staring at Yugi curiously. One brother had blonde hair and blue eyes, the one left to him had black hair and green eyes, the one next to him had light brown hair and green eyes, the one next to him had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey cuz, who's dis fu dat loos 'ike Atem?" The blonde brother with blue eyes asked

"Yugi this is Brandon (blonde with blue eyes brother), Kerry (black hair with green eyes brother), Jeremy (light brown hair with green eyes brother), and Jonas (dark brown hair and blue eyes brother)." Kaiba said; the brothers started circling Yugi

"Yugi right? Say do you have any idea why you look like our younger brother?" Kerry asked; Yugi shook his head

"How old are you and what school do you go to?" Jeremy asked poking Yugi's hair

"Uh...I'm sixteen, freshman at Domino High School." Yugi said; the brothers laughed

"Come on you're way too short to be in high school." Jonas said

"Yeah the only way for you to be in high school and actually be sixteen is for you to not have reached puberty yet, which is the utmost impossible since you of course have to be past fourteen as you say. Which means you should be taller and have a more manlier voice." Jeremy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Alright enough! Boys go upstairs to your rooms!" The four brothers turned around and quieted down walking away from Yugi and back up the stairs to their respected rooms. Yugi looked to see a women with shoulder length blonde hair, soft, gentle blue green eyes. Her face was small and delicate. She was wearing a blue silk bathrobe and holding it tightly against her chest. She slowly walked up to Yugi. Yugi kept his gaze to the ground as Kaiba did the same.

"Boy, what is your name?" The women spoke in a soft gently voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Yugi

"Motou. Motou, Yugi." Yugi said as the women's bare feet appeared in Yugi's gaze

"Show me your face Yugi." The women said; Yugi slowly lifted his head gazing at everything but the women. The women reached out her hand and took hold of Yugi's chin forcing him to look her in the eye "You young one, look like my youngest son. I'm Atem's mother, call me Aya." She muttered

"KAIBA! WE'RE BRINGING ATEM DOWN!!" Kerry yelled as Brandon and him helped Atem come down the stairs with his crutches. Kaiba scowled in anger

"No not now." Kaiba muttered under his breath as he looked up and saw them beginning to make their way to Yugi.

"Aah, my little Dark! Brandy, Ker, you two can go now."Aya said as she walked over to Atem. Brandon and Kerry exchanged glances then headed back up the stairs slowly. Yugi watched as Aya hugged Atem "My little Dark." She muttered before stabbing her long nails into his back. Atem gave a gasp of suprise but gritted his teeth.

"Please not in front of our guest!" Kaiba yelled

"SHUT UP! STAND UP ON YOUR OWN TWO FEET YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM!" Aya yelled pushing away Atem's crutches causing him to fall to the ground.

"Stop this! You'll hurt him even more!" Jonas said as he jumped over the railing of the steps landing on the couch

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Aya yelled as she stomped onto Atem's ribcage; Atem yelled causing Aya to kick him under the glass table. Yugi's blood filled with anger and hatred towards Atem's mother. //Who in their right mind would hurt their own son!// Yugi thought to himself as Aya smashed one of the couch's seats onto the glass table. Shattering it and showering Atem in it's shards. Yugi couldn't take it anymore he ran forward and tackled Aya.

"TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND I SWEAR YOU'LL DIE!" Yugi yelled as he punched Aya's face. It took all four brothers to tear Yugi away from Aya. Her lip was cut and bleeding, her eye was swollen and her nose broken.

"Yugi calm down." Jonas whispered in Yugi's ear as Kaiba picked up Atem and took him away from Aya. Aya had risen to her feet and was beginning to make her way down the hall

"I shall touch that demon in any way I please." Was all Aya said before disappearing in what Yugi thought was the bathroom. Jonas, Brandon, Kerry, and Jeremie led Yugi upstairs to Atem's room. Atem was sitting on the edge of the bed with Kaiba kneeling down and tending to his injuries. Atem's room was big enough to hold four king size beds! There were two big windows on the wall with red silk curtains. Atem's bed was king sized with a four poster canopy (A/N: you know like in Harry Potter only bigger, I'm not even sure it four poster is what you call them...hmm...oh well). His sheets were a blood red with black lining. His pillow was covered in a black silk. A door at the foot of his bed was ajar leading into the bathroom. Another door across the room seemed to be a walk in closet. His room may have been big but it seemed pretty much empty. Except for his bed and a small bed side drawer with a lamp, notebook and pen on top. Atem's four brothers left to their own rooms leaving Yugi with Kaiba and Atem alone. Yugi walked closer to Atem and Kaiba. Now even in the faint light of the lamp Yugi could see that Atem had a lot of bruises and cuts across his chest and back.

"Atem, are you okay?" Yugi asked; Atem nodded and smiled as if nothing had happened. Kaiba finished cleaning Atem's cuts and stood up.

"Yugi since you seem to be able to defend Atem from his mother. You will be staying in his room with him tonight." Kaiba said then left the room lightly closing the door behind him.

"Yugi, I'm sorry you had to see my mother like that. She's keeps thinking that since I don't look like anyone in our family that I'm some sort of demon." Atem whispered; Yugi sat on the bed next to him

"Is she the reason why you're in crutches?" Yugi asked quietly; Atem looked away from Yugi and said nothing

"Before I started the first grade, she lit a cigarette and stuffed it down my throat burning my vocal cords causing this throat problem. When I was in the seventh grade, she threw me in front of a car just because I failed my end of the year finals. I was in a coma till just recently. When I was released from the hospital she threw me out of a moving car causing me to break my shin, knee, and ankle thats the reason for the crutches." Atem muttered quietly; Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder causing Atem to look at him

"Don't worry Atem. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you again." Yugi whispered smiling; Atem smiled back and nodded in thank you.

"We should get some sleep. Knowing my brothers they'll want to wake us up at the crack of dawn just to ask stupid questions." Atem whispered; Yugi nodded and helped Atem get settled in the bed before cuddling up next to him.

"Night Atem." Yugi said with a yawn

"Night Yugi." Atem whispered before falling asleep. Yugi closed his eyes and fell into a nightmare

Authors Notes:  
AND I'll write the nightmare in Chapter 4! There now that you found out Atem's past lets see if you can find the reason why this stories called Caged Memories. Good luck! LOL Till next time!


	4. The truth? Or a Dream?

**Chapter 4**

/Yugi opened his eyes. He was standing in a corridor surrounded by huge pearl white pillars. A dark cloud of mist blanketed the floor of the corridor make the sounds of Yugi's feet echo through the corridor.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Yugi called out as he kept walking through the haze. There was a crash and parts of a few white pillars came crashing down. Yugi yelled as he was picked up off his feet. Yugi closed his eyes forcing himself to hold back tears

"Let him go! He is of no concern to you!" Yugi opened his eyes and looked down. Atem was standing at the bottom with a golden sword in his hands

"Atem! Help me!" Yugi yelled; Atem diverted his gaze to Yugi for a few seconds before attacking whatever held Yugi in it's clutches. Yugi finally looked at who was holding him. It was a giant hand made of sand. He looked to his left and saw a girl with shoulder length green hair, red eyes and a red witches robe standing on the ground dodging Atem's attacks.

"Yugi! You need to spit on the sand. It should dissolve!" Atem yelled as he pulled out a strange pendant holding it above his head "Here my plea! Lend me your powers! DARK MAGICIAN!" The pendant glowed and in front of Atem appeared the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician held out his hand to Atem, who took it quickly. The Dark Magician then desolved(sp) into Atem! Creating an armor similar to the Dark Magician's (A/N: Don't know how to describe it XP Yes I know I'm stupid. Go Watch Capsule Monsters if you REALLY want to know what it looks like). The sword Atem held transformed into a staff just like the Dark Magicians.

"Atem what's going on!?" Yugi yelled; Atem pointed the staff in Yugi's direction blasting the sand that held Yugi away. Yugi yelled and shut his eyes tight as he felt the wind hit his body pushing him down toward the bottom faster. Atem flew (A/N: yes flew as in WOOSH!) and caught Yugi before he hit the ground.

"Thanks." Yugi whispered staring up at Atem. Atem smiled and nodded kissing Yugi softly on the lips (A/N: YES THEY KISSED+throws fiesta+). Yugi blushed at the feeling of Atem's soft lips. Atem pulled away before Yugi could recover from the shock.

"Yugi I'll make you invisible but promise me you'll stay out of trouble until I'm done fighting." Atem whispered while letting Yugi's feet land onto the ground.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked; Atem smiled again and poked Yugi's forehead with his index finger causing Yugi to disappear

"I'll answer your questions later at home." Atem whispered before turning back to fight the witch. Yugi watched as Atem fought. Getting thrown back and forth across the place. He had lost a lot of blood already and the sand was sticking to him where blood clung onto his pants and sleeve. Yugi couldn't handle it anymore

"ATEM! STOP! YOU'LL DIE IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING!" Yugi yelled running over to where Atem stood

"Yugi! NO STAY BACK!" Atem yelled; The witch flew behind Atem and stabbed a sword into his back. Atem yelled falling to his knees the sword still embed into his back (A/N: I'm only 50 percent sure on what embed means, if it means something other then what I'm using it for then tell me so I can change it).

"ATEM!! NOOO!!

"Yugi! Yugi wake up!" Atem whispered shaking Yugi. Yugi opened his eyes. Tears clung to his eyelashes. He blinked several times before seeing Atem's face staring at him with worry.

"Yugi are you okay?" Atem whispered; Yugi sat up panting. Wiping the cold sweat from his forehead Yugi looked at Atem still panting and glomped him

"Atem. I'm so glad your safe. I saw the most horrible thing!" Yugi cried into Atem's pajama top. Atem rubbed Yugi's back

"It's okay. It was only a nightmare. You're safe now." Atem whispered; Yugi sniffled and looked up at Atem.

"I know and thats all it'll ever be...a dream." Yugi said "Sorry for waking and troubling you." Yugi let go of Atem and lay back down onto the bed trying to fall back asleep

"It was no trouble at all. I'd do anything for you." Atem whispered as he lay back onto the bed. Yugi opened his eyes wide having heard what Atem had just spoken

//Does he like me? No I'm being stupid. He's probably straight. He'd never like me especially since I interrupted his sleep. I'm just being paranoid.// Yugi thought as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Authors Notes:

Yeah yeah sorry it's so short but hey I have tons of work. Anyway next update will be Friday! I promise I get out of school early at that time so I'll be able to write more.


	5. Unwanted Surprises

**Chapter 5**

Yugi woke up the next morning to someone shaking him roughly.

"HEY GET UP!" Yugi opened his eyes and saw Jeremy staring down at him. Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes. The sun hadn't even appeared through the window yet and they were waking him.

"What?" Yugi asked looking around "Where's Atem?"

"He's downstairs with Jonas and Brandon making breakfast. You know Atem's a _great_ cook. If you marry him you'll never have to worry about food again." Jeremy said winking at Yugi who automatically turned red

"I-I'm not going to marry him. H-he's not even my boyfriend."

"Yet." Jeremy said smiling "Come on. Breakfast should be ready so lets go eat!" Jeremy left the room closing the door behind him. Yugi rolled his eyes and stepped out of bed feeling the soft carpet at his feet. Yugi blinked and looked down at his clothes. He was wearing blue silk pajamas. //Huh? That's funny...I don't remember changing.// Yugi thought as he stood up and walked towards the door. //What if...// Yugi blushed even harder then left the room seeing Jeremy waiting for him

"Woaw you're still red?! HA you're funny. Come on I'm sure you'll love breakfast and then we'll never get you to leave." Jeremy said as he put his arm around Yugi and lead him to the maze of hallways and to the kitchen. Jeremy pushed open the kitchen doors. (A/N: let's just say the kitchen looks like a regular old kitchen...kay? I'm really way too tired to describe a kitchen...well yeah sorry about being so lazy but I got school tomorrow so sorry) Atem was at the stove standing on one foot.

"Ah Yugi-kun morning! Nice to see you're finally awake!" Brandon and Jonas yelled waving at Yugi but keeping their gaze on Atem.

"Um...good morning...what time is it?" Yugi asked walking over to the table and sitting down

"It's about oh ten o'clock." Jeremy said glancing at his wristwatch and sitting at the table next to Yugi

"WHAT!!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME!?!?!" Yugi quickly stood up and started to run around in circles until Brandon tripped him. Yugi fell onto the floor with a small thud.

"Calm down. School was canceled. Besides even if it wasn't we can't leave. We're snowed in." Jonas said as the kitchen door flew wide open. Aya had entered the kitchen. Brandon stood up and walked next to Atem.

"My little Dark. You are cooking breakfast. That is so sweet of you. Please bring it up to my room when you have finished it." Aya said walking over to Atem and straightening his gold bangs away from his face. Aya smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Atem let out a shaky breath and continued cooking

"Does she have like a split personality or something?" Yugi asked quietly; Brandon walked back to the table and sat down.

"No she just didn't want to hurt Atem when we were here. She doesn't like it when we're here to stop her from hurting him. Thats why she wants Atem to take her food to her. So she can hurt him there." Brandon said calmly as Atem swiftly three two plates filled with food at the table. Brandon and Jeremy caught them swiftly. The plates were filled with eggs, hash brown, and bacon.

"Baby bro, you forgot the drinks." Brandon complained; Atem threw back two cups of orange juice "Much better." Atem sighed and threw back another two plates and cups. Jonas grabbed both plates while Brandon grabbed the two cups and put them down.

"Baby bro, watch it you almost hurt your boyfriend." Brandon said; Atem blushed but Yugi couldn't see it. Atem grabbed the spatula swiftly turning around and throwing it at Brandon hitting him on the head. "OW!"

"Whoops." Atem whispered before picking up another plate and juice in a small tray.

"Woah, Atem you aren't seriously gonna take the food to mom are you? She'll hurt you and you still haven't recovered from the cuts she gave you yesterday." Jonas said standing up; Atem sighed

"If I don't go now she'll hurt me even more later." Atem whispered. Jonas shook his head as Atem started to limp his way out of the kitchen with the tray. Yugi stood up and followed Atem. Atem was balancing the tray of food on his head as he tried to get up the stairs by balancing himself on the stair's banister(sp). Yugi kept a laugh to himself and went over to Atem.

"Want some help?" Yugi asked reaching up and taking the tray from Atem's head. Atem smiled

"Thank you." Atem whispered as he got himself up the stairs easier.

"Why don't you just leave the house? You're eighteen aren't you?" Yugi asked; Atem nodded

"That's why I'm here at Domino. I'm moving in with my cousin, but I can't stay here permanently(sp) until my brothers are sure I've fully recovered from those stupid memory blanks."

"Memory blanks?" Atem nodded again as they reached the top of the stairs

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it." Atem whispered taking the tray from Yugi and limping down the hall. Yugi sighed and ran back downstairs. Making a sharp turn into the kitchen and almost colliding with the table.

"Woah slow down squirt." Jonas said as he picked up the plates

"Atem's memory blanks. Tell me about them please." Yugi said quickly. The brothers lowered their heads. Their bangs casting a shadow over their eyes.

"How...did you hear about that?" Brandon asked; Yugi looked at Brandon then back at Jonas

"Atem told me just now...but he won't tell me what it's about." Yugi said calmly; Jonas sighed

"Jeremy, you were there...you tell him what happened." Jonas said as he and Brandon left the kitchen. Jeremy sighed and motioned for Yugi to sit. Yugi obeyed and sat down across from Jeremy.

"June fourth (A/N: hint hint Yugi was born on June 4th hint hint). When Atem was two years of age, he was just learning to walk and he fell...our mother didn't like that because he was doing fine until he got near her. She threw him out a window. If Jonas hadn't been outside he wouldn't have been able to break Atem's fall, but it wasn't enough..." Jeremy trailed off

"What happened?" Yugi asked anxiously

"An hour later Atem started to yell at us in a foreign language. None of us even knew he could talk!" Yugi jumped and turned around seeing Kerry standing at the doorway.

"Yep, so we took him to the doctor but by then he was back to his old self. Unable to talk and walk. The doctor said that the crash through the window damaged his brain a bit. So everyday at the strangest time's he'd become this other person. When he was eight he spoke to us in English saying 'It's his birthday! Where is he! I told him to be here so I could give him his gift. Seth have you seen him? I have to give this to him today before father finds out!' when we asked him how he was looking for he said 'My partner, I'm looking for my partner!'" Jeremy sighed deeply

"This one time when he was ten he called Seto, Priest Seth. He wouldn't remember who he really was or what he was doing. He thought he was some Prince and that his father was Pharaoh of Egypt." Kerry said frustrated "When we moved here his daily memory blanks just sort of stopped. He started to get back to work on his dream." Jeremy smiled and nodded. They were silent for a few minutes until they heard a loud crash from upstairs.

"ATEM!" Kerry, Yugi, and Jeremy yelled in unison rushing out of the kitchen and upstairs. Yugi ran faster then Kerry and Jeremy for being a small kid so he made it to the room first. He crashed through the door. Yugi stood there in shock

"Yugi! Is Atem...okay..." Jeremy said advancing into the room. Kerry followed shortly. When Kerry lifted up the blanket on the floor Yugi couldn't hold it in any longer

**"****NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Author's Notes: Yes CLIFFY! LOL Anyhoo you'll have this until the next vid of A Love So Weird...LOL I DARE YA TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!!!


	6. Cruel Fate

**Chapter 6**

"ATEM!" Yugi yelled running over to where Kerry had lifted the blanket. Yugi fell to his knees and rolled Atem's body over so he was facing upward. His cheek was red and there was blood trickling down the side of his mouth. His eyes closed with drips of blood hanging off his eyelashes.

"Atem. Wake up. Please...open your eyes." Yugi whispered

"Jeremy! Call the hospital quick!" Kerry yelled; Jeremy ran off to find a phone while Kerry tried to get Yugi away from Atem

"Come on Yugi. I have to carry him downstairs." Kerry whispered; Yugi shook his head

"NO! I'm staying here with him until he wakes up!" Yugi yelled shutting his eyes trying to force back the tears that burned his eyes. A warm hand cupped his right cheek. Yugi opened his eyes and looked down at Atem.

"Aibou, I finally found you. Where were you?" Atem asked; Yugi looked at him confused.

"Atem are you okay?" Yugi asked quietly; Atem sat up despite the fact that he was badly injured

"I'm fine. Now answer my question." Atem said cupping Yugi's face causing Yugi to blush madly

"Yugi, he's gone into one of his memory blanks. Two of the best things you can do right now is play along or ignore him." Kerry whispered; Yugi took Atem's hands and put them onto the floor

"Aibou? Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Atem asked lifting Yugi's arms up and examining him for any signs of blood. Yugi shook his head "Then what is it? Please tell me, before the sun rises and I have to return to the palace." Yugi said nothing

"Um, Prince Atemu, the sun shall be rising soon. I advice you leave the boy and prepare to tell the pharaoh a lie again." Kerry said; Atemu looked at him and smiled

"Of course. Aibou I'll be back tomorrow night for your birthday I promise." Atemu said as he stood up. Out of the corner of Yugi's eye he saw a shadow move near them. Kerry saw it as well. Then a couple of things happened all at once. Aya shot out, knife at hand. Yugi was pushed back before the blade penetrated through his ribcage instead splattering Yugi in blood. Atem yelled (A/N: that can't be good for his throat) his voice beginning to fade away. Yugi's arm was wet with a sticky substance and was in deep pain but he was too shocked at what he saw to notice. The paramedics along with police men arrived pulling Aya away from Atem. Yugi stayed where he was wide eyed in shock. His mouth open wide in a silent scream. Kerry spoke to Yugi but he heard nothing.

"AIBOU!!!" Was the last thing Yugi heard before everything went black.

**Break go do something stupid until you feel like reading the rest**

**XD**

**You back yet?**

**Cool**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Yugi opened his eyes slowly. He was in a white room. The window showed streams of light entering the room. Yugi sat up slowly. His head was pounding and his left arm was throbbing. The room was simple enough. A nightstand with a phone. A chair next to the bed. Another door leading into a bathroom. Almost as if it were a hospital.

"I see you are finally awake." Yugi looked towards the door. A women with light blue hair in a high pony tail and water clear blue eyes wearing a simple nurse outfit and hat was standing at the doorway.

"Where am I?" Yugi asked his voice sounding hoarse "Who are you? Where's Atem!"

"Shh, calm down. You are in a hospital. I'm Mr. Amoun's personal nurse Lily Artesia." (A/N: Yesh! She's one of my own characters from another fan fic). Lily stepped into the room and picked up the clipboard that hung off the rail at the end of Yugi's bed.

"Where's Atem?" Yugi asked again; Lily gave him a cup of water

"Drink this please Mr. Mutou." Lily said as she flipped through the pages on the clipboard.

"What happened?" Yugi asked his voice still hoarse as he lifted the cup to his lips. He drained the cup of the water. Lily took the cup from him and placed it on the nightstand as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you remember your name?" Lily asked

"Yugi. Mutou Yugi." Yugi said his voice sounding back to normal

"Alright. Tell me your birthday?"

"June fourth."

"Good. Now can you tell me the names of your friends?"

"Joey, Tristan, Atem, and Tèa." (A/N: HA Tèa's name last!) Lily nodded

"So what happened? Why am I here?" Yugi asked

"Well you passed out after the tip of a knife covered in poison penetrated your left arm. You banged your head pretty hard as well." Lily said; Yugi said nothing but raised his hand to his head. Bandages were covering the back of his head and forehead.

"Alright. I just needed to make sure your memory was intact." Lily said as she stood up and walked out of the room. Yugi sighed in frustration. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he slipped into the blue slippers on the floor and walked out of the room ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and left arm. Looking up and down the empty hallway he started to walk to the room next to him. The name on the door indicated that it was Atem's room. Yugi quickly bolted open the door and saw Atem on the bed. An air mask over his mouth and a needle injected into his left arm pumping blood into him. A heart rate machine next to Atem's bed was making light beeping noises showing that he was in stable condition. Yugi slowly walked into the room and examined Atem closer. Atem was shirtless with some white material across his chest as far as Yugi could tell.

"Atem. If you can hear me, please...please tell me the truth when you wake up." Yugi said brushing back Atem's gold bangs from his face. Lily walked into Atem's room at that moment

"Mr. Mutou. You are supposed to be in bed resting." Lily said as she ushered Yugi out of Atem's room and into his own.

"You have to tell me what happened to Atem first!" Yugi complained as Lily forced him to sit on his bed. Lily sighed and closed Yugi's door.

"We don't know why but...Atem took most of the poison for you. If you had lifted up the blankets you would have seen bandages covering his entire chest. When Mrs. Amoun tried to stab you Atem pushed you away and took the blow. The knife went straight through him, we still aren't too sure how he survived. Though he slipped into a coma along with you I'm sure he'll be good as new when he awakens. Still, no one in their right mind would save someone they've only known for a few hours." Lily said softly; Yugi's eyes widen in shock

"W-we were in a coma?!" Yugi exclaimed "How long have we been out?" Lily opened the curtains of his room letting the sun spill into the room and bathe Yugi in it's warmth

"Let's just say that it was a month before Christmas and now it's almost Valentine's Day." Lily said smiling sheepishly. Yugi yelled

"I'VE BEEN OUT OF IT FOR ALMOST FOUR MONTHS!!! Yugi yelled

"Shh, you'll call the other doctors. Calm down. Yes almost four months. That poison was to kill you, but you only took in a small amount. So you're fine. Atem will be fine too as long as his cousin and brothers come in and talk to him everyday he should wake up soon." Lily said reassuringly; Yugi sighed as a knock came to his door.

"Enter." Lily said calmly. The door opened and Yugi's grandpa walked in.

"Yugi! You're awake!" Grandpa exclaimed at the sight of Yugi. Yugi smiled and nodded running to his grandpa and hugging him tightly "Yugi! I was so worried!"

"I'm alright now grandpa. Atem saved my life." Yugi said; Grandpa nodded

"I was told by his brother Kerry. Atem is a great man." Grandpa said as he pulled Yugi away at arms lengths to examine him "Yugi, I honestly thought I would never see you alive again." Yugi smiled

"I thought I'd never see anything ever again." Yugi muttered as he hugged his grandpa again

"Looks like the runt woke up before our baby brother." Yugi pulled away from his grandpa and looked over his grandpa's shoulder. Brandon and Kerry were standing there waving

"Hey guys." Yugi said smiling; Brandon and Kerry nodded showing that they heard him as they walked off; Yugi followed them as his grandpa stayed and talked with Lily about releasing Yugi from the hospital. Yugi followed Kerry and Brandon into Atem's room. Mokuba was on the chair staring at Atem as though by doing so he'd wake up.

"Hey Yug' you're up!" Jonas said waving; Yugi waved back and walked closer to Atem's side.

"Where's Aya?" Yugi asked

"She's back at the mansion. Seto's giving her a talk that she won't obey." Jeremy said from somewhere by Jonas.

"Once again, she won't be charged for this since she's considered ill. They swear she doesn't know what she's doing. She planned it all out. She was planning on killing the one thing that cared for Atem enough to get him to work on his dream again. Yugi, I don't think you should come so close to Atem again." Kerry said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from the back of his jeans pocket. Handing it to Yugi who took it curiously

"What's this?" Yugi asked

"It's something Atem wrote when he was twelve during one of his memory blanks. I didn't know who 'aibou' was at the time but now I think know this was written for you." Kerry said motioning for Yugi to read it out in the hallway. Yugi went out into the hallway closing Atem's door behind him.

"Ker' why'd you give him that letter?" Jonas asked; Kerry smiled

"Honestly, I don't know but maybe he'll be able to figure out exactly whats wrong with Atem." Kerry said softly

Yugi unfolded the letter and read the slanted letters written by Atem's strong hand. ( --don't know where that came from so don't ask)

Aibou, I'm know we aren't on such good terms right now seeing as you didn't come to see me like you usually do. I wanted to tell you that no matter what

_my father says or what my duty to Egypt is I want you to know that I love you and I will gladly take a sword to the heart for you. I don't know when but maybe when you're ready,you'll open this letter and know that by faking my death I will be able to be with you always. _

_I don't want you to come to my bedside and kill yourself at my lifeless body. It shall be fake I will still be living._

_ Do not worry Aibou. We'll be_

_together soon forever and my father will stop trying to murder you. _

_-Atemu_

Yugi re-read the letter again. //This letter couldn't have been for me. Atem doesn't love me and his name isn't Atemu. Hmph like the 'u' makes much of a difference...but still it's weird...I'll ask my cousin to see if she can figure this out.// Yugi folded the letter again and pocketed it entering his room where his Grandpa and Lily waited.

Yugi left the hospital that afternoon with his grandpa after changing into his regular school uniform. Returning home he noticed that his grandpa hadn't really bothered opening the store with Yugi's absence. Grandpa led Yugi into the kitchen where freshly baked cookies awaited him.

"WOW! COOKIES!" Yugi cried jumping up and down like a little boy. His grandpa merely chuckled

"I baked fresh ones everyday before I visited you, that way I'd have a fresh batch for when you got home." Grandpa said putting the plate down in front of Yugi along with a glass of milk.

"Thanks grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed before grabbing a couple hundred cookies and eating them quickly

"Slow down, you don't want to end up in the hospital again after you were just released do you?" Grandpa said; Yugi smiled and took a big drink of milk.

"Grandpa, can we go visit Mia?" Yugi asked; Grandpa gave him a curious look

"Mia? Your cousin from Egypt? Why do you want to visit her?" Grandpa asked; Yugi smiled

"Remember her special abilities? I want her to help me with something and I think she'll figure this out better then anyone." Yugi said the cookie in his hand completely forgotten

"Alright, we can leave to see her tomorrow afternoon. For now just-" Grandpa was cut off with the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Grandpa went and answered it.

"Yugi, there's someone here to see you." Grandpa said; Yugi jumped off his chair and ran to the door

"Who is it grandpa?" Yugi asked; Grandpa stepped back and let a girl with pale skin and waist length blond hair put into a braid enter the house. Her eyes were glazed over showing she was blind. She was wearing a simple pink skirt and flowered blouse with a small black backpack hanging on her shoulder. She looked to be about fifteen when in reality she was eighteen.

"Miss me Yugi?" The girl asked; Yugi nodded and hugged her

"Mia! How did you know I was going to see you?" Yugi asked; Mia giggled and hugged Yugi back (A/N: Yesh Mia is another character of mine from another story).

"Just a hunch is all." Mia said pulling away from Yugi "Now what is it you need my help on?" Yugi smiled and led her into the kitchen. All three sat at the table while Mia took out a big thick book probably weighing about three to two hundred pounds. The lettering was in Egyptian so Yugi couldn't read the cover.

"Um Mia, I need help figuring out why-"

"Why you've been having awful nightmares ever since that car accident and why why your friend Atem has memory blanks." Mia said interrupting Yugi. Grandpa and Yugi looked at Mia shocked

"How'd you know?" Yugi asked; Mia smiled

"Come on Yugi. I know a lot of things I shouldn't like the fact that Joey let's you borrow porn videos on the weekends." Mia said happily as she started to dig in her small backpack

"Yugi!" Grandpa yelled angrily; Yugi gulped

"Thanks a lot." Yugi muttered; Mia giggled and pulled out a giant book. She flipped through a couple pages till she was somewhere near the middle of the giant book.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Mia shouted happily "Alright Yugi have you spoken to Atem when he's in his memory blanks?" Yugi shook his head

"Only a few words but I doubt they were important." Yugi said; Mia pouted

"Darn, that means we'll have to go see him. Come on. Grandpa you stay here. We'll walk to the hospital. Also the videos are hidden under his mattress." Mia said as she put the big book back into her backpack and led Yugi out of the house.

"Mia please explain to me why you're doing this." Yugi asked as they took a short cut to the hospital through the woods.

"Your nightmares and his memory blanks are connected somehow. I'm going to help you find out why and how." Mia said as Yugi tripped over a tree root. Mia laughed

"Come on Yugi. Hurry up. If I'm correct about this we won't have much time before _it_ happens." Mia said as she started to run through the woods; Yugi quickly stood up and started to run as well. Before Yugi knew it they were in the hospital and rushing to Atem's room. Mia burst through Atem's door. Kerry, Brandon, Jonas, Jeremy, and Mokuba were still there.

"Hello gentleman and boys." Mia said smiling as she went inside and went to Atem's side. (A/N: gentleman is Mokuba and boys is Atem's brother's.)

"Um not to be rude or anything but who are you?" Brandon asked; Mia smiled and bowed

"My name is Mia Mutou, I'm Yugi's cousin from Cairo Egypt. I'm here to help Yugi and Atem." Mia said as she stood up straight again and Yugi ran into the room panting.

"You-run-too-fast." Yugi said between gasps of air; Mia merely smiled

"Yugi. Take Atem's hand then give me yours." Mia said; Yugi nodded and took hold of Atem's hand with his left hand and gave Mia his right. Mia took hold of it and started to chant

"_Great mighty Prince of Egypt. I call upon thee, awaken to the touch of your lover. Awaken and reveal to us what you have forgotten!_" Mia's eyes glowed a strange color. Yugi yelped and almost let go of Mia and Atem's hands when a light shock surged through his body. Mia dropped Yugi's hand as she fell to the ground only to be caught by Jonas. Yugi let go of Atem's hand only to be grabbed by his wrist. Yugi looked at Atem. He was awake!

"Atem you're awake!" Yugi exclaimed; Atem smiled

"Aibou, you are okay!" Atem bolted up and gasped in pain clutching his stomach with his right hand while his left hand held Yugi's wrist.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about right now." Yugi said sitting on Atem's bed. Atem merely smiled

"This is nothing, I've been through worse. Did you like your birthday present? Mana said she gave it to you." Atem said; Yugi looked at his brothers

"Just play along." Kerry mouthed

"Yes I did. Thank you." Yugi said smiling; Atem gave a toothy grin

"I'm glad you liked it. It took me awhile to figure out how to give it to you without my father finding out. But you aren't wearing it."

"Um...uh...I just got out of a bath and I didn't want to ruin it." Yugi said; Atem chuckled

"Makes sense but gold doesn't get ruined in baths of course the chain could have come undone. I was always bad at making things out of gold."

//OH so he gave me a necklace.// Yugi thought as Atem yawned

"Well give it to me tomorrow and I'll fix it then give it back. Promise." Atem smiled and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi felt heat rise to his face. The brothers in the room cleared their throats and looked away while Brandon tried to get Mokuba to leave the room. Atem pulled away and looked at Yugi's flushed face.

"You still blush. Thats so cute. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. I'm re-really t-tired." Atem said yawning between words. Yugi nodded and got off the bed as Atem laid down on the bed. Atem blinked and his eyes closed back into his coma.

"Aw look at the two lovebirds." Brandon teased. Kerry hit him in the gut

"Shut up. That wasn't Atem. It was his stupid memory blank again. Whoever that was he made our baby brother come close to losing his voice forever that night." Jonas said as Mia finally gained consciousness

"What? Oh thats right." Mia jumped out of Jonas's arms. "Yugi how did it go? Did he tell you anything?" Mia asked; Yugi shook his head

"Only something about a gift he gave some girl Mana to give me." Yugi said sighing; Mia reached into her pocket and pulled something out. She handed it to Yugi

"Here. I think this is what he was referring to. The clasp easily opens so don't put it on if you don't want to lose it. I found it in a Pharaoh's tomb when I was out exploring a couple months ago." Mia said as Yugi took the necklace. It was a gold cartouche(sp) with the word 'Aibou' engraved on it. The gold chain seemed good except for the clasp that was loosely closed.

"I still don't understand any of this." Yugi said as he placed the cartouche(sp) in his coat pocket. Mia smiled again

"You will in due time. I promise. Now time for me to go before I miss my flight." Mia said as she bowed and left the hospital.

"Come on. We'll drive you home. Visiting time is almost over." Jeremy said leading Yugi out of Atem's room. Yugi looked back at Atem's motionless body before he followed the brothers out of the room. Confused Yugi merely stared out the window of the car unaware that they weren't even taking Yugi home.

"Yugi we're gonna take you to the mansion. Is that alright?" Brandon asked from behind the wheel; Yugi didn't hear him only continued to gaze out the window. Staring at the by passers walking their dogs. Houses that had mothers making delicious dinner for the kids. The trees in full bloom of cherry blossoms. All of this seemed far too familiar for Yugi. He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them again.

Night had fallen. It was very dark no moon or stars were visible. Yugi stood up and stepped into water //that's weird. It must have been raining.// Yugi thought as he took a few steps forward. In the distance he could see Atem. Yugi gasped and took a few steps forward. Atem was beginning to walk away

"Atem! Wait!" Yugi yelled as he started to run through the water. A couple seconds later he stepped on ice almost slipping and falling over. He regained his balance and continued to run. He looked up and saw Atem. His throat was bruised, his fingers cut off one by one, his chest covered in large cuts and blood.

"Aibou! Stay back!" Atem yelled his face pale and covered in blood. Yugi reached his hand up to try and reach him while still running. Atem seemed to get farther away each time Yugi was a little close. A strong invisible force started to pull Yugi away from Atem permanently(sp).

"ATEM! NO!" Yugi yelled as he fell into a dark abyss(sp). He landed in the woods. Beams of sun broke through most of the cracks of the leaves of trees. Advancing a few steps he hit something. Yugi looked down and picked up a strange golden cartouche(sp)

"It seems you have found the item that caused all this pain." Yugi jumped and turned around. Tèa was standing behind him wearing her usual school uniform. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Tèa, what's going on? Why are you crying?" Yugi asked walking to Tèa. She closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her damp cheeks.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. It's my fault, I didn't like you hanging out with Atem so much so I...I...I killed him!" Tèa sobbed the wind blowing her hair into her face. Yugi blinked

"But Atem isn't dead." Yugi muttered; Tèa shook her head

"Yugi...I'm so sorry!" Tèa yelled/sobbed. Yugi took a step forward but everything had begun to disappear again. A new place was forming around him. He watched as a dark room came into view around him. Only a mere four candles lit a small place ahead of Yugi. He walked forward seeing Tèa and Joey dressed in black robes. They were bowing down in front of a person with blood red wings and black hair. Her eyes shadowed by her bangs. The black cloak around her blowing against no wind.

"You two must complete the task. My energy has not yet been fully restored. Until that peasant dies we can not take the great power of the prince." The women spoke

"I promise ya' we'll fin' an' kill ta runt." Joey spoke standing up; Tèa stood as well

"Why not kill the prince and take his power. Knowing that runt he'll be too weak to try and protect his beloved." Tèa said; the women pondered this for a moment

"Makes sense but at the same time it doesn't. We'll kill them both. Now go!" Tèa and Joey bowed.

"YUGI! YUGI! WAKE UP!" Yugi looked around

//shit they'll find me. Please stop yelling!//

"YUGI! YUGI! WAKE UP!" //I'm already awake. Who's calling me.// Yugi turned to the women.She had started walking toward him. Yugi yelled and started to run

"YUGI! YUGI!" the same voice was still calling him. //I don't understand. I'm still awake!// Yugi mentally yelled. His steps echoing off the walls of the dark room. He felt a whip hit him across the face causing him to fall to the ground and shut his eyes in pain.

"YUGI!" Yugi opened his eyes.

"Guys he's alright. He's awake." Yugi blinked the cloudiness from his eyes. Jonas was bending over him. Brandon, Kerry, and Jeremy were behind him. They were apparently on the side of the road on some grass and had gathered some attention.

"What happened?" Yugi asked sitting up

"That's what we'd like to know. You started yelling and shouting in some weird language." Jonas said helping Yugi stand.

"Hey what are you all lookin' at! Show's over! Go on! Get on with ya' pathetic lives!" Kerry yelled at the group that had gathered. Quickly the group went back to their regular business.

"Do you remember what was happening in your mind?" Brandon asked; Yugi put his hand to his head closing his eyes in thought. His eye's shot open with a gasp

"ATEM!" Yugi yelled before getting into the drivers seat of the car and driving away without the brothers back to the hospital.

"HEY! THAT'S SETO'S CAR! WE TOOK IT WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Kerry yelled; Yugi paid no attention as he skillfully drove the car at full speed back to the hospital. The loud sirens of police cars was heard not far behind Yugi.

//If they catch me now I might be too late. GAH This is Kaiba's car AND IT DOESN'T EVEN GO THAT FAST!!! WHATTA PIECE OF CRAP!// Yugi mentally yelled as he made a sharp turn almost knocking himself against the window. More sirens were being heard as the hospital came into view. Yugi barely registered the crash when he drove right through the hospital front doors! He stopped the car with a loud screech in front of the main desk. Quickly he jumped out of the car window and ran to Atem's room. Crashing through the door, panting Yugi looked at Atem's bed. The blankets were scattered, the bed empty and the window wide open. The curtains drifting in the wind elegantly. Yugi blinked his eyes filling with tears. Slowly he made his way to the window. Gazing outward he saw an old beat up blue mustang hurriedly drive off.

"ATEM!" Yugi yelled he tried to jump out the window to try to catch them but a pair of arms grabbed him across the chest pulling him back

"Yugi! Calm down!" Yugi flipped around. Kerry was holding him back his eyes tinted with tears. "Tell me exactly what you saw!" Yugi blinked with tears gushing down his flushed cheeks. Yugi gulped then hugged Kerry as tears soaked into Kerry's shirt.

"K-Kerry I-I think A-Atem w-was-" Yugi sobbed unable to finish his sentence and not wanting to spill the truth of what he believed; Kerry held Yugi tighter as policeman started to enter the room.

"Excuse me. We would like to question the boy." A policeman said to Kerry

"It'll have to wait." Kerry said simply as he picked Yugi up into his arms and walked out of Atem's room and out of the hospital. Yugi had stopped crying and was now staring out into space unaware of his surroundings. As if he were a lifeless puppet. Yugi started to think as Kerry walked him to a nearby cab with the others //Atem...he's gone...I just met him...so...why am I...feeling so...lifeless without him...no...I know why...because...I love him.//

Authors Notes: OOOH! Atem's been kidnapped! Or...has he been killed? Who knows? ONLY I!!! and maybe Yugi Mutou...anyhoo...Yugiismyname I hope thats long enough for you. Sorry it took so long to post up a new one. OH and Yugiismyname there's that kiss you asked for. Now if anyone wants to read anything in these stories go ahead and ask and I'll put them in. Now please enjoy this chapter for awhile until I start chapter 6. Please review! OH and Caged Memories was inspired by an AMV on youtube and this chapter was inspired by a similar AMV. Ask me if you want to know which AMV's. OH and before you say anything. Mia could see just by feeling the reason she called Mokuba gentleman was because she was insulting the brothers by calling them boys.


	7. Safe and Sound

**Chapter 7**

"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT COSTS! I WANT EVER DAMN POLICEMAN OUT THERE SEARCHING FOR MY BROTHER!" Kerry slammed down the phone for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. He hung his head down and sighed. Lifting his head again he glanced over at Yugi's sleeping form on the couch. Kerry smiled and sat at the edge of the couch next to Yugi. He lifted the red silk blanket from around Yugi's feet and positioned it up to his, Yugi's, chin.

"You'll never know just how much you remind us of him." Kerry kissed Yugi's forehead and stood up walking upstairs to his bedroom. Yugi turned over on the couch falling off the edge and landing on the ground face first.

"Ow." Yugi muttered as he sat on his knees rubbing his nose. The blanket on the floor under Yugi's hands.

"I didn't have this when I fell asleep." Yugi muttered to himself as he lifted the blanket and examined it. In the center of the blanket sewed in gold string was the word 'Atem' Yugi clutched the blanket close to his chest. Forcing back tears from falling on the fine silk.

"I gave him that blanket when he was four. For his birthday." Yugi jumped and looked up. Kaiba was at the top of the stair case slowly walking down. Yugi stood up forcing himself to put the blanket onto the couch.

"Which reminds me. His birthday's soon, do you want to get him something?" Kaiba asked stepping off the last flight of stairs and walking over to face Yugi. Yugi looked at the ground as the tip of Kaiba's socks came into view.

"Yugi...we all know that his memory blanks are linked to you, especially since he calls you aibou and no one he's ever looked at, while in that state, has he called aibou." Yugi looked up

"You don't seem as cold as you are to everyone else." Yugi said quietly; Kaiba shrugged

"After Mokuba left to visit our uncle I haven't needed to kick anyone's butt for trying to hurt him. Although Aya is a completely different story. And before you ask, Mokuba left this morning." Kaiba said turning around "Oh and you're welcome to sleep in Atem's room tonight or with Kerry. He loves Atem more then his own life. Since he seemed to like you, he'll do anything to protect you until Atem's found." Kaiba started to walk away. Yugi looked down at the silk red blanket. He picked it up and held it close to his chest. Kaiba was at the top of the stairs watching Yugi quietly.

"Kerry's an idiot. All this has to be a coincidence." Kaiba huffed as he walked the rest of the way to his room. Yugi slowly started to walk to the stairs.

//Atem...I miss you so much. Please be alright. You still needed blood and help breathing when they took you from the hospital. Please still be alive when we find you...you can't leave me...// Yugi thought as he started to climb up the stairs with the silk blanket caressing his cheeks. As he passed Kerry's room he heard music.

//Wait a sec...I know that song!// Yugi bolted through the door. Kerry was sitting on his bed next to a stereo looking through a picture album. The room was about the same size of Atem's. There was one large window that took up half of the wall in front of him with light blue curtains. The bed was at the far left corner of the wall in front of him, a king size canopy with blue satin blankets. Next to his bed was a computer desk with a small black stereo that played Cd's and cassettes. Next to the stereo was an HP laptop computer. The floor was covered in a soft baby blue carpet with little splotches of a darker blue at random places. To the far right side of the wall were two doors side by side. One labeled 'Bathroom' the other 'Closet' most likely so he wouldn't go into the wrong one. Yugi focused his attention back to Kerry who seemed to have been talking though Yugi heard nothing.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry I wasn't listening." Yugi said shyly

"I asked you if everything was alright?" Kerry asked closing the album and putting it on his bed. Standing up he stopped the music and walked over to Yugi.

"The singer...that was...the youngest male singer in Japan..." Yugi said remembering the soothing yet young voice from his child hood; Kerry nodded

"Yeah, he was in kindergarten when he was discovered. Singing the song that he wrote, 'Proud of your boy', seems like just yesterday we were making plans for the music video. Then came the throat problem when he was six." Kerry said; Yugi gasped

"Wait you mean...that kid was-"

"Was Atem yes. It was Atem's dream to sing. He loved to sing. He was making a lot of money too, but then Aya hated it and well you know the rest." Kerry said interrupting Yugi in mid sentence. Yugi's eyes went wide. The blanket in his hand's slipped to the ground swiftly.

"I used to love listening to that song when I was younger. My grandpa said the boy died since they never heard of him again." Yugi said; Kerry laughed and shook his head

"Nah, my baby bro's alive and even though he's been kidnapped I know he's still alive there too... he loved singing, still does but after the throat problem he gave up on that dream. Then he met you." Kerry walked up to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder "Remember whatever happens you will always be Yugi just like he will always be Atem. Never for once let your mind think otherwise." Kerry whispered; Yugi blinked confused

"What...do you mean?" Yugi asked; Kerry shook his head and stepped back taking his hand away from Yugi's shoulder. He picked up the silk blanket from the floor and wiped off a bit of the dirt.

"Atem used to love this blanket." Kerry said more to himself then Yugi. He sighed and handed the blanket to Yugi. "You better get to sleep." Kerry said poking the center of Yugi's head with his index finger then walking back to his bed. Yugi turned and walked out of the room slowly.

//Why does everyone always poke my head...but then...I always seem to...no I'm just being silly...that's not possible...is it?//

Yugi thought to himself as he made it to Atem's room. Opening the door he felt something brush against his feet. He looked down but saw nothing. Yugi shrugged it off and continued into the room. He found it quiet though the sun was shining through the cracks of the silk curtains he saw the room very dark. He shut the door behind himself and walked slowly to the bed. Falling onto the bed Yugi fell asleep the moment his head hit the soft feather pillows.

//Yugi watched as the car drove past dirt, dirt, and more dirt. Being on a mountain that could turn at an unexpected time was not fun for Yugi "Mommy! Are we there yet!" Three year old Yugi complained. The car ride to his grandmother had started to bore him since it was a four hour drive. Sitting in the back seat his little feet not even reaching the end of the seat. Watching the back of his mother and father's heads. His mother turned around to look at him

"Calm down, Hikari. We'll be there soon." His mom said smiling at him. His father turned around to face him and handed him a Crayola drawing pad and special pencil that would only work on the drawing pad. Yugi took them happily

"Don't worry Hikari, we'll make sure to stay there long enough for grandma to make some cookies." His father said; Yugi cheered. His mom smiled and looked back to the front of the car

"LOOK OUT!" His mom suddenly yelled. His father cursed and turned back around. The tires of the car squealed and before they knew it they fell off the edge of the road. Yugi yelled and felt his belt snap then a crash as his parents flew through the front window. Yugi yelled again. His head felt as though it was being torn apart (A/N: want an example of the pain, take a migraine headache and multiply the pain by 50). Being in the middle of who knows where, bleeding and in pain Yugi did the only thing he knew how to do. He cried.

"Aibou, calm down. I'm here for you." Yugi looked up a bit. In front of him was a boy probably two years older then him. His hair was hidden by a black cloak but clearly visible were gold bangs that framed his face nicely. His skin was tanned and he had gold bands on his arms and gold rings on his fingers. We had on a cotton white kilt with a blue sash around his waist. Yugi blinked and tried to see his eyes but they were shadowed.

"W-who are you?" Yugi asked

"A-Yami...call me Yami. Don't cry. It'll be okay." Yami said as he lifted Yugi and set him in his lap hugging him closely. Yugi closed his eyes and snuggled up to Yami. Yugi felt faint from the lack of blood now. He looked up at Yami and smiled

"Thank you for being here with me." Yugi said as he lay his head on Yami's chest preparing for darkness to overcome him

"I'll always be here for you." Yami said as the sirens of an ambulance was heard near by. Yugi smiled and fell unconscious.

Yugi woke up to the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by doctors. Some rushing in and out of the room. A nurse seemed to be holding a towel tightly around his head.

"He's losing blood rapidly! Hold it against him tighter!" The doctor yelled. Yugi lost consciousness again, the sound of a heart monitor beeping slower and slower. Another nurse gasped and grabbed a fresh towel tightly wrapping it around the wound on Yugi's small stomach. Quickly the doctor tried to finish the operation on Yugi's head. When he finished he started on Yugi's stomach, but he couldn't make it. Yugi's young heart gave in. The heart monitor's steady beeping became a long beep. The doctors quickly tried reviving him but failed.

"We've lost him." A nurse muttered. Just as she was about to place a white sheet over Yugi's small body the heart monitor started a steady beat again.

"This is a miracle! He's back! He must have a Guardian Angel looking after him. Alright let's finish this quickly!" The doctor said as they continued their work once again.//

Yugi yelled and fell off the bed. He heard footsteps running then the bedroom door flew open and banged against the wall.

"YUGI! Are you alright!? Are you hurt?!" Kerry asked running over to Yugi and checking him for any signs of blood or injuries. Yugi shook his head

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." Yugi said; Kerry sighed and hugged him tightly

"I'm glad you're safe. I'll stay with you the rest of the night okay." Kerry said as he picked Yugi up and placed him on the bed.

"I'd be grateful for that. Thank you." Yugi said as Kerry climbed into the bed and lay down next to Yugi. Yugi clung to Kerry like a five year old. Frightened and scared, Yugi felt Kerry's arms wrap around him for comfort. Yugi relaxed and fell an a dreamless sleep once.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Valentines Day and Atem's Birthday**

Yugi sat at th kitchen table staring at his cup of hot chocolate. It was Atem's birthday and also Valentines day. Two weeks of searching and they still hadn't found Atem.

"Don't look so down Yugi. I'm sure we'll find Atem soon." Jeremy said as he stepped into the kitchen; Yugi ignored him as the rest of the brothers stepped into the room well the rest except for Kerry.

"Anyone seen Kerry this morning?" Brandon asked; no one responded.

"I saw him upstairs listening to Atem's old Cd's." Jonas said quietly; the others nodded slowly. Yugi blinked

//Wait a minute...// Yugi quickly jumped out of his chair and ran out of the house. He ran down the path of the Kaiba Mansion and out of the gates. He could hear Kerry and Brandon beginning to follow Yugi by car. Yugi merely kept running with only one thing in mind

//Gotta get to the forest!// Yugi thought as he took a random red bike from the sidewalk outside an ice cream shop. He quickly jumped on and started to peddle as fast as he could. The crowds around him started to separate to let him pass. Yugi could only make out blurs of people. He swore he saw his Grandpa coming out of the market but he had no time to stop and see. Yugi kept peddling until he reached the outskirts of town. Quickly looking around he saw the path leading to the old forest supposedly haunted and rumored to have a two story house in the middle of the forest where little boys were taken raped and murdered. Yugi of course was afraid of these rumors.

//My friend needs me, I'll have to swallow my fear...I'm starting to sound like Téa...just great.// Yugi sighed and started to peddle onto the dirt path and into the thick forest.

"YUGI! GET BACK HERE!" Yugi could hear Kerry yelling for him to return. Quickly Yugi peddled faster his feet throbbing. A lower branch appeared in front of him and whacked him on the side of his face knocking him off the bike. His cheek stung and he could feel blood dripping out of the scratches. Yugi stood up and started running. All he knew he was really doing was running until he saw the mansion.

//What if I'm too late...what if they've...no...positive thoughts Yugi, think positive thoughts! He's probably escaped and I'll find him in the forest anytime now...but he's in a coma no way he'll be awake! It'd have to be a miracle if he's awake! GAH WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF AGAIN!// Yugi thought as his foot caught onto an uprooted root of a tree. He fell only to land in a pair of strong arms.

"Yugi, don't scare me like that ever agaom!" Yugi looked up it was Kerry who had caught him.

"Come on let's get back to the mansion. You're injured." Kerry said softly; Yugi shook his head and pushed Kerry beginning to run again. He noticed an opening a mere mile away. He ran faster with his short little legs stumbling every now and then. Reaching the clearing he saw a large two story mansion. Of course it was really old. The window shutters were all broken. The porch seemed to only hold a few pounds for a mere seconds. All in all the house was crap. Yugi looked at the door, it was hanging halfway off the hinges.

"Yugi! What are you thinking?! It's dangerous out here!" Kerry said as he caught up with Yugi taking a hold on Yugi's upper arm to drag him out of the forest. Yugi pulled his arm free from Kerry's grip.

"Atem...he's in here." Yugi whispered; Kerry turned back to look at him with sad but hopeful eyes

"Are...are you sure?" Kerry asked; Yugi nodded

"I know he's here. I have to make sure!" Yugi said as he started to run to the house; Kerry followed

"Hey! Wait! It's dangerous!" Kerry yelled. Yugi ran up the steps and onto the porch hesitating before entering the house. Kerry followed shortly afterward. The house looked well normal. The inside was strangely clean. No dust or anything. Of course a couple of couches and tables and chairs were turned over. Though the house looked like someone was living inside. Yugi and Kerry cautiously stepped into the hallway seeing blood splattered on the walls.

(A/N: for those who have seen The Messengers the inside of the house looks like that only like well messed up and stuff anyway the front looks different it's the inside that's pretty much the same. I'm only saying this cause I suck at being descriptive)

"That better not belong to my baby brother." Kerry muttered; Yugi gulped

//I hope not.// Yugi thought as they saw a door cracked open. Yugi stepped closer leaning his ear on the door he heard a faint soothing sound.

"_Now I find my self alone caught in a cage  
There's no flower to be found in here  
Not withering  
Or pale to me  
Everyone with a friendly face  
Seems to hide some secret inside..." _

Yugi's eyes widened in recognition; Kerry opened the door making a loud creaking sound. The singing stopped immediately. Kerry pulled out his phone and dialed 911 while Yugi walked down the steps into the cellar. The room was dark he could barely make out. He groped the wall feeling for a light switch. He found one, flipped it but no light came on. Yugi walked forward until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yugi bit back a scream but jumped into the air.

"Calm down. It's just me. The police said they'd be here but not for another hour." Kerry whispered

"Kerry?" a whispered voice said; Kerry stood in front of Yugi protectively

"Who's there? How do you know my name?" Kerry said; there was a quiet laugh

"There's a light above your heard. Just pull on the chain." the voice whispered again; Kerry felt above his head and grabbed hold of the chain. He pulled. A dim light switched on. Yugi blinked and looked over Kerry's arm. On the floor in front of them chained to the wall by his wrists was Atem. His tanned skin was pale, his bright crimson eyes now dull.

"Atem? You sound like crap. Can you breathe?" Kerry whispered; Atem smiled weakly

"What? No happy birthday?" Atem whispered

"Ha ha ha. You had me worried! You idiot!" Kerry said as he ran over and hugged his baby brother. Atem winced

"Ow, watch it. Stabbed in the back remember." Atem whispered; Kerry pulled back

"Sorry. We gotta get you out of here." Kerry said; Atem nodded

"No duh, it's hard to breathe. Yugi, how are you?" Atem asked; Yugi sighed

"I'm fine. Why does everyone think I'm a defenseless little kid who can't take a punch?" Yugi asked walking over to Atem and helping Kerry try and pick the locks open. Atem laughed

"I don't, I just worry. The key's hanging off the hook at the top of the cellar door." Atem whispered

"I'll get it." Kerry said standing up and walking back upstairs leaving Yugi and Atem alone for awhile.

"Atem I was super worried. When did you wake up?" Yugi asked; Atem smiled

"I woke up a week ago." Atem whispered; Yugi took a deep breathe

"We have to get you to a hospital. You were on the verge of life support when you were kidnapped." Yugi said; Atem smiled

"Hey Yugi. Today was the day I was supposed to get the dead weight off." Yugi blinked

"Dead weight?" Yugi muttered then realized Atem meant the cast on his leg. Atem gave another quiet laugh

"I knew it'd come to ya. Just to let you know..." Atem leaned forward and whispered into Yugi's ear "I remember everything from all of my memory blanks." Yugi's eyes widened as a blush crept onto his cheeks. Atem pulled back as Kerry came back to them. He looked at Yugi strangely

"Why are you blushing?" Kerry asked; Yugi shook his head a little to quick causing his blond bangs to whip Kerry in the face

"AH Sorry!" Yugi said quickly his blush growing deeper; Kerry and Atem laughed

"It's alright. We'd better unlock Atem now." Kerry unlocked the chains on Atem's wrists and helped Atem stand

"Kerry, I need you to do my a favor." Atem said now that he was standing on his own

"Sure anything." Kerry said happily

"Catch me." Atem said as he fell forward; Kerry caught him quickly

"Let's get outta here. This place give me the creeps." Yugi said shivering; Kerry sighed

"He fell unconscious." Kerry said "He seems too light. Probably hasn't had anything to eat since dinner the night before you woke up for breakfast." Yugi nodded as they made their way upstairs.

In Atem's mind very different actions were taking place.

//I woke up to the birth of Ra. Looking next to me I saw my little angel. His bright amethyst eyes open and staring back at me. I subconsciously rubbed his smooth cheek.

"You're my little Angel." I whispered kissing my little angel softly on his lips. He blushed as the events of last night took place. The door to my room burst open. I quickly sat up right.

"My prince! Your father has returned early from his trip! He's on his way over here now!" The guard yelled; I cursed and quickly got up wrapping my tunic on around my waist and grabbing the other small tunic and tossing it to my little angel.

"Quick. Get dressed we have to hide you, or you might not see Ra tomorrow." I said the guard shut the doors and ran off somewhere. Just as I was about to help my little angel find a place to hide my bedroom door flew open.//

Atem gasped and opened his eyes. A white cloud blurred his eyesight. He blinked a couple of times before seeing doctors surrounding him.

"He's awake." The doctor to his left said. Breathing seemed to be easier for him. Lifting his arm to his face Atem felt an air mask on his mouth.

"Atem...you're awake. I'm glad." Atem looked to the foot of his bed. Yugi was standing there smiling his bright amethyst eyes twinkling in the light. Atem smiled before accidentally falling asleep.

Yugi stared at Atem for awhile then went back to the waiting room. Kerry was on the phone telling the rest of the brothers about everything that happened. He still couldn't believe Atem didn't wake up after all the noise.

//Oh well...it's better if Atem doesn't know what almost happened...// Yugi thought as he looked down at his wrist. Bruises in the shape of finger's were already appearing on both of his wrists.

**FLASHBACK!!! **

Yugi and Kerry reached the top of the stairs. Atem still unconscious in Kerry's arms. They walked down the hallway. Kerry went ahead of Yugi by a few steps. Yugi sighed relieved that he had found Atem when Yugi was thrown against the wall. Something was stuffed into his mouth so he couldn't scream. His wrists were pinned above his head grasped tightly by another's strong hands. He tried to kick but another's body was being pressed against his.

"Don't struggle and this will all be over quickly." Yugi heard a vaguely familiar voice whisper into his ear. Yugi shivered and tried to get free as the man started to kiss Yugi's neck. Heat rose to Yugi's face. The man's knee rose up in between Yugi's legs. Yugi's eyes widened and he struggled more as the he felt the man's knee on his inner thigh. The man's hand let go of Yugi's wrist though still holding both wrists with one hand. His now free hand unbuckled Yugi's belt and unzipped his pants.Yugi shut his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks.

//no...someone please help!// Yugi mentally cried as the man's hands traveled up Yugi's shirt

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING PERV!" Yugi opened his eyes as the pressure of his body was lifted and he fell to the floor. Looking up he saw Kerry holding the man by the front of his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING! HUH!? GO FIND SOMEONE YOUR OWN DARN AGE!?" Kerry yelled as he punched the man in the stomach. He picked Yugi up and ran out of the house with him. Yugi buckled up his belt and zipped up his pants once Kerry had let him down on the ground.

"Thanks Kerry. If you hadn't come when you did-"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. You would've done the same thing if it were Atem. Saving a person's virtue from rape is the best thing to do when you can prevent it." Kerry said interrupting Yugi.

Authors Notes: YAY I gave you a REALLY long chapter, not as long as Chapter 6 but hey I didn't have that many ideas for this chapter. Anyway if you guys want something to happen in these next up coming chapters then just ask and you might see it in there somewhere. Anyway this is what you have until I think maybe Next Saturday! MAYBE! I'll update every Saturday depending on how my week went...or until I finally commit suicide...anyway hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Seperated again

**Chapter 8**

**A few side notes. **

"**::blah::" means translated Egyptian **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Yugi sighed as Kerry sat next to him.

"You alright?" Kerry asked quietly; Yugi nodded

"I'm just worried for Atem." Yugi said hanging his head down on his hands supporting his head. Tears slipped out of his eyes splattering on the cold tiled floor of the waiting room. Kerry patted Yugi's head

"Hey he'll be alright. Just like he lived in that cellar for two weeks with no food, hardly any breathing, and a lot of blood loss. He's some sort of miracle sent to us." Yugi sniffed and wiped some of the tears from his eyes and looked up.

"I think it's time...that we looked more into this. You and I both know this isn't a coincidence. Someone wants Atem and me apart...and right now the only person who comes to mind would be Aya." Yugi muttered as a doctor appeared in front of them.

"Mr. Amoun?" The doctor asked; Kerry stood up and nodded

"Yes? How's my brother?!" Kerry asked taking hold of the doctor's forearms and shaking him roughly

"H-he's f-fine an-and a-wake as-asking f-f-for y-you." The doctor said; Kerry stopped shaking him and nodded

"Thank you." Kerry said running off; Yugi stood up and bowed to the doctor

"I'm sorry." Yugi said then ran after Kerry. Kerry was of course standing next to Atem in the hospital bed. Atem looked a little better. His eyes were no longer dull and lifeless, his tanned skin no longer pale. Though there was a needling injected into his arm pumping blood into him. He seemed absolutely fine. As if nothing had ever happened.

"Hey Yugi." Atem said a little loud making him wince from pain

"Atem, don't strain yourself to speak out loud." Nurse Lily said as she stepped into the room with a tray of food in her hands

"Sorry Lily." Atem whispered; Lily smiled and put the tray on Atem's lap.

"Eat up. You need to preserve some energy, your casts are coming off today and you need to start walking." Lily said giving Atem a small wink. Atem smiled and looked down at the food. Eggs, bacon, toast, and some juice. Lily ruffled Yugi's hair and left the room.

"Yugi. Wanna help me finish the food?" Atem asked; Yugi smiled and shook his head

"Nah, you'll have to eat that on your own. You need all the strength you can get." Yugi said smiling and pulling a chair up to Atem's bedside. (if you don't know his hospital room is the same one from before) Atem smiled and picked up the fork next to the juice and began to eat the eggs. Kerry walked towards the door

"I'm gonna go and get everyone else. I'll be back later. Yugi, take care of my brother." Kerry said ducking as toast was thrown at him

"I'm not completely defenseless!" Atem said pouting. Kerry laughed and walked off. Yugi looked back at Atem smiling

"He can get so annoying sometimes." Atem muttered as he took a bit of the bacon.

"He's just looking out for you." Yugi said; Atem nodded

"I know but he treats me like some kind of mentally insane person." They sat in silence for awhile as Atem finished his food and drink.

"Atem...when you said you remembered everything from your memory blanks...does that mean you remember-"

"Remember kissing you...yes." Atem said interrupting Yugi. Both of them lightly blushing

"Did...you...um..." Yugi trailed off; Atem put the plate on the bedside table and took hold of Yugi's chin causing Yugi's blush to deepen. Atem made Yugi look him in the eyes

"Yugi, if you think I don't like you then you're wrong." Atem said quietly before leaning down and kissing Yugi's lips softly. Yugi's eyes widen but relaxed kissing Atem back. Atem pulled back when the need for air became too great. Yugi was still blushing. Atem smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"I do like you and would like you to be my boyfriend.." Atem whispered. Yugi smiled and jumped up onto Atem hugging him

"I'd love too!!" Yugi whispered happily kissing Atem's cheek quickly. Atem laughed quietly and put Yugi back onto his chair.

"When I get out of here I'll take you on a date." Atem whispered as Lily came back into the room

"Okay Atem. You don't seem to need blood anymore so let's take this out. Mr. Mutou you might want to turn around." Lily warned; Yugi closed his eyes. Lily pulled the needle out of Atem's arm. Blood lightly squirted out on Atem's arm. Lily grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Atem's arm to keep from blood flowing out. She put the needle away and picked up the things with it.

"Alright Yugi you can open your eyes. I'm going to put these away and then come back to help you to walk." Lily said as she left with the things. Yugi opened his eyes and watched Atem swing his legs off the side of the bed. His cast was gone, big suprise, and he looked well better then what he did a couple of hours ago inside that house.

"Well now we're gonna see just how much taller I am then you. Those crutches made me have to walk on my toes." Atem said; Yugi smiled then pouted

"HEY! I'm not THAT short!" Atem gave a hearty laugh

"I didn't say you were."

"But you implied it." Atem laughed again; Yugi growled cutely

"Come on you know I don't think you're short. I think you're more...hmm..."

"More what?"

"Chibi." Yugi grasped in shock

"CHIBI!? Why chibi?"

"Well let me see, you're adorable, cute, and you blush one too many times." Yugi blushed "See! Just like that!" Atem said pointing at Yugi's flushed cheeks. Yugi pouted. Atem smiled as he slowly and carefully slid onto the floor below him. He wiggled his toes as the freshness of the floor overcame his senses.

"I haven't felt a cold floor like this in awhile." Atem muttered

"Why, that woman always made you walk on two feet."

"Yeah but I kinda had a cast on and I wasn't really allowed to walk around without at least two pairs of socks on. Kerry's idea don't ask." Atem said before Yugi had a time to question him.

"That would make you miss the ground. Just make sure you don't go walking around like that in snow. I swear to you that I will not take care of you while you're in bed with the cold out of your stupidity." Yugi said crossing his arms over his chest; Atem smiled and laughed

"I know you will." Atem said as he motioned for Yugi to stand next to him. Yugi stood up from the chair and walked over to Atem, who put his arm around Yugi for support.

"Remember. Right foot then left." Yugi said

"Ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Atem muttered as he took a step forward swaying a bit. Yugi took a grip on Atem's hand and put his arm around Atem's waist. (A/N: that's gotta look weird O-O)

"Maybe you should wait for Kerry or Lily to come back. I don't wanna feel guilty if you get hurt." Atem shook his head

"No way. I've been waiting forever to walk on my own two feet again!"

"But you could really get hurt!"

"I've faced worse pain and lived."

"You could end up being stuck in the hospital even longer!"

"As long as I get to walk around the place." Yugi sighed in frustration

"You are so stubborn!"

"Yeah, he gets that from me." Yugi and Atem looked towards the door. Kerry, Jonas, Brandon, and Jeremy stood there with amused smirks on their faces. Yugi blushed

"Aw how nice! You got me a welcoming committee to celebrate how much I feel like shit right now!" Atem said giving a toothy grin; Kerry shook his head and walked over to Atem and Yugi. He picked Atem up and sat him down on the bed

"You gotta rest baby bro. Lily said you can try and start walking _but_ first we gotta make sure you have the energy to try." Brandon said happily as he pulled out a chair from the closet and set it up next to Yugi's chair. Jonas, and Jeremy did the same. Yugi sat back down on his chair next to Brandon.

"I know but I wanna get back to walking now!" Atem said pouting. Kerry chuckled.

"I know, but you have to get some energy back. I mean you barely spent much time on those crutches."

"Yeah 'cause I was either in a coma or in a wheel chair thanks to you." Atem blinked then sneezed

"Bless you." Kerry said; Atem looked at him confused

"::Who are you?::" Atem asked; Everyone looked at him shocked

"Atem, what did you just say?" Jeremy asked; Kerry smacked the front of his forehead with the palm of his hand

"He's in a memory blank!" Kerry exclaimed exasperated. Yugi looked at Atem confused

//I don't know whats weird. The fact that he spoke another language or the fact that-//

"AIBOU**::You're safe! I was so worried! I thought my father had surely gotten you this time. Well that'll teach me to keep more faith in you now won't it.::**" Atem said happily. He jumped off the bed causing pain to jolt up his injured foot. Atem yelped in pain and fell to the ground grasping his injured foot in pain. (remember his foot just barely healed and he hasn't walked in awhile so his leg isn't used to the sudden movement).

"ATEM!" Yugi yelled jumping off his chair and go to Atem's side. Atem looked at Yugi confused

"Aibou...**::what are these new words you have learned. I do not understand.::**" Atem said forcing himself up despite the pain he was obviously in. Kerry picked Atem up from behind.

"I don't care who you are, but you're hurting my baby brother's body, and I can't allow you to do that anymore." Kerry sat Atem down on the bed "Forgive me!" Kerry hesitantly slapped Atem across the face so hard it sounded like the crack of a whip.

"KERRY!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Jonas yelled standing up. Kerry winced watching a small amount of blood trickle down the corner of Atem's mouth.

"Kerry? Why'd you hit me?" Atem muttered lifting his hand to his stinging red cheek.

"You drew blood Kerry! Gah! Lily! We need a wet towel in here!" Jonas yelled; Lily came rushing in

"I was just coming." Lily said as she walked past them into the bathroom grabbing a towel and drenching it in water. "Kerry why would you hit your brother?" Lily asked as she walked back into the room and began damping the edges of Atem's mouth with the towel. Atem hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry Atem. It was the only way I could think of for you to come back to us!" Kerry yelled taking the towel from Lily's hands and treating Atem's wound himself.

"You didn't have to do that. You could have just splashed some water on me." Atem muttered as Kerry finished wiping the blood from Atem's face.

"This has gone on long enough! I can't stand you being my baby brother one second and this other person the next. That person you change into uses your voice to it's fullest extent! The doctors even said it themselves! If you do what you did five months ago then you will never be able to talk again!" Kerry said pulling out a small black leather notebook from his jean's pocket.

"Kerry, there's nothing you can do about this! This is just fate!" Jeremy said,

"Atem, as soon as you're better, we're taking a plane to Egypt. Yugi, you have to come too." Kerry said motion for Lily to begin helping Atem walk again. Lily went to Atem's side and helped him off.

"I'll take Atem into the hall. Jonas, Jeremy, Brandon, could you help me." Lily said; the brothers nodded and stood from their chairs following Lily and Atem out the door closing it behind them.

"Kerry are you alright? Maybe all the stress-"

"I'M FINE! We're gonna go to Egypt to figure this all out! The soon we find out about this the faster my baby brother will be able to let his vocal cords rest! That damn person who keeps taking control of him is diminishing his chances of ever being able to talk again at all!" Kerry said interrupting Yugi in mid-sentence "This can't happen! Not to my baby brother! What happened? My mother used to love him and support him every way she could...now she thinks he's a demon." Kerry whispered more to himself then Yugi

"Kerry...calm down. Just talk with Aya and see what's going on. In fact I bet my cousin Mia can help you figure this out!" Yugi said excited. Kerry smiled at him

"You...are exactly the same as you were back then." Kerry muttered as the door flew open.

"KERRY!" Kerry whipped around only to be glomped by Atem.

"Woah! Atem, you haven't done that in ages!" Kerry said hugging his baby brother. Atem laughed quietly and pulled back smiling up at his big brother

"I know. I thought just one more time for old time sakes." Atem said happily. He turned to Yugi and gave him a hug "Yugi. I'm taller then you by at least two inches!" Yugi growled in anger

"No way! Your hair makes you two inches taller!" Yugi fought back

"Hey! So does yours!" Atem said ruffling Yugi's hair

"Come on Atem. We have to get you home. It's time to pack for our trip to Egypt. I got the tickets right here." Kerry said holding up the black notebook. Atem nodded and gave Yugi a quick hug

"Alright." With that Atem followed Kerry out of the room. Yugi went shortly after beginning his walk home. //I'm gonna have to pack too. // Yugi thought as he walked into the Kame Game Shop where his Grandpa was recently talking on the phone.

"I'm home." Yugi said; Grandpa waved a hand at him showing that he heard him. Yugi went to the back of the game shop where he found himself in his home living room. The phone rang just as he was about to start up the stairs. He sighed and ran to the kitchen. Picking up the wall phone.

"Hello? Mutou residence." Yugi said

"Hey Yugi! It's Téa. I wanted to know if you'd like to study together for those big tests this week." Téa said kinda happy but gloomy as well.

//Oh darn I have to fly to Egypt this week, I must have forgotten about the tests.// Yugi thought

"Uh sorry Téa I have to fly to Egypt this week." Yugi heard Téa sigh

"Why do you always choose the worst times to go on vacation. You do realize that you'll have to retake the tests later." Yugi giggled

"I know. I gotta go pack. Bye Téa."

"Bye." Téa hung up and Yugi did the same. Heading upstairs to his room he started to pack up his suitcase. He barely even registered the dark figure that stood in his doorway glaring at him. Yugi shivered feeling eyes burn holes in the back of his head. Turning around he saw no one at his doorway. Yugi sighed

"Yep, I'm losing it." Yugi muttered as his grandpa called him from downstairs

"Yugi! Your friend Atem is here for you." Yugi smiled and grabbed his suitcase quickly running downstairs. Atem stood in the door way smiling at him

"Yugi. I hope you have fun in Egypt." Grandpa said handing Yugi an obento. Yugi smiled //Atem must have told him about the trip.// Yugi thought as Atem took hold of his hand and led him to the long black limo outside his house.

"Thanks grandpa! I'll see you in a week!" Yugi yelled as Atem held the door open for him. Yugi climbed in and Atem followed. Closing the door behind him. Kerry, Brandon, Jonas, Jeremy, and Kaiba were already inside. All five of them sitting in front of Yugi and Atem. //This is the same limo from when Kaiba gave me, Tristan, and Joey a ride home.// Yugi thought as Atem handed him a cola

"Thanks." Yugi said taking the cola happily. Atem smiled and drank some sort of yellow liquid too dark to be apple juice. Yugi's disgust must have shown on his face for Atem started laughing.

"It's medicine to help me with my throat. It's not something I found in the toilet. Kerry was the last one to use the toilet and trust me you do not want to go in there after him." Kerry cleared his throat loudly; Atem looked at him and smiled innocently.

"Watch it Atem. We can easily change our minds about the operation." Kerry threatened; Atem smiled

"Sorry." Atem muttered before pulling out a laptop from under the seat. He motioned for Yugi to reach under his. Yugi did so and pulled out a laptop with a red bow on it.

"Jeez Atem. Do you always have to waste your allowance on gifts?" Kaiba asked; Atem smiled

"Happy Valentines Day Yugi." Atem muttered; Yugi smiled

"Thank you." Yugi whispered as he opened and turned on the laptop. A small box popped up.

//Aim? Oh a messenger. Who's this from?// Yugi looked at the user name and message

_YamiNoKashu: Hey Yugi, I hope you like your present. I used my allowance and some_

_of the money from my job to pay for it._

Yugi blinked and entered a reply realizing that it was only Atem.

_OjiKawaii: What job? WTF?! Cute Prince!? What kind of name is that?! And why_

_are you speaking to me through this if I'm sitting right next to you?_

_YamiNoKashu: This way Kerry won't hear me when I insult him or something._

_Also we can talk in private without having to say anything out loud._

_OjiKawaii: Right. Is there any way for me to change my user name?_

_YamiNoKashu: Of course there is. But don't you like it? I picked it out special for you._

Yugi mentally smacked himself. //Atem went through the trouble of getting me this and all I'm doing is complaining.//

_OjiKawaii: I love it! I just wanted to know, you know just in case something_

_happens and stuff._

_YamiNoKashu: lol I know I'm just playing. Of course you can change it_

_you can whenever you want. For now, we'll have to stop cause_

_Kerry's starting to glare at us_.

Yugi looked up from the screen. Kerry had his arms crossed over his chest and he was glaring daggers at both of them. Yugi smiled and closed his laptop as Atem did the same.

"You keep acting the way you are baby brother and we'll move you back with us." Kerry threatened; Atem gave a toothy grin

"You wouldn't do that. I know you, you don't want me killed by mom." Atem muttered. Jonas snapped dropping the large heavy book he was reading to the floor.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? YOU DON'T CALL HER MOM FOR NO MOM WOULD WANT THEIR CHILD TO DIE!!!" Jonas yelled; Atem blinked and bowed his head

"Sorry." He muttered before opening his laptop again.

"Jonas, calm down." Kaiba said "THAT'S NOT A WAY TO ACT TO YOUR BABY BROTHER!" Jonas flinched and picked up his large book again opening to a random page and reading. The limo stopped and the door opened

"Mr. Kaiba. We have arrived at Domino Memorial Hospital." The driver spoke. Kaibaa stood up and got out. Motion for Atem to follow. Atem followed.

"Yugi. Stay here. We want to talk to you." Brandon said before Yugi could follow Atem. Atem looked back and smiled at him before running after Kaiba. The limo door closed and Yugi was left alone with the four brothers.

"Yugi...we wanted to know if...you could call your cousin Mia for us." Jeremy asked; Yugi shook his head

"I can't. Mia doesn't have a phone. She always said she'd get one and never got around to it." Yugi replied quietly

"Do you know where she lives?" Kerry asked

"In Cairo Egypt. Somewhere near the Valley of the Kings. She lives alone now since her parents died from some mysterious disease when she was thirteen."

"How long have you exactly known you've had a cousin?" Brandon asked; Yugi thought for a second //Hmm...when did I realize that I had a cousin. Even Grandpa doesn't remember when she was born and he practically remembers everything.//

"I-" Yugi was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He picked it up and answered "Hello?"

"Yugi! It's Mia, I wanted to tell you that I found out more about Atem. It seems that he's the re-incarnation of a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt more then five thousand years ago! I can't tell what all of the scrolls are saying but apparently he was killed by his own father protecting the one he loves!" Mia said all in one breathe

"Okay, how did you find this out? Have you been walking in and out of tombs again?" Yugi asked knowingly; Mia hesitantly answered him

"Um...maybe...Oh I gotta go my time ran out. Bye!" Mia said then hung up the phone. Yugi sighed in frustration and hung up his cell.

"Who was that?" Jonas asked

"Mia. She must have used another pay phone. She's always calling me with a different pay phone so I don't call her."

"Why doesn't she want you to call her? If you're cousins then you should be able to call her and check up on her right?" Jeremy asked; Yugi shrugged

"I don't know. She usually just calls us and tells us what's up with her. Why are you asking all these questions?" Before the brothers could respond the limo door opened again with Kaiba walking in first. Atem followed shortly. They sat down and Atem closed the door. Atem seemed to be less cheerful since he entered the car again. He would stare out the window in a daze and would only speak if spoken too but even then it was a short and simple answer. No sarcasm or witty remarks.

"Atem are you okay?" Yugi asked; Atem looked at Yugi and nodded //No smile. He usually smiles when he looks at me.//

"Are you thirsty?" Yugi asked; Atem shook his head. That made Yugi snap.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME OR EVEN TALK TO ME?!" Yugi yelled. Everyone was looking at him now with a look of suprise even Atem who had remained emotionless the whole ride.

"Yuugi..." The limo stopped before Atem could say any more. The limo door opened once again

"We have arrived at Domino Airlines Mr. Kaiba." Jonas, Brandon, Kerry, and Jeremy got out before Atem could.

"Atem,Yugi. I suggest you two not sit next to each other on the plane unless it can't be helped." Kaiba said before exiting the limo and grabbing Atem's wrist forcing him to follow him.

"Come on Yugi!" Brandon said pulling Yugi out of the limo. They went right by the reception desk and straight to boarding the plane.

"Don't we have to pay and buy our tickets?" Yugi asked as Brandon handed Yugi a black bag

"Here, put your laptop in it. Atem has one just like it. This way you can hang it around you like a backpack so you won't lose or forget it." Brandon said; Yugi took the bag and put his laptop in it. Closing the strap over the top of the laptop making it look like an ordinary book bag.

"Thanks." Yugi muttered as a large crowd forced him through the door into the plane. Yugi didn't know what was happening anymore. The journey to his seat was all a blur. The next thing he knew he was forced down onto a seat next to Jeremy, who seemed to be really interested in a large (boring looking) book.

"Just to tell you. They all drew straws on who got to sit next to you. Atem wanted to murder me when I got stuck with you. Anyway, we have to stick together until we reach our hotel in Egypt." Jeremy said not raising his head from the book. Yugi sighed and pulled out his laptop. He turned it on. He opened up his aim buddy list. //Atem's not even on. What happened in the hospital that he won't speak to me.// Yugi thought as he turned off and closed his laptop not bothering to put it away.

"Don't worry. Whatever happened to Atem in that hospital, he'll get over it like he always does."

"You mean he's done this before?" Yugi asked shocked; Jeremy just nodded

"Every once in awhile we take him to the hospital for a daily check up and when he comes out he won't say a thing to anyone for a long time. That is until one of us finds out what happened." Jeremy said closing the book and gazing out the window. Yugi heard a blink sound. He opened his laptop and saw a message.

_YamiNoKashu: Once the plane takes off, wait one hour then meet me by the bathroom._

_Everyone will be asleep by an hour into the flight. See ya there_.

Yugi smiled and replied typing carefully so as for Jeremy not notice him typing.

_OjiKawaii: Alright I'll meet you there. :)_

Yugi closed the laptop and waited patiently. About thirty seconds later he decided to go onto the internet. First he went to his youtube account. Looking to see if there were any new videos about Yami and Yugi's Love by KingofGames2.

//Aw man no updates. Why it has my name in it I shall never know. More importantly why the main characters look like me and Atem I shall never understand. The name thing is understandable since well he could have easily looked up Japanese names since it does mean Game. He also could probably be some sort of stalker taking pictures of me and Atem...EWW BAD THOUGHTS YUGI! Note to self stop borrowing Joey's videos.//

Another bleep from the laptop broke through Yugi's thoughts.

_YamiNoKashu: Alright everyone's asleep. Meet me by the bathrooms already instead_

_of staring at your computer screen making those funny faces._

Yugi blushed and closed the laptop putting it on his chair as he stood up and walked to the bathrooms. He didn't see Atem only a bunch of people asleep. He went to the bathroom door. Nothing. Yugi sighed when the bathroom door flew open and he was pulled inside. A hand clamped over Yugi's mouth preventing him from shouting. The bathroom door closed shut. Yugi looked around. The bathroom was dark and quiet. Yugi struggled to get away. Biting down on the hand that covered his mouth

"Ow, Yuugi, Calm down. It's just me." Yugi gasped

"I'm so super sorry Atem! I didn't know it was you." Yugi whispered

"Obviously." Atem whispered; Yugi sighed

"So what did you want to meet me for?" Yugi asked

"Cause I wanted to see you."

"That's kind hard to do in the dark." Atem laughed softly and flicked on the light. "See now isn't that better?"

"Shut it you."

"Make me." Atem smirked and captured Yugi's lips in a soft kiss. Atem licked Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance. Yugi blushed but allowed Atem's tongue entrance. Yugi moaned into the kiss as he felt Yami's tongue explore his mouth. Yugi moaned again as Atem moved to kiss Yugi's neck while lifting Yugi's shirt with his left hand. Yugi lightly moaned as Atem's hand pinched his nipple. Atem started to undo Yugi's belt buckle and zipper. Yugi gasped feeling cold air hit him before being covered again by Atem's hot mouth. Yugi moaned letting pleasure over take him.

"A-Atem..." Yugi moaned; Atem captured Yugi's lips again. Yugi started to undo Atem's belt and zipper. Atem smirked into the kiss and pulled away

"A little too eager aren't we?" Atem whispered; Yugi blushed feeling his pants being lowered along with his boxers. Yugi gasped feeling the cold air wrap around his hot body. A sudden jolt of the plane brought them back to their senses.

"What was that?" Yugi asked; Atem shrugged redoing his pants with difficulty same for Yugi. They never made it out of the bathroom before the plane split in two. Atem reached out his hand for Yugi to take hold before they were too far apart. Yugi reached out but didn't grab hold.

"YUGI!" Atem yelled causing his throat to burn but he didn't care. Yugi and him were falling out of the plane away from each other

"ATEM!" Yugi yelled the wind caressed his body forcing him down faster

"YUGI!!!" Atem yelled before they lost sight of each other. A splash was heard along with many other things. All Yugi knew was that he landed on top of a dead body in the ocean.

Authors Notes: YESH EVIL CLIFFIE AND THEY WERE SEPERATED ONCE AGAIN!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!!! WOW! That was long! I'm over here freakin blushing like crazy! Yugiismyname I hope you're happy. Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter! I promise the next update will be soon for I'm finally adapting to my new school and all the homework XD so I hope this keeps you guessing for awhile. If you find any spelling or grammar problems please tell me so I can fix it.


	9. Jeremy's death, enemies known

**Chapter 9**

Yugi groaned. He felt water and as if he were floating.

//What's going on? Did I...die?// Yugi thought to himself. Something cold splattered onto his face. Opening his eyes he saw he was floating in the ocean on top of part of what used to be the planes wings. Yugi lifted his head a bit. Through every direction there was nothing but water.

"Yugi! Yugi! Hang on! I'm coming!" Yugi turned his head a bit seeing nothing. He closed his eyes again feeling sleepy. Sliding off the plane's broken wing he slipped into the water. Slowly drifting to the bottom. Yugi opened his eyes a bit under the water. He could only make out a shadowy figure swimming towards him.

"Atem..." Yugi spoke swallowing salty water. He lost conciousness(sp) as the figure grabbed hold of Yugi's wrist.

"Yugi...Yugi! Come on! Wake up!" Yugi opened his eyes slowly. He coughed a bit and sat up. He was sitting on sand.

"What? Where am I?" Yugi muttered; A hand clamped onto his should causing him to jump

"Calm down it's just me."

"Kerry. Where's Atem!?" Yugi asked standing up; Kerry sighed and stood up from his kneeling position

"I...I don't know. I only found you. We have to find Atem quick! Hopefully he didn't lose conciousness like you and swam for shore. Though knowing him he's probably out there searching for you." Kerry said putting his hand over his eyes shading them from the intense sun

"Where are we?" Yugi asked looking around

"I'm not to sure actually. I just swam in one direction and ended up here on this big island. You almost drowned if I hadn't found you. Luckily none of us were sitting near the bomb." Yugi gasped

"Where was the bomb?"

"Hm? Oh near the bathroom." Yugi's eyes widened in horror //Atem and I were in the bathroom. He could have taken more damage then me...what if he's...if he's...NO I can't think like that! I must not think like that! He's alive and healthy! I will find him! I shall search this island first then the entire ocean until I find him!// Yugi thought to himself as he started running opposite the direction Kerry was standing.

"Yugi? Hey Yugi! YUGI!" Yugi ignored Kerry's calls to return. All that ran through his mind was a mission. A mission he planned on accomplishing.

Yugi ran for what seemed like hours and still no sign of Atem. //Atem...where are you? Please give me some sort of sign!// Yugi thought to himself as he fell to his knees

//Atem...please still be alive...// Yugi thought to himself tears welling up in his eyes. //Wait a minute...have I done this before?// Yugi wondered before losing conciousness.

/He ran through the sand and hot air of Egypt. Nearly tripping over his sandals.

"Atemu...I have to find you...please...give me a sign...where are you?" He said out loud knowing no one could really hear him. He kept running sweat trickling down the side of his face. His right foot getting stuck in a big mound of sand causing him to fall. He swallowed a large amount of sand. Lifting his head out of the sand he started to spit.

"Atemu...please still be...alive..." His voice trailed off as tears rolled down his cheeks. Standing up again he wrapped his arms around himself the warm desert wind whipping his gold bangs around his face.

"Boy! It is the Prince you are searching for correct?" Looking up he saw a man on a white stallion.

"You are...Atemu's older brother? The one born among servants before the queen fell in love with the pharaoh." The man nodded

"I'm just a pheasant right now but I'd do anything to protect my baby brother. Prince or not." (A/N I dare you guys to guess who it is)

"Do you know where he is?" the man nodded

"Pharaoh has taken him to the temple of Ra. For punishment." He gasped and started to run again to the left this time. Towards the Temple of Ra.

"Wait! Let me take you on horse! It's faster!" The man yelled riding the horse towards the little boy. Reaching down he grabbed him and slid him onto the horse.

"Thank you."

"No prob. I want my baby brother to be happy." The man said as he rode the horse faster. The temple of Ra appearing in the distance./

Something wet and hard hit against Yugi's face causing him to awaken.

"What?" Yugi muttered before looking at what hit him. His laptop. He sat up quickly and opened it. //IT STILL WORKS?! WTF?! Oh man now I look at the little label.// Yugi thought as he looked at the small label underneath the mouse pad. In silver letters read 'Water Proof up to 5000 feet' (A/N I know not possible...but hey...my story...my rules XD ). A bleep from the computer made Yugi jump.

_YamiNoKashu: Yugi...where are you? Are you alright? Please respond if you get this._

_Even if you don't get it for another few days just tell me you're alive._

_OjiKawaii: Atem! You're alive! OMG I was so scared! I'm on some island with Kerry._

_What about you? Where are you exactly?_

_YamiNoKashu: Yugi! Gods at least you're with Kerry. I'm...well frankly I don't know_

_where I am exactly. I'm sitting on top of one of the plane wings somewhere in the_

_middle of the ocean .My laptop just sorta floated to me. Lucky I got the water proof ones._

_Kery said to get the heat resistant ones but I knew better. Also I'm kinda staring at_

_Jeremy's dead body. My own brother! He died probably went searching for you_

_and got most of the damage from the bomb._

_OjiKawaii: Alright. I'll find Kerry and we'll start finding a way to get you with us._

_YamiNoKashu: Don't bother. Remember those people who took me the first time? Well_

_I can see them right now. They're on their way to get me. I have my cell. Here's_

_the number 14109855549 they'll probably smash my computer._

_I hope I see you again...before anything bad happens._

Before Yugi could reply a message showed that Atem had signed off. Yugi growled in anger and closed the laptop making his way back to Kerry.

"Kerry! Kerry! Where are you!?" Yugi yelled running back towards where he left Kerry. The laptop clutched tightly to Yugi's chest. Tears welling up in his eyes. He closed his eyes forcing them to stay back when he ran into someone.

"Woah! Slow down squirt! Where's the fire?" Yugi opened his eyes and looked up.

"Kerry...alive...bad people...lost...ocean...save him...hurry!" Yugi said through gasps of air

"Yugi. Calm down and tell me slowly what you're trying to say." Yugi nodded and held in a large breath before letting it out loudly

"I was running that way and I my laptop floated to me. I opened it and it still worked. Then my aim messenger showed a message from Atem! He's lost in the middle of the ocean staring at Jeremy's dead body! He gave me his cellphone number saying that he'd have it with him and that the people who kidnapped him before were on their way to him and would smash the computer! The next thing I knew he was offline and I thought the worst!" Yugi said in one breath; Kerry blinked

"Alright. Then we'll have to find something to get us off the island." Kerry said bending his head low casting a shadow on over his eyes.

"Kerry...what if...if...if they-"

"DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! Atem is alive! They won't kill him! I know they wont...they can't." Kerry snapped before spinning around and running off. Yugi followed then stopped shortly after. Something was wrong. His eyes showed Kerry running off on the island then would snap into someone else running off and towards a temple. Yugi blinked and kept running. The visions had stopped though now he had time to think with no distractions.

**With Atem**

"Wake up! Hey! I told ya ta wake up!"

//That voice...it sounds so familiar//

"WAKE UP!" Atem groaned and opened his eyes slowly. In front of him was a man in a black cloak

"Good. Yo Masta, the prince woke up."

"Finally. Good day young Prince. You have something I want." Atem averted his gaze to the shadowy figure walking towards him. Their 'Master' seemed to have the figure of a girl. //Their master is a girl...but who is she?// Moving his mouth to speak no words appeared. //I-I can't talk!//

"Now my little prince. Your memories might have been locked away by the foolish slave but that doesn't mean your powers followed as well." The master said

"Yo, masta' do ya need me ta get the necessary equipment?" The male said; the master merely nodded

"Yes do that. I want a word with our little prince." The master said as the male bowed and disappeared in the shadows. Atem tried to speak again.

"Don't bother trying to speak. You damaged your voice to the point where you can no longer speak. Yelling for your loved one is such an idiotic move. Now young prince. On to more important matters." The master pulled an upside down golden triangle out from underneath her black cloak.

"Tell me young prince. Do you recognize this?" Atem looked at the object confused "It's the Millennium Puzzle. The object of power given only to the Pharaoh of Egypt. With this, the ultimate powers of the Great and long lost Nameless Pharaoh shall be mine!" Atem looked around. He wasn't tied to anything he could easily run away. //Maybe if she turns around long enough I can try and make a run for it.// Atem thought as the master tied the Millennium Puzzle to some brown rope for it to be able to hang around someones neck. She placed the Millennium Puzzle around Atem's neck.

"Now, bring in the other prisoner. The one with the knowledge on all these spells." The master yelled; Two cloaked figures brought in a girl that looked around the age of fifteen. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a white spagetti strapped shirt with blue denim shorts.

"Now Ms-"

"Mia. Call me Mia." The girl interrupted the master

"Mia then. I want you to cast the spell to transfer the powers of this young prince to the millennium puzzle" The master responded; Mia nodded

"An easy task. I thought you said this would be hard." Mia muttered shoving the master out of the way. Mia leaned close to Atem

"I can knock them out for a few seconds but only a few seconds. That'll give you time to start running." Mia whispered "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Atem nodded and Mia leaned back crossing her arms in front of her chest

"_Tpyge fo meta, ecnirp gnuoy eht tcetorp!_" Mia yelled turning around and sending a light blue shock wave in front of her. Hitting the three shadowed figures. "RUN!" Atem started to run behind himself. Mia shed a small amount of light in front of Atem letting him see where he was going. There was a staircase behind him if he just ran up and opened the door he would be free. //Just a little longer! I have to get to Yugi!// Atem thought as he raced up the stairs taking them two at a time. The puzzle around his neck glowed engulfing his body in the warm light. Atem shut his eyes holding back the tears that threatened to appear.

**Back With Yugi**

"Kerry! Somethings wrong!" Yugi yelled falling to his knees; Kerry stopped running and turned around running back to Yugi.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Kerry asked; Yugi shook his head

"No...I just felt so cold all of a sudden." Yugi shivered. A small glowing orb flew in front of them

"W-what's that?" Yugi asked; Kerry shrugged and stood in front of Yugi.

"What do you want?" Kerry asked; the orb flew to the ground and let loose a bright flash causing Kerry and Yugi to shield their eyes. Once the light had disappeared in front of them lay Atem.

"Atem!" Yugi said crawling in between Kerry's legs and to Atem. Yugi put his ear to Atem's chest. Hearing a heartbeat. //He's alive! I'm so glad!// Yugi thought smiling to himself as he took of his coat and folded it into a pillow for Atem. He lifted Atem's head carefully and placed the coat underneath it.

"Atem. When you wake up, you must tell me what happened." Yugi whispered; Kerry reached into Atem's coat pocket and pulled out the phone.

"Why don't I ever listen to him when he says waterproof is the best thing for electronics." Kerry muttered as he started dialing a number. Kerry walked off a few feet leaving Yugi alone with Atem. Yugi lifted up the puzzle that hung around Atem's neck.

"What is this?" Yugi muttered examining the strange pendant. Yugi was about to remove it when a hand clamped onto his wrist. Yugi gasped.

"Atem. You scared me." Yugi said; Atem merely gazed at him with his crimson eyes "Are you okay? Talk to me." Yugi let the pendant drop onto the sand as Atem sat up. Atem looked around then grabbed Yugi's laptop opening Word Document and typing.

'I CAN'T SPEAK! MY VOCAL CORDS!' He turned the screen to show Yugi. Yugi looked at Atem confused then at the screen. His eye widened

"No...no...NO...NO YOU CAN'T HAVE LOST YOUR VOICE!!!" Yugi yelled shaking Atem by the shoulders. Kerry came back and pulled Yugi off of Atem.

"Yugi...calm down. Now what's all the screaming about." Kerry said; Atem pointed at the screen. Kerry reacted pretty much the same as Yugi only he didn't shaking him violently he hugged Atem.

"Atem...we'll get your voice back. Don't worry." Kerry whispered "You'll be able to talk again, you'll be able to sing. Keep that in mind. You have to last out so you can sing." Atem hugged Kerry back and started to let his feelings overflow his body. Tear's streamed down his face as he cried silently.

"Atem." Yugi muttered as a helicopter with KC embroided in the side landed near them. //Kaiba...maybe you'll be able to save Atem's voice.// Was Yugi's last thought before he boarded the plane with Kerry and Atem.

Authors Notes: AHH! Lame ending I know, but I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. Don't blame me yugiismyname was forcing me to write with no inspiration! Anyhoo please review or no next chapter! And I'll tell you this now! DON'T BUG ME ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER DURING THE WEEK! If I get anymore complaints during the week to work on the next chapter then I'll stop writing. A new chapter will be up between Friday night and Saturday Morning each week. For the spell, just read it backwards and you'll see what it says. So Till then Ja Ne!


	10. Betrayal

**Chapter 10**

Yugi sat next to the window watching the clouds go by. They were searching for the rest of the family. Brandon and Jonas and Jeremy's body. They found Brandon injured but safe. Jeremy's body was found turned out that he hadn't died from the explosion. He had been stabbed multiple times in his stomach. The real story is still a mystery to them all. Now all they had to find was Jonas.

"Yugi." Yugi averted his gaze from the window and faced Brandon. Brandon's hair was still wet, his arm was in a sling from a sprain in his wrist and his lip was cut.

"Yugi. I know you're worried about Atem, but he'll pull through this. As soon as we find Jonas, Seto's gonna fly us to America to get Atem the operation." Brandon said giving Yugi a reassuring smile; Yugi smiled back then looked behind his chair. Atem was sound asleep on the chair. His head leaning on the window with his hand's grasped around the pendant tightly. His gold bangs falling elegantly down the side of his face.

"Can I...listen to one of his Cd's?" Yugi asked quietly; Brandon nodded

"Sure thing. Lemme just get Kerry to part with one of the copies. Actually I think Atem still has his first Demo Cd stashed in here somewhere." Brandon said walking off; Yugi sighed and stood up walking to Atem behind him.

"Atem...I...I hope you get your voice back...but just keep in mind that even if you can't sing or can't talk ever again that...I won't leave you." Yugi muttered keeping his gaze to his shoes unknowing that two crimson orbs were watching him with happiness and relief.

"Yugi. I found the Cd." Brandon said coming back with a Cd labeled 'My demo' in childish writing; Yugi looked up and behind him smiling

"Thanks." Yugi said taking the Cd from Brandon and going to his laptop preparing to place it.

"Atem...I know it kills you not being able to say anything but remember this. Even if you never speak again, that doesn't necessarily mean that you can't tell us anything." Brandon said taking the seat next to Atem's. Atem merely nodded and stared out the window again.

"So uh what's that?" Brandon asked pointing (with his good hand) at the pendant; Atem shrugged "Don't know do ya. Do you mind if I see it?" Brandon made a movement to grab it but Atem pulled it away shaking his head fiercely. Brandon looked at Atem confused and worried.

"There's something you aren't telling us Atem... you know more then you're leading on don't you." Brandon whispered; Atem shook his head again before turning his gaze back to the window. They seemed to be flying downward.

"We found Jonas. He's alive and seems to be perfectly fine." Kerry said through the walky talky around Brandon's waist. A few minutes passed in silence before another person entered the helicopter. Jonas. He seemed to be completely uninjured.

"Jonas, how the hell did you get away from being injured?" Brandon asked bewildered; Jonas grinned

"Hee, see if you had taken those survival lessons after school like me then you wouldn't have those injuries right now." Jonas said; Atem gave a silent laugh. Jonas turned to him "I heard about your voice. I sware to you that we'll do everything in our power to get you that operation. Since Seto can't pay for any medical bills under law ever since Aya demanded it we'll have to work some things out. Don't worry, you'll get your voice back." Atem controlled his laughter and smiled softly.

Yugi was enjoying Atem's Cd. Even though he was a child Atem's voice was wonderful to listen to. //Maybe when he gets his voice back he'll go into his singing career again.// Yugi wondered to himself listening to the song Kerry was listening to when he had first found out about Atem's celebrity life as a child. Yugi smiled to himself as the song finished. Turning off his computer and taking the Cd out he walked over to Atem.

"Hey Atem...did you come up with these songs yourself?" Yugi asked; Atem smiled at Yugi warmly and nodded. Kaiba appeared (randomly from no where) and gestured for Atem to get up.

"We can't take the helicopter all the way to America. There's a boat waiting for us right now. That'll take us the rest of the way to America. Come on. Yugi whatever you do, don't ever let go of Atem's hand." Kaiba said before walking off; Yugi took hold of Atem's hand and didn't let go even as they jumped off the helicopter and onto the boat,when they were told to part to be assigned rooms. //Never. Never again shall I let him out of my sight, not without me.// Yugi thought to himself as they were told to share a room next to Jonas and Kerry's room.

Later that night Atem and Yugi were sitting on their own beds on the boat across the room from each other. Yugi had removed his coat and was in his black muscle shirt. Atem had removed his coat too so he was in his long-sleeved crimson shirt. Yugi was surfing the internet watching the new episode of Yami and Yugi's Love by KingOfGames2.

"Atem...if I may ask...uh...what did happen that night?" Yugi asked breaking the silence. Atem looked at Yugi then at the pendant. Holding his hand out for the laptop. Yugi smiled and opened word document for him. He put the laptop on Atem's lap who immediately started typing.

//I won't tell him the truth. I can't, not until it's time. For now I'll ask him why he has those bruises on his wrists.// Atem thought as he finished typing and turned the screen for Yugi to read. Yugi's eyes widened as he put his hands behind his back.

"Uh...w-what bruises." Yugi muttered stepping back from Atem. Atem put the laptop on the other side of the bed and stood up walking over to Yugi and pulled his hands from his back. Pointing to the dark bruises around Yugi's wrist.

"O-OH! Those bruises! Well uhh my wrists got umm got caught on the umm sea weed when I umm was drowning before umm Kerry found me." Yugi said unsure; Atem didn't buy it and forgot that he couldn't speak and started to say words but no sound came out leaving Yugi puzzled. //Alright I'll try to read his lips...ummm...o no u...wait...umm...lay no lie...uhhh I can't do this!// Yugi thought as he pointed at the laptop. Atem gave a silent sigh and pulled Yugi with him as he started to type with one hand. Yugi read over his shoulder.

'Don't lie to me! You were raped weren't you!' was what Yugi read; Atem looked at Yugi his eyes showed a mixture of sadness and evil intentions. Yugi shook his head rapidly giving himself a headache.

"NO! I sware! I was almost raped! ALMOST! Kerry saved me! I sware! Ask Kerry yourself! I wouldn't lie to you!" Yugi exclaimed; Atem blinked let go of Yugi wrist and left the room. Yugi stood in the same spot staring at the wall. Tears threatening to fall. //Why do I always end up doing things like this.// Yugi thought to himself then ran after Atem. He closed his eyes and ran until he crashed into someone.

"Ow. Sorry." Yugi said looking up. There were two figures in black cloaks in front of him.

"Yo litta pheasant. Where's ta prince?" The man in front of Yugi spoke. Yugi recognized the voice immediately

"J-Joey?! Wha-how- what are you doing here?" Yugi asked; The man pulled back his hood. It was Joey. His eyes were glazed over and he looked about read to kill.

"Where's ta prince?" Joey asked again; Yugi shook his head

"I don't know who you're talking about." Joey shoved Yugi onto the floor

"Don' lie ta me. I saw ya wit 'em." The figure next to him put his or her hand on Joey's shoulder

"Calm down. The pheasant obviously doesn't know where the prince is. Let's search elsewhere." Yugi blinked again and gasped

"Téa! It's you isn't it! Why are you two doing this?!" Yugi yelled standing up; the second figure pulled off their hood.

"You might be a smart pheasant but believe me there's no way you can figure anything out to stop us." Téa's eyes were glazed over too. She smiled evilly

" Téa, Joey, w-why have you done this." Yugi muttered; Joey punched Yugi but something had stopped his fist from hitting his target.

"Atem!" Yugi exclaimed; Atem was standing in front of Yugi. His hand held Joey's fist.

"Ah! The prince! Come on Joey this is what master trained you for!" Téa said stepping back; Joey pulled his fist back

"Right." He muttered before preparing to hit Atem but Atem was too quick. Before Joey knew what was going on Atem had flipped over him and turned tripping Joey and causing him to fall to the ground. Atem stood up and picked Joey up by the front of his shirt and threw him across the hall. Téa ran to him and stood in front of Joey.

"We'll return for you Pharaoh. Mark my words you will die!" Téa yelled as a black cloud surrounded them and they disappeared. Yugi sighed in relief and turned to Atem.

"Thanks for saving me." Yugi said smiling innocently; Atem walked forward and hugged Yugi tightly. Yugi smiled and hugged him back. "We should get some sleep." Yugi whispered; Atem nodded and pulled back from Yugi walking back into their room. Yugi followed. Atem smiled and crawled into his bed putting the laptop onto the floor. Yugi sighed quietly and crawled into his own bed. Letting the darkness of a nightmare overwhelm him.

"AIBOU!!!"

Authors Notes: YESH another CLIFFIE!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! What happened? ONLY I KNOW!!! And you won't find out until next week! Sorry it took so long to upload. I just woke up about ten minutes ago AND last night I went to sleep really early out of complete laziness XD anyhoo please review! Sorry for the short chapter didn't want to let TOO much info out. Till Next time Ja Ne!


	11. Glimpse of the Past

**Chapter 11**

"Yuugi-kun...you know maybe seeing the Prince in private is a bad idea." Yuugi gasped and looked at his cousin with bewilderment

"Anim not you too!" Yuugi exclaimed (A/N: Anim pronounced A-neem)

"Yuugi, I'm not saying that it's horrible for you to have found love I'm just saying that it's dangerous. The prince is expected to marry a princess." Anim said rubbing her hands together nervously

"I know that, but if he takes the crown from his father's death then he'll be able to change the rules. His father won't live much longer. You said it yourself. You saw the future. Maybe you should go back to the village with the other girls of sacrifice." Anim nodded and walked past Yuugi

"Just remember. Stay away from the dark parts of the cave at night." Anim said before disappearing from Yuugi's view. Yuugi sighed and looked down to his feet.

//I wonder when Atemu will get here. He said he had a big surprise for me.// Yuugi said sighing again

"AIBOU!!!" Yuugi looked up from his feet and smiled.

"Atemu! You've arrived!" Atemu smiled and hugged his aibou.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss your birthday even if the world was ending!" Atemu exclaimed capturing Yuugi's lips in a sweet and short kiss.

"Aibou, Happy birthday." Atemu whispered; Yuugi smiled hugged Atem tighter

"You thought I wouldn't find out about these little meetings did you my son." Atemu gasped and pulled away from Yuugi standing in front of him facing his father. Pharaoh of Egypt.

"Father...please listen-" Atemu began

"To love a peasant! It's unheard of! You are a Prince of Egypt and you shall marry a Princess!" The Pharaoh pulled out a knife with his Millennium Puzzle around his neck he used shadow magic to move Atemu out of the way.

"Father! NO!" Atemu yelled as he struggled free from the shadow magic. Pharaoh had Yuugi immobilized with shadow magic. Raising the knife he plunged it down. An unholy yell echoed off the walls of the cave. Pharaoh pulled the knife out and gasped. He had accomplished his mission to shed the blood of an innocent soul. Though he did mean an innocent soul of his own blood. Pharaoh had killed his own son. The shadow magic released Yuugi, who immediately went to Atemu's blood covered body.

"Atemu! Atemu! Please wake up. Wake up please, don't die, you can't leave me!" Yuugi said as he collapsed onto his knees next Atemu's side and picked him up. Wrapping an arm around Atemu's shoulders. Yuugi took hold of Atemu's cold left hand.

"Atemu, please don't leave me. Mou hitoru no boku!" Yuugi whispered; tears freely falling down his face. Yugi let go of Atemu's hand and hugged him. A hand reached up and wiped Yuugi's tears away. Yuugi gasped and looked down at Atemu. His usual bright crimson eyes so filled with life were now dull and losing life.

"Yuugi, do not cry for me. Remember that I will always love you." Atemu muttered before his hand fell to the floor. Atemu's eyes remained half open though showed nothing. Yuugi began to cry again hugging his lover closer to him.

"Atemu...please...you can't leave me in the world alone. I'll become stronger Atemu. I will. You've protected me so much now it's my turn. I'll train everyday until I'm stronger. That way in the afterlife I can protect you." Yuugi whispered to Atemu. Yuugi carefully put Atemu's body on the floor as he stood and faced Pharaoh. Who had remained in his spot still in a state of shock.

"You murdered your own son. For that you are lower then a peasant." Yuugi said as he walked out of the cave and into the large desert sands of Egypt. He would train. Train until he was strong enough to protect his love from any danger that threatened his lover.

"Wait for me Atemu, in the future I shall be the one protecting you. You need not worry about me anymore." Yuugi muttered as he continued his walk through the sands of Egypt.

Yugi gasped opening his eyes. Small shards of the moonlight was hitting his face. Yugi sat up and looked to his left. Atem was in his bed sound asleep. Yugi wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and swung his legs over the side of his bed. It was still dark. Yugi found his laptop and opened it.

"Two in the morning...that dream...it seemed far to real..." Yugi's voice trailed off as he walked away from the laptop and to the circular framed window. The moonlight washing Yugi's face make it appear much paler then what it was.

//Why is this happening to me again...why can't I just stay with no interruptions from anything for longer then a few hours.// Yugi thought to himself as he gazed sadly at the moon. Yugi closed his eyes tightly. His eyes were burning with unwanted images. Yugi sighed and walked back to his bed. He glanced over at Atem. Yugi smiled and leaned over and kissed Atem's lips softly. Yugi pulled back and crawled into his own bed. Snuggling into the blankets and soft feather pillow he drifted off to sleep unaware of the figure standing at the foot of his bed.

"_I'll pray to the gods, Let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

_All of my memories keep you near," _

//That song it sounds so sad...and the voice singing sounds so beautiful.// Yugi thought. He opened his eyes. Next to him was Atem. His eyes were filled with tears. His hand was holding Yugi's and Atem was SINGING TO HIM! YUGI!

"_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All of the memories I hold dear_

_Darling, you know I love you_

_till the end of time,"_

"Atem." Yugi muttered; Atem opened his eyes and stopped singing.

"Yugi. You're alright. I thought I'd lost you." Atem said clearly and loudly (in a regular voice)

"Atem. Y-your voice." Yugi said sitting up; Atem nodded

"Thats right. They were able to fix my vocal cords. I can sing again and talk to you." Atem said kissing Yugi's lips quickly. Yugi blushed and smiled.

"So what happened?" Yugi asked looking around the room. A plain white room (A/N: A hospital room. It looks the same as it did previously okay. I don't want to describe another one XP ).

"Well you're in a hospital and I could ask you the same question. Yugi, you never woke up after that one encounter on the boat. You went to sleep for the night and you didn't wake up the next morning. You've been out of it for hmm let's see we arrived three days after you wouldn't' wake up, it took me about a month to recover from the operation so you've been out of it for almost two months." Yugi gasped

"Why wouldn't I wake up?" Yugi asked; Atem shrugged

"I don't know. Even the doctors were baffled. They did everything to you and you still wouldn't wake up. They pinched you, threw ice cold water on you. Brandon even put ice down your boxers." Yugi shivered

"And I still didn't wake up?" Atem shook his head

"No, after awhile I just started to sing to you. You reacted the most when I did. Then you woke up to the most randomest songs that I heard on the radio awhile ago." Yugi gave a small laugh.

"Well who cares if it was random or not. I like listening to you sing." Yugi said smiling sweetly

"Yeah you and about a hundred other people." Atem muttered quietly; Yugi blinked and frowned

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare go back to mumbling! I love listening to your voice. Even if you are just talking." Atem smiled

"You should get some rest. I'll come back with some breakfast for you." Atem said standing up and leaving the room. Atem closed the door behind him with a soft click. Yugi sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

//I wonder if it's day or night.// Yugi thought to himself as he went to the window and opened the curtains. Yugi gasped.

"It's...dark." Yugi said quickly shutting the curtains and jumping back into bed. //I'm glad the light is on.// Yugi thought as he hugged his knees close to his chest backing up into the corner of the bed away from the edge. The door opened causing Yugi to jump slightly

"Hey Yugi. I brought you some food. Yugi, what are you doing?" Atem asked as he carried in a tray with some food on it. Yugi opened his eyes and smiled

"I'm fine. Just...remembering." Yugi muttered the last part to himself. Atem nodded and put the tray on Yugi's bed. He went back and closed the door.

"I didn't know what you'd like so I got a burger since it was the last thing left that wasn't a rotting vegetable." Atem said smiling; Yugi smiled too and picked up the burger taking a big bite.

"Ish 'ay I wofe wougars." Yugi said through a mouth full of the burger and fries.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Atem said laughing; Yugi swallowed and smiled

"I said it's okay I love burgers." Atem smiled again.

"So what were you really doing huddled up in the corner of the bed?" Atem asked; Yugi sighed and shook his head

"It's nothing. Really." Yugi said finishing his food "What time is it?" Atem shrugged and looked at his wrist watch

"It's almost midnight." Atem muttered taking the tray from Yugi's bed and laying it on the ground.

"Atem, you sound tired. Did you sleep at all while I was out of it?" Atem nodded

"I slept I think last night for about fifteen minutes." Atem said yawning; Yugi smiled when the light bulb of the ceiling light broke. Sending piece of glass to random places. Yugi yelled and ducked under the covers.

"Yugi, it's okay. The bulb just broke." Atem said; Yugi pulled the blanket away from his eyes. He could see the shadowed lineaments of Atem's figure as he walked across the room. Most likely to the bathroom for the light.

"Atem?" Yugi whispered as he saw another figure in the darkness. The figure of a girl. She raised her hands up, something was in her hand. An axe?

"ATEM LOOK OUT!" Yugi yelled but he was too late; the girl struck down her axe into Atem's back. Atem gasped, blood squirting out from his chest. Yugi gasped and yelled for help. Though none came. The girl pulled the axe out from Atem's back and started to advance on Yugi. Yugi screamed and tried to gather the courage to run but couldn't. The girl rose the axe again then let it swiftly flow down onto Yugi's head.

"NOOO!" Yugi yelled sitting up in bed. He put his hand to his head wiping the cold sweat away from his forehead.

//I-I'm still in the boat.// Yugi looked to his left. Atem was sitting up in bed staring at him worriedly.

"I-I'm fine Atem. Really. Just had a nightmare is all." Yugi said giving a false smile. Atem obviously thought he was lying for he got out of bed and crawled under the blankets with Yugi. Yugi immediately latched onto Atem frightened. Atem gave a silent gasp then hugged Yugi back. Yugi smiled and nuzzled his face into Atem's soft shirt, both drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

The next couple of nights were the same to Yugi. Atem had gone to falling asleep from the beginning of the night in Yugi's bed. Yugi's nightmares only increased the more he got to know Atem...the more he fell in love with him. The last night on the boat and they'd be at America. Yugi was sitting on his bed watching random anime amv's with songs by Vic Mignogna.

"Yugi. What are you doing?" Yugi jumped and looked towards the door. Kerry was standing there wearing nothing but dark blue boxers.

"I'm...not really sure exactly." Yugi said turning back to his laptop screen and closing the internet windows; Kerry folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

"You seem really tired lately Yugi. Is everything alright?" Yugi nodded

"I'm fine. Really. I'm just a little worried about my grades back at school. I mean, I haven't been in classes for a long time. And end of the year exams are well soon!" Yugi said opening up a picture of Atem he found in Brandon's camera. Kerry sighed

"Yugi, you can lie to Atem but don't lie to me." Yugi's eyes widened but quickly went back to normal

"I'm not lying. Really I'm fine." Yugi said close his laptop and crawling under the blankets of his bed.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow we reach America and we'll see if Atem can get his voice back." Kerry whispered turning off the light of Yugi's room and closing the door. Yugi lay awake in the bed for some time before he heard the door open. Closing his eyes tightly Yugi forced his breath to stay steady and even so as to not alarm the other person that he was awake. The bed sunk down behind Yugi and the covers were lifted up, then put back down. Yugi felt his gold bangs being brushed away from his cheek and behind his ear. A kiss on the cheek told Yugi that it was Atem who had entered the room. Yugi relaxed when Atem's arms wrapped around him. Yugi smiled to himself and fell asleep.

The sun made it's way through the small window falling onto Atem's face. Atem opened his eyes and got up putting a blanket over the window.

//I'm glad. Yugi didn't have a nightmare last night. Whatever was bothering him must have gone away.// Atem thought as he changed into a pair of black leather pants and a cotton black muscle shirt. The door to Atem and Yugi's room opened. Kaiba walked in

"Atem, we've arrived. Pack up yours and Yugi's things. Kerry and I will be getting the car. Stay with Brandon and Jonas." Kaiba whispered; Atem nodded as he turned and began gathering the little things that him and Yugi had bought from merchants on the boat. Kaiba left the room closing the door behind him.

//Damn. How am I gonna wake Yugi up...// Atem's train of thought broke when he felt a stabbing pain in his throat. He opened his mouth in a silent scream. Atem made a grab for his puzzle on his bed. His fingers only grazed the tip of it. Atem wrapped his fingers around his neck. He winced in pain but kept his eyes shut. His vision was blurring from the pain. Atem reached again this time grasping it. Immediately the pain disappears.

//I don't know why but this pendant seems to keep the pain away from my throat. At least it keeps the others from knowing all the pain I'm going through. As long as they don't find out the truth of what happened the first time I was taken.// Atem thought as Yugi woke up.

"A-Atem...g-good morning." Yugi said yawning; Atem smiled and nodded before slipping the pendant around his neck. Yugi motioned towards the bags filled with their little stuff.

"What's up?" Yugi asked; Atem pouted cutely seeing as he couldn't speak. "Ah! I mean have we arrived at America?" Yugi asked sheepishly; Atem smiled and nodded. Yugi stood up and grabbed the small bag.

"Alright then come on." stood up and walked out of the room with Yugi at his side. Half-way through the hall Yugi snapped his fingers. He handed the bag to Atem.

"I forgot my laptop. Go on ahead of me. I'll be right there." Yugi said running back to the room. Though he instantly regreted(sp) leaving Atem's side when he heard a gun shot.

Authors Notes: And that's where I leave you! Sorry it's so short! I didn't have that much time to write this week. Well Till next week. See ya everyone! Ja Ne!


	12. A Game?

**Chapter 12**

"**_blah" English _**

Yugi forgot about his laptop and ran back to Atem. Atem was sitting on the floor. Hugging his knees tightly and his head bent down into his knees. The bag held loosely in his grip.

"Atem! Atem are you alright?" Atem lifted his head up and looked at Yugi. Yugi knelt down to face Atem. Atem moved his mouth but no sound came out.

"I don't understand you." Yugi said; Atem pointed to the open door. Yugi looked at Atem then stood up slowly making his way to the door. Pushing open the door wider he looked out. Yugi gasped and stepped back. The gunshot it was aimed towards...towards...Brandon...and...it hit. Brandon was dead. Forever sleeping in a pool of his own blood. Yugi went back to Atem and took the bag from him.

"It'll be alright Atem. I wish you could talk, that way you could tell me what happened." Yugi whispered; Atem looked at Yugi and stood up along with Yugi.

"We'll go out there together." Yugi whispered as they made their way to the door.

(A/N: So you aren't left in the dark cause I'll forget to mention this later)

----Just a Few Minutes Ago----

Brandon whistled happily as he made his way out of the door. He looked around. Atem and Yugi weren't out yet.

"Guess I'll just wait for them to show up, but where's Jonas. He would be here by now." Brandon said to himself as he started whistling again. The sound of footsteps caused him to stop

"Oh hey, there you are!" Brandon said; Jonas smiled and handed him a note

"I found this in my bedroom. I take it you put it there, since you obviously love riddles." Jonas said; Brandon took the note and read it

_'Protecting thy prince shall cost you. One by one you'll fall. Stay alive and it shall die. Escape thy clutches, discover the next with the clues. Thy cycle shall move.' _

Brandon finished reading and looked confused.

"I didn't write this. My riddles usually have an easy answer to find. This...this thing isn't even a riddle. More like clues." Brandon said; Jonas looked at him confused and pulled out a laughing box.

"This was on top of it. I don't know what it means." Jonas said handing it to Brandon. Brandon took it and examined it. Brandon opened his mouth but no words came out as the sound of a gun shot was heard. Brandon fell to the ground. Pain shooting all over his body.

"Oh god! Hang on Brandon, I'll get some help!" Jonas yelled as he ran off to get help. Brandon looked around.

"A-Atem." Brandon muttered as Atem's figure appeared above him. Atem's eyes were wide with shock and filled with confusion "Atem. You're...the king of...games. Figure...this...out." Brandon lifted up the note; Atem took it and read it quickly. Brandon held Atem's other hand in his. Atem looked at the note confused then looked back at Brandon. Brandon merely smiled. His blood beginning to mix into his blond locks.

"I know...you'll figure...it out...I love you...baby brother." Brandon said before his blue eyes closed and his hand fell limp and onto the floor splashing in the blood. Atem gave a silent gasp then ran back through the door in the corridor to await Yugi.

//First Jeremy now Brandon...why are they doing this...why!// Atem thought as he hugged his knees close to his chest. He rested his forehead on his knees and started to think over the writing in the note.

//By Prince they must mean Yugi. Everyone's protecting him. Along with me. Yugi must be the prince. If whoever is after Yugi is gonna kill us one by one by the order we're protecting him, then I should have been killed first...but by clues that must mean that whoever is doing this will send another note along with a clue on who's gonna get killed next.//

Atem sighed in frustration

// Yes I remember. On the plane I got an e-mail from someone. They said you have two hours to discover who's next. I downloaded the file that came with it and it showed a really good drawing of me when I was four. Jeremy loved drawing me on his free time! That was my clue and I couldn't figure it out! DAMMIT! Alright the next one. There was a laughing box in Brandon's right hand. That must have been the clue. Brandon loved telling jokes and making people laugh. Dammit I can't even figure out something quick enough to save someone's life.//

//If they're targeting Yugi then I should leave him alone...that would mean breaking up with him.//

(A/N: Then you know what happens so I'm going to skip forward to where we left off!)

Police officers were around Brandon's body examining him. Medical officials were bringing a plastic bag to put his body in. Yugi nearly threw up at the site of all the blood. Atem put a hand over Yugi's eyes and led him off the boat. Atem took his hand away from Yugi's eyes when they stepped onto pavement. A black limo stopped in front of them. Jonas raced out of the car and hugged Atem.

"I'm so glad you're safe. Come on. Let's get you to the hospital." Jonas whispered before having Atem and Yugi walk ahead of them. Kerry and Kaiba were in the limo sitting side by side next to the mini fridge. Atem went in and Yugi followed. They sat right across from Kerry and Kaiba. Jonas climbed in and sat next to Yugi. Closing the door behind him with a soft 'slam' the limo started to smoothly drive to the hospital.

"Since Aya's still in Japan then we'll have to do this against the law and say that Seto is our lost brother and he's going to pay for Atem's operation." Kerry said quietly; Atem glanced at Kerry quickly then averted his gaze back to the ground. The ride was silent. Kerry would glance between Atem and Yugi constantly. Atem's gaze remained on the ground. Jonas pulled out a small album and started looking through it. Kaiba remained transfixed with the world outside the window.

//Why is it so quiet. Usually it's hard to keep it quiet in here...I guess that was Brandon's doing.// Yugi thought as the limo stopped. The door opened and the driver spoke

"Mr. Kaiba, we have arrived at the hospital." Kaiba motioned to Yugi to get Atem out first. Yugi nodded and took hold of Atem's arm. Atem jumped a bit but relaxed when he saw it was just Yugi.

"Come on." Yugi muttered as he climbed out of the limo still holding Atem's arm. Atem followed and was immediantly grabbed by nurses and doctors. They tore him away from Yugi's grip and put him on a wheelchair quickly guiding him away. Yugi stood dumbstruck for a few seconds before running after the doctors.

"Should we have told him, the doctors here have wanted to look at Atem's case for years?" Jonas asked; Kerry shook his head

"Nah, I think he knows how anyway." Kerry said before him, Jonas, and Kaiba climbed out of the limo and walked to the hospital entrance.

Yugi was stopped from following Atem into the ER.

"_I'm sorry little boy but, you can't go in there_." The nurse spoke; Yugi looked at her confused

//Crap what the hell did she just say?! Why didn't I listen in my English class more?!//

"_Sorry, he's just worried about Atem. You know the one you've all wanted to see the condition of._" Jonas said coming up behind Yugi and putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders. The nurse gasped

"_He's here!_" The nurse turned around and ran into the ER.

"Uh, what was that?" Yugi asked; Jonas chuckled

"The doctors here have wanted to take a look at Atem's throat problem for the longest time." Kerry said as he pushed the two towards the waiting room.

"I already told them to start the operation. Once they're done, they'll come out and tell us how everything went. For now, there's a nurse who'll be telling us about the condition of Atem's vocal cords."

"You're always ahead of these things aren't you." Yugi said; Kerry nodded.

"He's been like this since he was eight. Always five steps ahead of everyone else." Jonas said as they arrived at the waiting room. Kaiba was talking to a nurse at the front desk. Kerry pushed Jonas and Yugi onto some chairs then left to speak with the nurse Kaiba was talking to.

"Jonas...has Atem ever seen death?" Yugi asked; Jonas shook his head

"Nope. He's never seen anyone die in front of him. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that when Brandon was killed, I think Atem was there. I found Atem huddled up in the hallway trembling." Jonas got lost in thought discontinuing the conversation. Yugi started to think back on the dream he had on the boat. Where Atem was killed. Tears stung Yugi's eyes.

//It can't be true. Atem can't get killed.// Yugi though. Tears flowing down his flustered cheeks. Jonas took notice of Yugi when he had hiccuped.

"Hey, Yugi, it'll be okay. Atem's a fighter, he won't die on us." Jonas whispered; Yugi sniffed and hiccuped before looking at Jonas.

"H-how d-do you kn-know that. F-for all w-we kn-know h-he c-could be k-killed in h-his sleep." Yugi said between sobs. Jonas hugged Yugi reassuringly.

"It's okay. After last time, Seto's going to put guards to protect the inside and outside of Atem's room." Jonas whispered; Yugi hiccuped and pulled back from Jonas.

"B-but wh-what if he c-can n-never sing a-again?" Jonas shook his head

"Stop worrying. Take a nap. You're probably just tired." Jonas whispered; Yugi leaned onto Jonas and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kerry and Kaiba returned and sat next to Jonas.

"How's he holding up?" Kerry asked motioning towards Yugis' sleeping form.

"He's worried that Atem will die or something. Maybe it was a bad idea sending Atem to Domino High School." Jonas whispered the last part.

"No, it wasn't a mistake!" Kerry yelled standing to his feet; Jonas lay Yugi's head down on the chair and stood up

"Yes it was! You knew perfectly well what was going to happen! You knew the reason everything happened for the longest time! Stop lying to your baby brother and help him! Tell him the truth and we can save him faster!" Jonas yelled; Kerry grabbed Jonas by the collar of his shirt

"HE'S MY BABY BROTHER AND I'LL DECIDE WHAT HE SHOULD OR SHOULDN'T KNOW!!!" Kerry yelled

"HE'S MY BABY BROTHER TOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ALL THESE DECISIONS FOR HIM! HE'S NINETEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HE CAN DO WHAT HE WANTS!!!" Jonas yelled back

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kaiba yelled pulling Kerry and Jonas apart "ATEM NEEDS YOU BOTH NOW! SO START ACTING YOU AGE AND NOT YOUR SHOE SIZE!!!" Kerry and Jonas nodded and glared at each other a few seconds before a nurse walked over to them.

"E-excuse me. Are you here for Atem." The nurse asked in perfect Japanese.

"Yes we are." Yugi spoke standing up.

"Yugi, you should go back to sleep." Jonas said; Yugi shook his head

"With you guys yelling I wouldn't get much rest anyway." Yugi said walking in front of him

"Well? How's Atem?" Kerry asked; the nurse sighed

"Atem's vocal cords are completely singed, on the verge of collapsing. There is a very low chance of him ever being able to speak again. But what has us baffled is that his vocal cords should have collapsed three weeks ago." The nurse said

"You mean the day the plane crashed." Jonas whispered; the nurse nodded

"Then why does he still have them?" Kaiba asked

"We do not know. He has an angel looking after him I suppose. The doctors will try and give him artificial vocal cords without damaging the remains of his vocal cords. Though as I said his chance of speaking ever again are very low." the nurse said bowing and leaving to the ER once again.

"Yugi, come on. Seto booked a room for us. I'll take you there and you can sleep." Jonas said putting an arm around Yugi's quivering shoulders

"The limo is outside. I'll stay here with Kerry. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Kaiba said; Jonas nodded and guided Yugi out of the hospital. Yugi entered the limo first then Jonas. As the limo started something crashed through the window on Yugi's side. Yugi shielded his eyes from the glass. When he looked again, on the seat next to him was a note and a tape recorder. Yugi picked it up and played it. Atem's song 'Proud of Your Boy' started to play. Jonas grabbed it and turned it off. Grabbing the note he read it out loud.

"Can you guess who's next?" Jonas crumbled up the note and glanced at Yugi. His eyes shined with unshed tears.

Authors Notes: BLAH! I hate this chapter so much! Anyway can you figure out who's next? Sorry for such a short chapter. I had TONS of homework this week. Anyway till next time! See ya!


	13. Kerry or Jonas?

**Chapter 13**

**This chapter was inspired (quickly) by a ton of awesome songs **

Yugi lay in the hotel bed. He hadn't bothered to cover himself in the blankets. The sun was rising. He hadn't slept all night.

//I should be able to figure this clue out. Why is it so difficult. It could easily be Atem since it's his song and they record his song all the time. But it could be Kerry since Kerry loves this song and was the one who recorded Atem's voice and sent it to the company. I'm so confused. GAH! Why can't I figure this out!// Yugi thought as he sat up in the bed. Swinging his feet around he jumped off the bed and onto the carpet. The door to his room opened and two eyes peeked in.

"Yugi. Are you awake?"

"Yeah. You can come in Jonas." Yugi said; the door opened wide and Jonas walked in. Yugi jumped onto the bed sitting down.

"Hey, how ya doin?" Jonas asked sitting next to Yugi on the bed

"I'm still worried about Atem." Yugi whispered staring at the carpet

"Well here's some good news. Atem's operation was a success. He should be able to talk after a week of recovery." Yugi's face brightened. Literally the sun peaked through the window and hit his face. Yugi smiled brightly his eyes lit up with hope.

"Really?" Yugi asked beginning to bounce up and down on the bed; Jonas laughed and nodded

"We can go see him now if you'd like?" Yugi nodded excitedly; Jonas laughed and stood up

"Alright. Take a shower and change then we'll go." Yugi nodded and ran into the shower. Jonas laughed and left the room. Yugi started the water. He took his shirt and pants off. Leaving him in his boxers. He quickly glanced at the mirror. His hair was a mess. Almost resembled Atem's. Yugi sighed and went back to the shower. He ran his hand under the faucet. The water seemed ready. Yugi flipped up the nob and the water sprouted out from the shower head. Yugi slipped off his boxers and stepped inside the shower. The warm water felt good on his dirt encrusted skin. He hadn't noticed it but he had piles of dirt all around his skin. Giving him the look of a small tan. The water washed that away leaving a brown muddy looking substance at the bottom. Yugi grabbed the soap and rubbed it under his arms. On his chest and everywhere else he saw dirt. Finally being able to see his pale skin he grabbed the shampoo and dumped more then half of it in his hair. The bubbles and foam turned a dark brown color.

"Ew! How long ago was it since I properly bathed?!" Yugi asked himself out loud before letting the water wash away all the suds in his hair. Feeling no more soap her grabbed the conditionar. He squirted the substance out and scrubbed it into his hair. Letting the water wash it away as he scrubbed. Yugi's mind suddenly clicked. Like a puzzle falling together.

/Wait a sec. Jonas and Kerry's argument. Kerry's comment at the hospital. It all makes sense now! Those two know more then they lead on! That boy on the horse in the past! That was Kerry! The note! THE CLUE! OH GOD! KERRY'S NEXT!/

Yugi thought as he quickly washed away the remains of the conditioner and turned off the water. Running out he quickly dried himself and ran into his room with a towel wrapped around his slender waist. Quickly pulling out some boxer shorts, pants, shirt and socks he dropped the towel. Pulled on his boxers and black pants. Then his black sleeveless shirt. He sat on the floor and quickly pulled on his socks. He stood up and ran out of his room. He zoomed past Jonas in the hallway

"Yugi! Yugi! Come back! Where are you goin?!" Jonas yelled; Yugi ignored him as he ran down the stairs. (A/N: He was too much in a hurry to use the elevator. I know an elevator is faster but it takes a hell of a long time to get to you. Sue me for having him take the stairs!)

Just as Yugi took a step out of the hotel he crashed into someone causing both of them to fall to the ground. Yugi quickly stood up and wiped the dirt from his pants and butt.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going. Excuse me!" Yugi said quickly and started to run again only to be tripped and thrown to the ground. Yugi looked back. Kerry had a hold of his foot

"Where ya off to squirt?" Kerry asked giving a small laugh. Yugi pulled his foot out of Kerry's grasp.

"Kerry! You're safe!" Yugi exclaimed quickly standing up. Kerry sighed and stood up as well.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kerry asked; Yugi shook his head

"No reason." //He shouldn't know...he might start to worry." Yugi thought as Jonas ran out of the hotel panting heavily

"There...you are...Yugi...don't ever...run off...like that...again." Jonas said between gasps of breath. Yugi smiled sheepishly

"I had to get to Kerry." Yugi muttered; Jonas gasped

"You figured out the clue!" Jonas said; Yugi nodded. Kerry stood there confused then pulled out a piece of paper

"Here. I don't understand this. Figure this out." Kerry said handing the paper to Yugi; Yugi opened it and read it out loud

"You've stopped my attack. Though you thought of the wrong person. Watch thy prince, I may interefere(sp)." Yugi gasped and dropped the paper. Kerry took hold of Yugi and Jonas's wrists and began running back to the limo. He (roughly) threw Yugi and Jonas into the limo and pushed the driver out. Stepping into the driver seat himself he started the limo and stepped on the gas peddle fiercely.

"KERRY! Slow down! You before you hurt someone!" Jonas yelled as Yugi was tossed onto the ground; Jonas grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him on his lap hugging him close to keep him away from any damage that might come.

"KERRY! STOP THE CAR NOW!" Jonas yelled; Yugi had started to shake. Frightened. Not because of the limo's crazy, insane driver but for Atem. He was still in the OR.

//What if this killer guy has already gotten to Atem. I know the clue was Kerry but what if...if...NO! Don't think like that Yugi. Your thoughts always jinx the people around you.// Yugi thought bitterly as the limo made a sudden stop. Jonas fell to the ground with Yugi safely in his arms.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Jonas asked; Yugi looked up at him and nodded.

"Come on! We have to check on Atem!" Kerry said opening the door; Yugi quickly scrambled away from Jonas and out of the limo. Running inside the hospital. Everything seemed normal. Kerry and Jonas beat Yugi to the front desk.

"_Ma'am. I need to know about my brother Atem. Has his operation finished?"_Kerry asked the nurse

"_Yes sir. Mr. Kaiba is in his room at this moment. Room number six hundred sixty six." _The nurse said; Yugi ran to the room.

"Six hundred sixty three...sixty four...sixty five...sixty six!" Yugi mumbled to himself as he came across the room. He entered quietly. Kaiba was sitting on a chair next to Atem's bed. Atem was asleep. White gauge was wrapped around his neck and an air mask was around his nose and mouth.

"Yugi. He's fine." Kaiba said simply; Yugi sighed and stepped inside and stood next to Atem.

"Atem...you're safe...please wake up soon...I need you now...more then ever." Yugi whispered quiet enough for Kaiba not to hear. A doctor walked in with Jonas and Kerry.

"Ah I see young Mr. Mutou has already arrived. Now, Atem's operation went by perfectly. His vocal cords were more singed then we imagined but he made it through. If he hadn't had this operation today...we would have died." The doctor said

"How could he have died if his voice was the only thing that was destroyed?" Jonas asked

"His singed vocal cords had caught an infection when he was more or less around the age of eight. The infection spread to his heart and lungs giving him problems with breathing and stay awake during the day."

"But he seemed fine!" Kerry exclaimed

"Then he must have hid the fact that he couldn't breath or rest correctly. He must have not wanted to be a burden." The doctor said walking over to Atem. Yugi moved away and let the doctor check Atem's pulse.

"Doctor...if he was gonna die because of his vocal cords then...how long would it have taken?" Yugi asked; The doctor thought for a moment

"The moment his vocal cords were singed and due to the infection he should have died in a matter of four hours." Yugi gasped

"Then how did he live?! He should have been dead two weeks ago!" Yugi exclaimed causing Atem to wake up. Atem slowly opened his eyes. Making sure not to make a noise to listen. The doctor turned around to face Yugi

"I understand that Mr. Mutou but-"

"No but's! I want an explanation! How could someone live that long! If he was fated to die then why is he alive?!" Kaiba yelled interrupting the doctor. The doctor jumped and turned around to face Atem again. The doctor smiled

"Good Afternoon young Mr. Amoun. How are you feeling?" Yugi pushed the doctor aside and smiled.

"Atem...can you speak?" Yugi asked; Atem smiled and shrugged his shoulders the best he could in that position. Yugi smiled

"Say something." Yugi whispered; The doctor put a hand on Yugi's shoulder

"He won't be able to talk for another two weeks. He needs to recover first." The doctor said softly; Yugi nodded

"Atem...soon you'll be completely healthy. You'll be able to sing. Sing loud and proud." Yugi whispered; Atem smiled

"As soon as he feels up to it. He may leave." The doctor said; Atem frowned and shook his head.

"Don't you wanna go home with us?" Yugi asked; Atem nodded and lifted his hand to his head.

"Oh I get it. You feel lightheaded right?" Yugi asked; Atem nodded again and put his hand back to his side. Closing his eyes he fell into a dreamless sleep.

"It's probably best he stay here overnight. Oh and Jonas, that song you wrote for Atem's concert. It's brilliant. I never really got the chance to tell you that. That song is played as the elevator music and if you're on hold." The doctor said; Jonas smirked

"Thanks, but Atem's the one who found the tune to it." Jonas said; Yugi gave Jonas a confused look

"What song?" Yugi asked; Jonas smiled

"Proud of Your Boy. I wrote it for one of Atem's first concerts." Jonas said proudly. Yugi gasped

"Wow! That's one of the coolest songs and you wrote it!" Yugi exclaimed; Jonas nodded

"I'd hate to destroy this little Q & A but we'd better go. We need to start packing up what we have and Seto's gotta arrange a way for us to get back to Domino." Kerry said ushering Yugi, Kaiba, and Jonas out of Atem's room.

"Kerry. We can walk." Jonas said as they reached the limo. Kerry pushing them all the way. Kaiba got into the driver seat while Jonas, Kerry and Yugi got into the back. They closed the door and the limo started.

"This is great! I should plan a return concert for Atem! We'll invite two hundred of his closes fans!" Kerry said; Jonas shook his head

"Jonas, we'll need new songs!" Kerry said as he pulled out a planner

"Kerry! Stop! Atem won't be better for awhile. He's gonna need help...maybe even theorapy! He saw Brandon die! He's not gonna be the same for a long while!" Jonas said pulling the planner out of Kerry's hands

"Jonas stop. I know what's best for my baby brother!" Kerry exclaimed

"He's my baby brother too and I have just as much right as you do to decide what's best for him!" Jonas shot back. Yugi sighed

"ALRIGHT BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!! NEITHER OF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO DECIDE WHAT'S BEST FOR ATEM! THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DECIDE WHAT'S BEST FOR ATEM IS ATEM!!!" Yugi yelled; Jonas and Kerry looked at Yugi shocked then faced out their windows. Yugi huffed and folded his arms over his chest. He leaned back and relaxed on the leather of the chair.

//I wonder where the next clue is. If we stopped the attack then the killer guy should have sent another clue and hint. There aren't many protectors left. If they die out then Atem will...will...// Yugi was broken out of his thoughts by a ringing noise. Jumping Yugi reached into his pocket. His cellphone. It was still working.

//Strange.// Yugi thought as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"YUGI WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING ME!? I'VE CALLED MILLIONS OF TIMES AND YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED!!!" Yugi winced at hearing the loud voice

"Uh sorry Mia. Well what's up?" Yugi asked; Mia sighed

"Well I found some very important history here in these old scriptures. I know how to figure this all out. And I also know that Atem has an upside down pyramid around his neck now. Well I know a spell that can help us figure this out but we need that pyramid. Now it says here that if we don't cast this spell before-" Mia was cut off by a loud crash and shouting voices.

"Mia! What's going on are you okay?!" Yugi yelled into the phone. He heard more crashes and then Mia's yell. After that the line went dead.

"Mia...Mia! MIA!" Yugi yelled. Yugi sighed and hung up his phone.

"What's wrong?" Jonas asked; Yugi let loose a shaky breath

"My cousin Mia...something happened to her and...I can't help her..." Yugi whispered. The limo stopped and Jonas stepped out. Yugi looked up as he was about to step out. Someone...a man...was on top the hotel...with a bow and arrow!

"JONAS LOOK OUT!" Yugi yelled but it was too late. Jonas turned around and the arrow was released. Piercing Jonas's heart. Jonas gasped and fell to his knees then the side of his face. Yugi and Kerry and Kaiba quickly ran out of the limo and to him.

"Seto call an ambulance!" Kerry demanded; Kaiba pulled his cellphone out quickly. Kerry and Yugi knelt down to Jonas's side.

"Jonas! Jonas! Stay awake! Come on! Don't go! Atem and I still need you! You can't die!" Kerry yelled, tears flowing from his eyes. Jonas looked up at Kerry and smiled weakly.

"K-Kerry...watch over...**::watch over the prince...he still needs you...I have played my part in fate as it was destined all those years ago...it's time to tell Yugi and the prince...the truth...I love your brother...::** ...bye." Jonas spoke between gasps of breath; Kerry shook his head fiercely

"NO! We'll tell him together! You can make it! I know you will!" Kerry said softly; Yugi closed his eyes from the tears that threatened to fall.The siren of an ambulance was heard and growing louder. Kaiba returned

"They're on their way. Yugi, come with me. This isn't something you should watch." Kaiba said as he took hold of Yugi's shoulders and lead him away and into the hotel.

"Why...why didn't I figure out that the were after Jonas once I had known he had written the song...when he stopped the attack...it must have been because Kerry was with Jonas..." Yugi voice trailed off as Kaiba and him entered an elevator.

A/N: OMG THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOOOOO FREAKIN ANNOYING!!!!! Sorry Ya'll but I just killed Jonas...or did I? LOL NO ONE KNOWS!!!! XD So anyhoo please review! OMG SIX PAGES!!!! 2682 WORDS!!! SWEET!!! If you wanna know the amv's and songs that inspired this chapter please contact me! Anyhoo till next time! Ja Ne! PS For those of you who are wondering when Jonas said "I Love Your Brother" take note that THAT was NO TYPO


	14. A Dream or reality?

**Chapter 14**

Sorry for the short chapter and for updating so super quickly but I won't be updating next week due to an AMV contest I have...so yeah...if you want to youtubeDOTcom enter there is still time. Just go to and enter minafier once you find my username go to my profile and on my videos there should be one named AMV contest. Click on it and watch. Well anyway Till Laterz!

"Yugi...are you alright?" Yugi lifted his head. Kaiba was standing at his doorway. It had been a couple hours since Jonas was taken to the hospital. Still no news. Was Jonas killed? Or did he survive? Yugi was confused and having all these stupid riddles and this giant game to figure out wasn't helping his now growing migraine.

"Yugi?" Kaiba said softly again; Yugi nodded

"I'm fine." Yugi whispered

"Well the hospital called. They were able to save him. Jonas is alive." Yugi sighed in relief

"I'm glad."

"Kerry says we can go over and see him. I told him we would tomorrow. By the looks of it, you haven't slept more then a few minutes the last few days. You should sleep the rest of the day." Yugi shook his head

"Can you take me to visit Atem? I want to talk to him." Kaiba nodded

"Alright but only if you promise not to tell anyone that I'm being nice to you, if you do I will hunt you down and destroy your duel monsters deck!" Yugi smiled and nodded

"Deal!" Kaiba turned around and walked down the hallway; Yugi soon followed. Just as he reached the door an arrow flew by his head and stuck itself on the door. Yugi gasped and ran to it. Pulling it off the door he noticed a note attached to it. Detaching the note he read it to himself

//Jonas is gone. Here's your next clue.// Yugi noticed the white patch taped to the note. He pulled it off. It was a photo. Yugi's eyes widened.

"No...no...NO!" Yugi yelled dropping the note the photo then running off to find Kaiba. The photo and note drifted to the ground. The photo above the note. In the photo was a picture of a five-year-old Atem, with a mini headset microphone, singing his heart out.

"KAIBA!" Yugi yelled as he made it out of the hotel. The limo waited at the end of the driveway. Yugi ran to the limo. The door opened and Kaiba stepped out.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Kaiba asked; Yugi rushed to him and pushed him into the limo.

"No time to explain just get to the hospital as quickly as possible!" Yugi huffed as he jumped in and slammed the limo door closed. The limo immediately started to slowly venture to the hospital.

"Kaiba we have to get there NOW!" Yugi yelled; Kaiba motioned for the driver to pick up the paste. The limo quickly started to zoom by the buildings. Yugi watched the blur of cars as they zoomed to the hospital. The sudden stop of the limo caused Yugi to roll onto the ground.

"Ow." Yugi muttered sitting up and rubbing his head; Kaiba laughed and stepped over him walking out of the limo. Yugi pouted but ran out of the limo anyway. Quickly running through the doors of the hospital and past the main desk.

"_E-excuse me sir, you have to sign in first!"_ The nurse yelled; Yugi ignored her for two reasons. One he was in a hurry and two he had no clue what the hell she just said.

"Hey where's the fire squirt!?" Kerry yelled stepping in front of Yugi. Yugi hesitated for a second then ran around Kerry.

"Sorry Kerry, I don't have time to talk!" Yugi yelled back as he made it to the elevator. Pressing the number thirteen repeatedly.

"Come on stupid elevator!" Yugi shouted as the elevator finally began to move. The song 'Proud of Your Boy' started to play. Yugi bit his lower lip. Jumping up and down impatiently at the elevator made a ding noise. The doors opened and Yugi quickly ran out into the hallway.

"Six hundred sixty...sixty-two...sixty-three...sixty-four...sixty-five...sixty-seven!? What the hell!?" Yugi yelled. Looking two both sides. To his left, six hundred sixty-five, to his right six hundred sixty-seven.

"Where's room six hundred sixty-six!?" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi. What the hell were you thinking?! Running off by yourself! Especially with that crazy killer on the loose!" Yugi looked behind him. Kerry was stomping up to him.

"Kerry...where's room six hundred sixty-six?!" Yugi exclaimed; Kerry gasped and looked to both his sides.

"W-WHERE DID ATEM'S ROOM GO!? SOMEONES OUT TO KILL HIM! I JUST KNOW IT! MIA SAYS HE'S THE RE-INCARNATION OF THIS PRINCE FROM ANCIENT EGYPT! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM! THIS KILLER MUST BE USING MAGIC TO HIDE ATEM'S ROOM! ATEM COULD BE HURT AND BLEEDING OR...OR...HE COULD BE...DEAD!" Yugi yelled; Kerry grinned. Lowering his head. His bangs shadowing over his eyes.

"You're smarter then you lead on pheasant." Kerry said

"Huh?" Yugi muttered taking a step back. Kerry laughed maniacally.

"You pathetic peasant. You can't even discover the truth when it lies right beneath your nose!" Kerry said lifting his head up. His eyes glowing an eerie red. He lifted his hands to his shoulders height. Immediately chains flew from behind him aiming straight for Yugi. Yugi gasped and turned around determined to get to the other elevator. Just as he reached the elevator the chains grasped onto him tightly. Yugi yelled and tried to struggle. The chains forced him to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs. The chains slowly dragged him back to Kerry. Yugi closed his eyes breathing deeply.

"Dear peasant. Would you like to see your lover one more time." Kerry said his voice already becoming more demonic. He felt the chains lift him up into a standing position. His arms outstretched to his sides.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Kerry yelled; Yugi slowly opened his eyes. He gasped. In Kerry's grasp was Atem. Atem had his eyes shut tightly. Biting his lip. Around his neck, along with the white gauge, was a dog collar with a chain leash.

"Atem." Yugi spoke softly; Atem opened his eyes and gasped. He mouthed something. It didn't take a genius to know that Atem had mouthed 'Yugi'. Kerry laughed and bound Atem's wrists together with chains. Pushing Atem forward onto the ground.

"Now, now. A Prince shouldn't bow to a peasant." Kerry said walking over and grabbing a fistful of Atem's hair, pulling Atem to his feet. Kerry stood to his full height pulling Atem up so his head was eye level to Kerry's. He was still pulling by his hair and Atem was now raised a foot above the ground. His feet swinging back and forth. Atem bit his lip, feeling liquid run through his teeth and into his mouth. He had bitten through his bottom lip.

"Atem! Now leave him alone!" Yugi yelled beginning to struggle against the chains. Kerry smirked

"Do you see this peasant! Look at how pathetic your might prince is now! What are you gonna do about it!?" Kerry yelled throwing Atem to the ground. A knife appeared in Kerry's hands

"Say goodbye. Your prince dies tonight!" Kerry charged at Atem, knife raised.

"NO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Yugi yelled. He pulled his arms down in front of him breaking the chains into small shards. Stepping onto the ground Yugi quickly ran in front of Kerry and kicked him in the stomach. Winding him. Yugi quickly ran to Atem.

"Atem...I'm keeping my promise. I will protect you. No matter what." Yugi whispered. Atem was out cold. Yugi closed his eyes then turned his head back at Kerry. Glaring at Kerry with crimson eyes.

"So the little peasant has some fight in him." Kerry said standing up straight. Smirking. "but that won't save you." Yugi stood up and in front of Atem protectively.

"You will no longer touch him!" Yugi said. He moved his arm to his chest then threw it out. A sword appearing in his hand. Kerry gasped

"So...it seems you did train all those years ago. Whatever...it makes no difference. The Prince's power will be mine!" Kerry said twirling his hand the knife turned into a sword. He charged at Yugi. Yugi lifted his sword defensively. Yugi blocked the attack and pushed Kerry forward.

//I never learned how to fight with a sword. Why does this seem so easy?!// Yugi thought to himself as he fought with the elegance and perfection as a great master samurai. Blocking each of Kerry's attacks. Kerry and Yugi's swords clashed together like X's. Their faces separated by the swords.

"I don't have time for this game!" Kerry exclaimed taking Yugi by surprise and pushing him back. Quickly Kerry ran to Atem. Pulling out a white orb.

"By the powers invested in me by the great demon Alice, I command thee! Powers of the Great Prince of Egypt. Come to me!" Kerry chanted. The white orb began to glow. A yellow light escaped from Atem's body and began to enter the white orb. Kerry laughed and raised his sword. He stopped right above Atem. His sword turned back into a knife.

"NO!" Yugi yelled. Quickly running to Kerry and Atem. But he wasn't quick enough. The sword was forced down. Piercing Atem's heart. Atem jerked up but fell limp right away. Kerry laughed wickedly.

"NO!" Yugi shot up in bed. Panting, Yugi looked around the room. He was in his hotel room. In his pajamas, in bed.

"It was all a dream. A dream...or...or was it real?" Yugi questioned himself as Kerry ran into the room

"Yugi! Quick get up! A fire has started in the hospital!" Kerry exclaimed; Yugi's eyes widened

"Atem." Yugi muttered before he ran out of his room with Kerry behind him.

//Atem...please be safe.//

Authors Notes: Yeah. Sue me for making this short and putting it up early. Well with the amv contest I sorta had to do this. I had to make this short cause my mom's bugging me about going to bed. I have school in the morning. Well for those of you who don't know how to make amv's and don't have a youtube account, I'll give you this little contest. Whoever can answer this correctly in reviews will have their own MAIN character in this chapter. Well here's the contest. I think this might be too easy but you have to answer this riddle:

_What creeps on the grounds and clings to the pillars?_

Good luck. Till Dec. 15! Oh and for those who are a bit confused on when the dream started. Well when the limo suddenly stopped and Yugi sorta flipped over he was knocked out cold. Kaiba went back and drove back to the hotel to let Yugi rest. Kerry arrived at the hotel a few hours later. So yeah. Hope that clears up a bit. Oh and Kerry dressed Yugi. There was no way Kaiba would change him. So Ja Ne!


	15. Final Battle PART ONE

I originally planned to have four winners from fanfiction but one person never gave me their character. So three winners it was. The winner from youtube is here as well.

Contest Winners from fanfiction are:

_Cavialover _

and

_Shamise_

and

_Enlightened-Forces_

Winner from youtube is:

_KingOfGames2 _a.k.a_ yugiismyname_

Congratulations to all four of you. I hope you like this chapter.

Here are the new characters and the authors/winners who created them.

Credit goes to them for these characters. This is how it'll be arranged.(author/winner who created him/her)-(Character name)

Enlightened Forces-Samara

Shamise-Pachúa

Cavialover-Maigo

and

KingOfGames2-Sam

Those are the characters. They'll show up later on as the story goes on but they will show up. I promise you that.

"_blah" _ English

"**::blah::"** Translated Egyptian

"Blah" Normal

So stay seated. Grab a snack, drink, a blanket and a tissue for this is final chapter of Caged Memories.

-Side Note- Tissues will be sold at the end of the chapter at the cost of one review and NO FLAMING and I'm talking to you Yugi Shon.

NOW In the name of the moon -does Sailor Moon fighting pose- Enjoy!

Disclaimer: When hell freezes over I will own Yu-Gi-Oh!

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

**CHAPTER 15**

Yugi, Kerry, and Kaiba finally arrived at the hospital. The fire had spread drastically.

"Jonas and Atem are still in there!" Kerry yelled as he tried to get into the building only to be stopped by a firefighter.

"_Calm down sir. We have almost gotten all of the patients out."_ The man said.

"_Who the hell are you?! I have to save my brothers!"_ Kerry yelled; The man placed a hand firmly on Kerry's shoulder.

"_My name is Mark. I'm the chief firefighter. Please remain calm and return behind the yellow line."_ Mark said; Kerry shook his head as another fighter ran out from inside the hospital holding a man.

"Jonas!" Kerry yelled recognizing the dark brown hair of his brother. Kerry began to run, pushing past Mark and to the firefighter holding Jonas

"Jonas!" Kerry exclaimed taking Jonas away from the firefighter and to the huddle of doctors and nurses with three ambulances from another hospital across the town.

Yugi, having gotten lost in the crowd, crawled his way through the many feet gathered around the hospital. Strong hands grabbed onto Yugi's upper arms and pulled him to his feet. Yugi gasped and started to kick and yell.

"OW! You little runt!" Yugi froze and looked up.

"Ah sorry Kaiba. I didn't know it was you." Yugi apologized. Kaiba shook his head and began to push Yugi toward the ambulance with Kerry and Jonas.

Once they got there Kerry was pacing, lost in thought. Worry clouding his eyes

"Hey Kerry. Where's Atem?" Yugi asked; Kerry practically pulled out his hair at the sound of the question.

"I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHO I'M WAITING FOR TO COME OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" Kerry yelled; Yugi gasped and started to run around in circles

"OH NO! ATEM! WE GOTTA SAVE HIM! HE'S NOT PHYSICALLY CAPABLE OF DOING ANYTHING YET!!!" Yugi yelled; Kerry stopped pacing and glared at Yugi. His arms folded over his chest.

"You're mocking me aren't you." Kerry stated; Yugi quit running around and smiled impishly

"Naturally." Yugi said unaware as to why he was so calm to this whole matter. A firefighter ran out of the building with a body clutched tightly in his arms. Yugi beat Kerry and ran to the doctors that took the body. Yugi squeezed through the doctors. Gasping at the sight he saw. On the stretcher in front of him sat a wide awake and completely uninjured Atem.

"A-Atem." Yugi whispered; Atem looked at him and smiled. Jumping off the stretcher he began to walk back to the hospital. No one made a move to stop him. Yugi merely followed. Watching Atem's every move. He even noticed when Atem's ear twitched at the slightest sound.

"Atem! Wait where are you going?" Yugi called out taking hold of Atem's wrist. Atem stopped and turned his head to face Yugi.

"Atem...what's wrong?" Yugi whispered; Atem's eyes saddened. Shaking his head he pulled his wrist free of Yugi's grasp. Running to the hospital leaving Yugi confused. Yugi could only watch as Atem positioned himself at the burning entrance of the hospital.

"Hey kid! Get away from there!" Mark yelled running over to Atem. Atem lifted up his hand. An orb of yellow light generated in his palm. Atem grasped it then moved his hand to the door releasing the light. The light expanded and extinguished the flames leaving the hospital the way it was when Atem had first arrived. Yugi gasped.

//This power...it seems...so familiar some how.// Yugi thought as Atem made his way back to Yugi.

"A-Atem, what did you do?" Yugi asked; Atem smiled and shook his head. The doctors immediately went to Atem and lead him to the stretcher for further inspection of his throat. (A/N: Dang those doc's sure are obsessed with Atem's throat!)

"Yugi. What did Atem do?" Kerry asked finally appearing. Yugi narrowed his eyes at Kerry

"Why don't you tell me. You know a lot more then you lead on don't you Kerry if that is your real name." Yugi said glaring daggers at Kerry. Kerry felt cold sweat trickle down the side of his face.

"No I sware. I don't know anything." Kerry said beginning to back away "I've better go and check on Jonas and Atem." Kerry quickly ran back to Jonas and Atem. Yugi pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

"You're hiding something Kerry and I'm gonna find out what." Yugi huffed then casually walked to Atem and Jonas. Kerry speaking with a doctor while Kaiba spoke on the phone. Atem had his eyes closed and had one hand above Jonas' wound.

"Hey, Atem...what're you doing?" Yugi asked; Atem put his finger to his lips. Yugi nodded and watched. A green light appeared from his palm. Gracing the wound on Jonas' chest. Yugi watched in amazement as the blood on the white gauge disappeared. The gauge slowly unwrapped itself from Jonas' chest. (A/N: just a little side note. Jonas isn't wearing a shirt. Just white gauge around his entire chest.)

"Atem, what're you doing?" Kerry asked walking up behind Atem; Atem gave a silent sigh and elbowed his brother in the gut. Yugi bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Kerry rubbed his gut with his arm. Jonas' eyes slowly opened. Atem smiled and removed his hand from Jonas' chest.

"Jonas! You're awake!" Kerry said beginning to reach for Jonas; Atem smacked Kerry's hand away.

"Atem, what's your problem?" Kerry asked; Atem glared at Kerry then turned back to Jonas. Smiling he handed Jonas a doctor's shirt. Jonas took it and put it on.

"Atem...why are you acting like this?" Jonas whispered; Atem frowned and jumped off the stretcher he was sitting on. Walking towards Yugi. He smiled softly. Leaning down and Kissing Yugi's forehead. Yugi blushed lightly.

"Atem, a-are you okay?" Yugi asked uncertainly; Atem smiled and nodded before entering the limo that had appeared behind Yugi. Kaiba was standing outside the limo door waiting. Atem opened the limo door and stepped in. Yugi looked back at Jonas and Kerry. The expressions on their faces were priceless.

"Well come on guys." Yugi said before turning back and running to the limo. He stepped in and took a seat next to Atem.

"Hey Atem. Tell me, what did you do back there?" Yugi whispered as Jonas and Kerry entered the limo. Atem waved his hand motioning that he'd tell him later. Yugi nodded and agreed to that. Watching Kaiba go to the front and starting the limo.

"So um what happened?" Jonas asked "After I lost conciousness." Kerry sighed

"**::You uh well...told me to tell him the truth. That it was time they knew. I disagree with you! Atem is far too young to know the truth!::"** Kerry said in a different tongue. Atem lifted his hand as if motioning stop. Instead an invisible wall separated Yugi and Atem from Kerry and Jonas. They could no longer hear what the other was saying. That way, Kerry and Jonas could speak privately though they'd still be able to see if something happened.

"Atem...I..." Yugi's voice trailed off; Atem looked at Yugi and smiled encouraging him to continue his sentence. Yugi smiled and sighed

"Atem...I know you are lying to me...to everyone. Your voice is perfectly normal now...isn't it." It was more a statement then question. Atem frowned and closed his eyes in thought. Slowly opening his eyes he looked at Yugi sadly. Nodding Atem turned his gaze to his feet.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Yugi snapped slamming his fists on the seat cushions. "Is there something your trying to hide! Tell me! Why won't you talk to me! Is there something you know will pop right out of your mouth once you talk or are you trying to keep us all in the dark! TALK TO ME!" Atem flinched at Yugi's loud voice. Yugi gasped. His eyes widening. His vision clearing then blurring.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Yugi's eye twitched before he fell to the limo ground unconscious.

/Yuugi sat at a round table, picking at his food. Watching as people observed his cousin. Anim. She was to be one of the sacrifices in Ra's festival held every summer. After this summer was over his cousin would forever be lost in the afterlife. Though his thoughts were distracted by another. His one true love. The one he would not hesitate to die for.

"Yuugi-kun. You haven't touched your dinner. Is everything okay?" Anim voice suddenly rang through Yuugi's thoughts making him jump slightly.. She sat across from himself. The people must have left for her to actually have time to talk to him. Yuugi sighed and pushed his food away.

"I'm fine...but...Atemu hasn't come to visit lately. I'm getting worried. My birthday's almost over." Yuugi said; Anim took hold of his hand.

"Come on. Let's go to the cave. Maybe he'll go there and wait." Yuugi nodded and followed her out of their small house.

"Wait. Don't you have Ra's Festival rehearsal to do?" Yugi asked silently; Anim shrugged

"It's not for another few hours. We have time." Anim said as they started to run through the desert. They ran to the outskirts of the town and entered a small cave that would have looked like a huge mound of sand if not taken to further inspection.

"Yuugi! There you are! I was just about to leave." Yuugi looked into the darkness of the cave. A lone figure was walking towards them. Anim gave a small giggle and turned around

"I'll meet you back home cousin." Anim said before running out of the cave.

"Atemu..." Yuugi whispered as Atemu stepped into the sunlight. Smiling Atemu ran up to Yuugi and hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday! Here I made you something!" Atemu said pulling back and digging into his bag that hung at his side.

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked; Atemu looked up from the bag

"Huh?"

"At the palace. Is something wrong?"

"N-no why do you ask?" Atemu said looking everywhere but Yuugi's eyes. Yuugi's face twisted in anger.

"Your lying to me!"

"No I'm not! I'm serious nothing is happening!"

"Atemu, I can tell when you lie to me! You don't tell me anything anymore! You used to come around every day now I barely see you!"

"That's not true! I saw you Monday!"

"MONDAY OF LAST MONTH! ATEMU STOP LYING TO ME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING ANYMORE! YOU KEEP EVERYTHING TO YOURSELF! I HARDLY SEE YOU ANYMORE AND NOW YOU'RE LYING TO ME!!!" Yugi yelled running out of the cave

"Yuugi! YUUGI!" Yuugi heard Atemu's cries for him to return but ignored them. His mind clouded with feelings and thoughts that confused him./

"Yugi! Yugi wake up!" Yugi groaned. Slowly opening his eyes. His violet orbs opened to meet crimson.

"A-Atem? H-how long have I been out?" Yugi asked sitting up. Blankets fell off his chest and around his waist. Looking around he found himself in his hotel room. Wearing a pair of light blue silk pajamas.

"And who changed me?" Atem laughed

"Kerry changed you and you've been out for about nine years." Atem said casually; Yugi gasped

"WHAT!?" Yugi yelled; Atem chuckled

"Nah I'm kidding. It's only been a day. You must have been really tired to collapse like that." Atem said; Yugi sighed throwing a pillow at Atem's face

"Don't scare me like that!" Yugi said; Atem laughed

"Oh come on. Have a sense of humor." Atem said pouting. Yugi smiled

"So...I'd hate to change the subject and mood but why can you talk now when the doctor said you'd have at least a two week recovery?" Atem sighed

"Ooh I knew this question would come. First of all let me introduce you to someone." Atem stood up and went to the door motioning for someone to enter the room. A girl with long slightly waving black hair stepped into the room. Her head was down hiding her eyes from view.

"Atem...who is she?" Yugi asked; Atem sighed

"Yugi this is my cousin, Samara. Samara this is my boyfriend Yugi Mutou." Atem said; the girl known as Samara looked up. Her eyes where a bright blue. With her black hair her eyes seemed brighter then what was intended. Yugi blushed realizing Atem had said boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you Yugi." Samara said smiling softly; Yugi nodded

"Atem...why did you want me to meet Samara?" Yugi asked; Atem smiled

"Because we'll be going to Egypt tomorrow morning and Samara wants to help with the whole memory problem." Atem said looking from Yugi to Samara.

"Are you related to anyone named Mia Mutou?" Samara asked suddenly; Atem stepped on her foot

"OW! What?!" Samara said loudly staring at Atem curiously. Atem lightly shook his head. Samara hit realization "Oh." Samara whispered leaving Yugi very confused.

"Yes I do...w-why do you ask?" Yugi asked; Atem and Samara looked away from him. They turned to leave

"Um, you should rest. I'll go and cook something for you to eat." Atem said pushing Samara out the door

"He's gonna find out sooner or later!" Samara whispered harshly

"I realize that but with his emotional range right now it's best not to tell him." Atem whispered back. Yugi obviously wasn't supposed to hear them. Though he did and he automatically began to worry.

//D-did something happen to my cousin...she's the only one who can help me and Atem figure this out...// Yugi thought as he threw the covers to the side. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed he saw a newspaper half-way hidden under the bed. He stepped onto the carpeted floor and bent down picking the newspaper up.

//Strange...Atem must have been reading this while I was asleep...but why would he hide it under the bed?// Yugi thought as he sat on the bed and looked at the front cover. In big black bold letters was the title

**'Egyptian Tomb Collapsed. Ten dead!' **

Yugi's eyes widened.

//Mia was in a tomb the last I heard from her.// Yugi thought to himself as he started to read.

Before he could finish reading the first sentence his phone rang. Yugi looked around, finding his phone on the dresser. Yugi let the phone ring a few more times before reaching over with trembling fingers. Forcing his hand to steady itself. He answered. Putting the receiver to his ear.

"H-hello?" Yugi said

"Yugi...it's Mia. I need you and Atem to come to Egypt NOW."

"Mia? What's wrong? Why do you need us there now?" He heard Mia let out a shaky breath

"I can't explain here. But I need you both now." Mia whispered urgently "I'll be waiting at the Cairo Airport. Please be there TONIGHT! I'll see you here."

"Wait!" Yugi said but Mia had already hung up. Forgetting the newspaper Yugi quickly ran out of the room. He bolted through the door. Yugi hadn't seen Samara come out of a room with a tray of food. Samara threw the tray in the air and flipped forward letting Yugi run underneath her. Samara swiftly landed catching the tray in her hand. She stood up straight and turned to face Yugi who by now had stopped in surprise at Samara's agility.

"Hey Yugi. Where are you running off to?" Samara asked; Yugi gaped at her

"How did you do that?!"

"Hmm? Oh! The flip. I did some martial arts where I grew up. It was a pretty small town so it was really boring and I had to find something to do." Samara said holding the tray out to Yugi

"Here. I helped Atem make it." Samara smiled sweetly. Yugi sighed and took the tray. Looking down at the food.

"Burgers...and fries." Yugi muttered "These are...hand made?" Samara nodded

"Atem will be out to meet you in your room as soon as he's finished cleaning. I suggest you go and wait for him." Samara said softly as she walked by him. Yugi sighed

//What should I do? Mia sounded so urgent on the phone.// Yugi thought as a hand clamped down onto his shoulder; Yugi jumped lightly. Almost dropping the tray of food.

"Atem! Don't scare me like that!" Yugi exclaimed; Atem smiled and took the tray. Yugi smiled brightly

"I'm sorry. So what were you thinking that you didn't hear me come up behind you?" Atem asked; Yugi's smile faded.

"Uh my cousin called...she wants me and you to be at Cairo tonight." Yugi whispered; Atem frowned

"Your cousin...Mia?" Atem questioned; Yugi nodded

"Yeah. She called me after you and Samara left my room." Atem started off at the distance before nodding

"Alright. Eat your food first then get ready. I'll tell Jonas, Kerry, Seto, and Samara to get ready as well." Atem handed the tray to Yugi. Yugi took it and quickly walked to his room. He put the food on the bedside table. He picked up the burger and took a bite. It was still warm. The fluffy warm bread making the hot beef taste delicious mixed together with the warm melted cheese. Yugi smiled at the taste.

"It's better then any other hamburger I've ever eaten." Yugi muttered to himself as he quickly finished the burger and turned to the fries. He quickly ate them then turned to find his suitcase. Finding it underneath the bed. Pulling it out he opened it wide then started running around from closets to drawers getting the things that were brought from the boat. Including his laptop.

//How this laptop can go through all this and still find it's way back to me I shall never know.// Yugi thought as a soft knock came to his door.

"Come in." Yugi said continuing his packing. He didn't even raise his head when footsteps stopped behind him. Yugi jumped when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders

"You really shouldn't ignore your boyfriend like that." Atem whispered into Yugi's ear making Yugi giggle.

"Sorry...I didn't know who it was. I thought it was Kerry or something."

"So you didn't bother to look up?" Yugi nodded turning around to hug Atem back.

"I'm frightened." Yugi whispered

"Of what?"

"What if everything that's happening to us...is dangerous?"

"We already know it's dangerous."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Tears slipped down Yugi's cheeks. He looked up at Atem.

"Trust me...we'll both survive this." Atem whispered bending his head down and kissed Yugi's lips lightly.

"Aw ain't dat cute." Yugi gasped. Atem pulled away and stood in front of Yugi protectively. Joey was standing by the now open window. A black cloak flying in the wind. His blonde hair tousled about his eyes.

"Joseph." Atem whispered; Joey smirked

"Be lucky I ain't dealin with ya today. Ma new girlfriend will be doin dat." Joey said motioning for someone to come through the window. A giant eagle flew in carrying a large basket in it's talens. The eagle dropped the basket which Joey caught gracefully.

"Yugi, I want you to pull my cellphone out of my pocket and try to be careful about it. Call Kerry and Jonas downstairs." Atem whispered as the eagle landed on the ground. Slowly the eagle transformed into a girl. She had dark brown hair that reached to her mid-back. Storm blue eyes with small speckles of grey, green, and yellow. Unlike the black cloak Joey wore she had a black t-shirt with a cross in the center. A dragon curling around the cross. Her hands were graced with blood red fingerless gloves. Black pants with a dragon up the side of her left leg. Black boots with white leashes on her feet.

"Maigo. You get to take care of the Prince and his peasant." Joey said kissing Maigo quickly on the cheek. Maigo nodded.

"Should I kill the prince and his peasant?" Maigo asked; Joey shook his head

"We just need ta prince. Ta peasant ya can kill." Joey said; Yugi reached into Atem's coat pocket. While Joey and Maigo bickered on what they are supposed to do. Finding the phone Yugi pulled it out and dialed the hotel's number. Someone answered the phone after the first ring.

"Atem? Is something wrong?"

"Samara! I need you to get Kerry, Jonas and Kaiba then come up to my room." Yugi whispered urgently

"Why? Is something wrong?" Samara asked

"Just do it! Quickly!" Yugi hissed

"Right. We'll be right there." With that Samara and Yugi hung up the phones.

"ALRIGHT!" Maigo yelled her eyes becoming an intense black. Atem gulped

"Yugi. I need you to run into the bathroom the moment she starts attacking. Got it?" Atem whispered; Yugi shook his head

"No! I'm not leaving you alone to fight them!" Yugi whispered back

"I'll be fine. I promise." Yugi still didn't seem convinced but kept quiet as Maigo turned into a black panther. Growling Maigo charged forward.

"Okure!" Atem yelled holding his hands up in front of him. A gold shield appeared in front of him. Maigo stopped her attack as Joey ran up from behind her and pulled out a sword. The sword clashed with the shield.

"Yugi! Go into the bathroom! I can't hold him off forever." Atem said. The shield flashed every time Joey slashed the sword on it. Electricity flying off the shield, hitting random objects in the room. Yugi shook his head. His blond bangs flying around the side of his face.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Yugi yelled; Atem sighed in frustration. He pushed the shield forward making Joey fly backwards. Atem quickly turned and pushed Yugi into the bathroom with the same shield. The door to the bathroom closed and locked itself once Yugi was safely inside. Atem turned back towards Joey. Instead Maigo charged toward Atem and tackled him to the ground. Her panther claws digging into Atem's shoulders. Atem yelled thankful that his vocal cords were no longer burning away..

"Atem! Atem!" Yugi yelled pounding on the closed door of the bathroom.

"KAJI!" Atem yelled. Fire sprouting from his hands and wrapping around Maigo's panther body. Maigo growled in pain and jumped off of Atem running back to Joey. The fire had disappeared leaving Maigo's black fur darker around her stomach. She quickly transformed back to her human form.

"You filthy bastard!" Maigo yelled; Joey held her back from suddenly attacking Atem. His blue green eyes flaring with anger and hate.

"Atem! What's going on!?" Yugi yelled from inside the bathroom; Atem ignored Yugi's cries and flipped up to a standing position.

"It seems the mighty Prince has discovered his powers rather quickly." Joey smirked pulling out his sword. He charged toward Atem sword raised only to have the sword stopped before it could hit it's target.

"What!?" Joey yelled; Samara was standing in front of Atem the sword held between her two hands.

"You will not touch him!" Samara yelled flinging the sword out of Joey's grasp. Samara yelled as she started to punch and kick Joey. Joey blocking every attack. Samara jumped over Joey. Landing gracefully in a crouched position with her leg thrust out. Swiftly she swung around causing her leg to crash into Joey's making him tumble to the floor with a small _thud_.

"Samara! Get Yugi out of the bathroom and get into the limo outside!" Kaiba yelled hanging up his phone. Kerry and Jonas ran to Atem.

"Are you okay? Your bleeding." Jonas said looking at Atem's bleeding shoulders.

"I'm fine." Atem muttered; Kerry shook his head

"No you aren't. Come on we're getting you out of here." Kerry said. Samara jumped over Joey and went to the bathroom. Unlocking and opening the door. Yugi ran out and crashed into Samara.

"Slow down Yugi. We have to get you out of here." Samara said taking hold of Yugi's wrist and pulling him out of the room.

"Kerry, Jonas, get out of here. I'll catch up with you guys later." Atem whispered. When Jonas and Kerry showed no sign of moving he lost his patience. Using his magic again he transported Jonas and Kerry into the limo waiting outside. Where Kaiba, Samara, and Yugi were waiting. Atem turned back to Joey and Maigo. Joey healing Maigo's burns with a charm.

"You filthy prince!" Joey yelled his blue green eyes becoming a blood red that pierced Atem's crimson orbs. Atem smirked and held out his hand moving his fingers inward quickly motioning for Joey and Maigo to come and get him.

"Bring it on." Atem whispered; Maigo transformed into a lion. Growling she started to run towards Atem who merely smirked. Maigo crouched down to pounce on him. Atem held his hands out towards Maigo preparing for her pounce.

"KORI!" Atem yelled; Ice shot from his fingertips freezing Maigo in her sudden leap. Joey charged towards Atem with a new sword. Atem jumped backward the sword missing him by inches. Swiftly landing on his feet chains immediately flew out from behind him. Wrapping themselves around Joey tightly causing him to lose his grip on th sword. Smirking Atem began to walk out of the room.

"We'll get your powers you filthy prince. Rest usured that we will kill you!" Joey yelled struggling against the chains iron grip. (A/N: LOL get it? Iron grip? Chains? LOL aw you don't get it...forget it. I'm weird that way XP heh.)

Atem ignored them and ran to the elevator. Getting in he pressed the lobby button. The elevator slowly taking him to the lobby. As the elevator made it's slow descend downwards. Atem pulled off his coat. Ripping off the sleeves. He wrapped one of the sleeves around his arm and shoulder.

"What's the point of having healing powers if you can't even heal yourself?" Atem questioned to himself as he finished wrapping the sleeve on his other shoulder and arm. The elevator beeped signaling that he was at the lobby. The doors opened. Atem ran out of the elevator and hotel. The limo was right outside. Samara was struggling to keep Yugi in the limo. Atem smiled and ran to the limo.

"Atem! Your okay!" Yugi yelled running to Atem and hugging him tightly. Atem hugged him back

"Yes I am. Now let's get going. We have to get to Cairo." Atem said letting go of Yugi and pushing him into the limo gently. Atem got in and closed the door. The limo immediately started and began to drive away from the hotel and to the airport.

"Atem...your still bleeding." Kerry said breaking the silence; Atem nodded

"I'm aware of that." Atem whispered; Yugi touched Atem's shoulder causing Atem to wince in pain. Yugi pulled his hand back

"We can't go to Cairo with you hurt." Yugi said; Atem shook his head

"We're still going." Atem said as the limo slowed. They had arrived at the airport. Yugi couldn't remember what happened next. His mind had blacked out.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

"Yugi. Come on." Atem said taking hold of Yugi's hand and leading him into the airport.

"**::Atemu! Atemu! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you. You could have been staying away to keep me safe.::"**Atem turned to Yugi confused.

"Yugi? I-I can't understand you." Atem whispered

"Atem! Yugi! Hurry up!" Samara yelled from ahead with Kerry, Jonas and Kaiba.

"We'll be right there!" Atem called back. Yugi looked at Atem confused

"**:: Atemu? What's wrong? You're speaking in a strange language. That reminds me! Here...::"** Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold cartouche. Holding it out to Atem

"**::You told me to give it to you if I wanted you to fix the clasp.::" **Atem took the cartouche and pocketed it. Sighing sadly he realized what he had to do

"I'm sorry." Atem whispered before slapping Yugi across the face. Yugi gasped, putting a hand to his stinging red cheek.

"Atem. Why did you hit me?" Yugi asked; Atem hugged Yugi tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again...do you hear me. Don't you ever do that again." Atem whispered; Yugi hugged him back wondering what just happened.

Yugi doesn't know when but they sat in the plane. Atem by the window. Yugi the alley seat. Kerry and Jonas were sitting in front of Atem and Yugi. Kaiba and Samara behind them.

Yugi yawned. A flight attendant gave Yugi a tray.

"I didn't order anything." Yugi said. The lady smiled

"No, but the young man next to you ordered for you." The lady said. Yugi took the plate as the lady walked away.

"Atem. Why'd you order me food?" Yugi asked turning to Atem. Atem was asleep. His head leaning on the window pane. Yugi smiled and put the plate on the tray holder that came out of the seat in front of him. Placing the plate on the tray he lifted up the food's silver cover. Inside was a burger and fries and a small can of soda.

"Bet it's not as good as Atem's." Yugi muttered to himself noticing a note on top of the soda. He took the note. Opening it. A small coin fell out as well. Yugi picked the coin up. The coin was gold. In the center was the word 'yakusoku shimasu'

//Yakusoku shimasu? Promise or I promise...huh?"// Yugi wondered as he looked at the note. //Here's your next clue. It seems you've gotten more protectors but I've gotten new helpers. The gold coin is your clue.// Yugi sighed and began to rack his brain. Yugi began to eat as he started to think

//It can't have anything to do with the gold coin so it must have something to do with a promise.// Yugi scrunched up his nose thinking. He had finished his food a long time ago. Pouting cutely Yugi huffed.

"Yugi is there a reason your pouting?" Yugi looked to Atem and smiled

"Yes actually there is. Here." Yugi said handing Atem the note and coin. Atem read through it. Throwing the note and coin to the ground Atem leaned over and whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Kerry's next." Yugi's eyes widened

"Should we do something?" Yugi whispered back; Atem shook his head

"I'll put a barrier around him without him noticing. That way if someone tries to attack him in anyway the attack will rebound to the attacker." Yugi nodded

"Okay, but what if he finds out he's next?" Atem shook his head

"He won't find out. And even if he does he can't stop me from protecting him from death." Yugi sighed

"But you can't stop fate!" Yugi said louder then intended. The people on the plane all turned to him. Somewhere in the back a baby had started to cry. "Um sorry everyone." Yugi said his face turning red from embarrassment. Atem sighed and gave Yugi a hug.

"Sleep for now." Atem whispered letting a small strand of magic drive Yugi to sleep. Yugi's eyes immediately closed and he fell into a peaceful slumber. Atem let go of Yugi and turned to look out the window.

"Samara." Atem said

"Yeah?" Samara asked bringing her head over to show at the top of Yugi's chair.

"We're gonna need help. You already know that right?" Samara nodded

"Yep!"

"Alright. I need you to make a call."

"Alright. Who do you want me to call?" Atem sighed

"Yugi's cousin, Pachúa. The one we met when we were younger."

"Do you want me to tell her to meet us at Cairo?" Atem nodded; Samara sighed and pulled her phone out. Samara sat back on her seat and waited for an answer. Atem leaned his head on the window pane. His golden bangs falling gracefully down his face.

//Using all my magic is leaving me weak. The sooner Yugi and I figure this out the faster I can get my energy back.// Atem thought his mind losing conciousness.

**BREAK TIME!!!**

**I'm putting this in cause you have a LONG way to read LOL **

**enjoy the rest of the chapter! **

Atem and Yugi woke again to the feeling of the plane landing. Atem turned to Yugi. Yugi smiled at Atem as the plane came to a stop. The sun was beginning to set.

"Atem. I did the little favor you asked me to do. She said she was on her way and should be waiting for us." Samara said; Yugi seemed confused by what she meant but ignored it as people began to file out of the plane. Yugi and Atem exchanged glances before laughing then running away from Samara, Kerry, Kaiba, and Jonas. They ran out of the plane and got into the airport where Yugi was glomped.

"Yugi! You're late!" Mia exclaimed hugging Yugi tighter

"I'm not late your just early." Yugi said pushing Mia back.

"Yugi-kun! Atem-kun!" Yugi looked behind Mia

"Hey Pachúa, I haven't seen you in a long time." Yugi said waving to a girl with blue-green eyes and a light tan. Long bangs hung down the side of her face. The rest of her hair was in a low ponytail that stopped to her mid-shoulder blade. Her hair was a medium brown with red and blond highlights. She had a normal body build. Wearing a soft pink cami under a quarter-cut soft red jacket that was cut short around her ribcage. The cami tucked into a dark denim skirt that went to her mid-thigh in length. A simple belt slung around her hips. Black leggings covered her thighs and stopped to about her mid-calf. Wearing regular shoes that matched her denim skirt. 

"I know. Atem you've grown since the last time I saw you!" Pachúa said happily

"Yes but the last time you saw me I was with Samara and in a wheelchair." Atem said laughing

"I see you got your throat problem fixed. That's good."

"YUGI! ATEM!" Jonas yelled angrily from behind them

"Busted!" Yugi and Atem said together both laughing. Yugi took hold of Pachúa's hand and started to run while Atem took hold of Mia's hand. All four of them running to the exit.

"Not so fast!" Yugi and Atem skidded to a stop in front of the entrance. Mia and Pachúa right behind them.

"Samara!" Yugi and Atem exclaimed; Samara stood in front of the entrance/exit. Her eyes burning with anger

"You two can't run off without me ever again! Got that?" Samara asked her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am." Yugi and Atem muttered

"ATEM! YUGI! GET BACK HERE!" Kerry and Jonas yelled; Atem and Yugi started laughing again

"Alright let's get out of here then!" Atem said beginning to run out the doors. Samara laughed and followed Atem. Yugi shrugged and motioned for Mia and Pachúa to follow.

After awhile they all stopped running to take a breather. They were surrounded by mounds of sand. Not a trace of any living creature around them.

"This is stupid! Why don't we transport there?" Mia asked; realization hit them all. (A/N: Imagine Anime chibi fall!)

"Good idea. Everyone take hands." Atem said. They took hands forming a circle. Mia and Atem started to chant. The pendant around Atem's neck glowed while Mia's eyes were glowing a white blueish color.

Their bodies were lifted into the air. Pachúa, Samara and Yugi yelled kicking their feet trying to touch the ground. Frightened by the sudden lift

"Hold still!" Mia and Atem snapped. They immediately stopped kicking. Gulping as a gush of wind wrapped around them. Yugi closed his eyes tightly. He didn't open his eyes until he felt his feet land flatly on the ground.

"You okay?" Atem asked; Yugi looked at Atem and nodded. Taking a closer look at his surroundings he saw that they were in the middle of a town.

"Atem, why'd you transport us here?" Mia asked walking over to Atem.

"My godfather is here on some business with his husband Richard. We can ask him to take us in until Kerry, Jonas, and Kaiba get here." Atem said softly. Samara and Pachúa yelled and ran to into an alley.

"A car's coming full speed!" Mia yelled grabbing hold of Yugi and hiding in the alley with Samara and Pachúa. Atem stood straight in the middle of the street recognizing the car completely. The car screeched to a stop in front of Atem. The car door opened and a girl stepped out.

"Atem! My son!" Yugi cursed under his breath. Aya was here.

"Mother. You're here." Atem simply states; Aya was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with blue denim shorts. Sandals adorned her feet.

"Atem! Why did you run off? I missed you so much. I told you never to leave the house without telling me first." Aya said sweetly running over to Atem and hugging him. Atem let his eyes wander to a door next to the alley where Yugi, Samara, Pachúa and Mia were hiding.

"Oh Atem." Aya whispered smirking. She opened her mouth wide and drove her teeth into the crook between Atem's neck and shoulder. Smiling at the yell that generated from her son's neck. Atem pushed Aya back.

"You good for nothing piece of shit!" Aya yelled pulling out a gun from the base of her shoe. Hair covered the side of her face. Her eyes were flaring with anger. She kicked Atem away from her.

//NO! I have to stop! I can't do this! He's my son! STOP! WHY AM I DOING THIS! I DON'T WANT TO HURT HIM!// Aya thought as Atem took more steps away from her

"How dare you leave! I'm your mother! You disobeyed me when you left the house without my knowledge!" Aya yelled pulling the trigger on the gun. Yugi yelled beginning to run out of the ally, Mia grabbing onto Yugi's hands preventing him from leaving the safety of the alley. The bullet drove straight through Atem's stomach. Atem yelled doubled over in pain clutching his stomach tightly to try and ease the pain. Aya walked slowly towards Atem.

//NO! I can't stop! I can't stop from hurting him! Why!? I DON'T WANT TO HURT HIM!// Aya thought as she roughly kicked Atem to the ground. She stood above him looking down at him. Her right eye shadowed by her blond hair. Lifting the gun she pointed it straight to Atem's head.

"You fucking stupid excuse for a man. You can't even protect yourself from your own mother. Get up." Aya said; Atem looked up at Aya, unshed tears brimming the corners of his eyes.

"I SAID GET UP BITCH!" Aya yelled her finger at the trigger

//NO! SOME ONE PLEASE STOP ME! SAVE MY BABY BOY!// Aya mentally yelled as he finger prepared to pull the trigger

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Someone yelled. Aya payed no attention and pulled the trigger. Samara yelled and ran out of the alley.

"Samara come back here!" Pachúa yelled; Samara kept running and kicked Aya away from Atem causing her aim to falter. The bullet scraping the side of Atem's head deeply.

//SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE HIM!// Aya mentally yelled as blood seeped through Atem's hair and down the side of his face into sand beneath him, Atem, her youngest son.

"You witch!" Samara yelled kneeling down to examine Atem. Conciousness overtook him from the shock of the bullet.

"Atem! Please! Please wake up! Tell me your alive! Say something please!" Samara cried. "Help! Someone help!"

"Hang on. It'll be okay." A man with blond hair and hazel/purplish eyes wearing a locket and a red shirt that said 'What makes you think I'm gay?' in front, below the words was a guy in a dress under a rainbow skipping and throwing flowers. He had on blue jeans and was carrying a red box with a white plus sign on it.

"Sam! You gotta save Atem. Please don't let him die! He can't die! Not like this!" Samara cried; the man known as Sam nodded.

"I won't I promise." Sam said pulling out white gauge from the box. He started to wrap it around Atem's head.

"Oh no you don't! You leave my boy alone!" Aya yelled pointing the gun at Sam.

"Leave 'em alone!" Pachúa yelled running up and kicking the gun out of Aya's hands. Samara joined Pachúa and they both used the same martial art tactics to keep Aya away.

"We'll take care of Aya. Take Atem inside!" Pachúa and Samara said in unison.

"Be careful you two." Sam said as he picked up Atem and ran into the house next to the alley where Yugi and Mia still hid.

"Come on Yugi." Mia whispered taking a hold of Yugi's wrist and making him run to the house.

"Sam wait for us!" Mia called out; Sam nodded showing that he had heard her. He left the door open as he took Atem into the living room of the house. Mia and Yugi followed while Samara and Pachúa fought Aya. Aya somehow was fighting back with equal strength to Samara and Pachúa's combined energy.

"Yugi, this is Sam. Atem's godfather." Mia said "Sam's only been here for a few weeks but everyone knows him since he's so shy and sweet." Sam blushed

"Aww stop that your making me blush." Sam said happily

"But it's true! You helped me and my friends save that kitten from the Nile last week when no one else cared!" Mia said smiling; Sam's blush darkened

"Hey Sam. I'm Yugi. Mutou Yugi. Atem's boyfriend." Yugi said blushing "Did I just say that out loud?" Mia nodded giggling a little

"Seems like someone was a bit jealous!" Mia teased; Yugi's blush increased. Sam giggled softly as he removed Atem's black sleeveless shirt and the coat pieces wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm not jealous!" Yugi said; Mia giggled

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Sam rolled his eyes as he started to clean the blood away from Atem's wounds. Taking a knife and lighter out of his pocket. He turned the lighter on and put the knife's blade above the flame. Heating it up. He pressed the knife to the wound on Atem's stomach. The blood made a sizzling sound. Sam put on his gloves and pulled out the bullet that was revealed.

"Lucky it wasn't in there that deep." Sam muttered to himself as he began to wrap Atem's chest and stomach. Making sure to wrap it around both his shoulders as well. He checked his gauge supply. He didn't have anymore and the gauge around Atem's head was already too bloody for re-use. Sam looked over at Yugi and Mia who were still bickering.

"Not!" Yugi continued flustered with anger

"Too!" Mia fought back snickering

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Too and that's final!" Yugi yelled; Mia smiled

"I'm glad you see my point." Yugi gasped then scowled at himself.

"I hate you." Yugi muttered

"Love you too cousin." Mia said smiling then turning to Sam, who motioned or her assistance.

"Lemme heal his head. That way he won't have to go to the hospital." Mia said leaning over Atem. She put both her hands in over Atem's head. Her left hand above her right. Mia took a deep breathe and let it out loudly.

"Shodokuzai!" Mia yelled. A blue light shot out of her palm and at the wound on Atem's head. Mia collapsed to her knees. Yugi ran over to her worried

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked; Mia nodded

"I'm fine." Mia muttered; Sam nodded in thanks and unwrapped the dirty gauge. "Mrs. Lenne, has gauge. She lives across the street from you." Sam nodded and stood up leaving the house.

"Mia, what happened in the pyramid? You know when the line was cut." Yugi whispered; Mia shook her head

"I shouldn't tell you."

"Please! Your my cousin and I want to make sure you're always safe!"

"I'm not ready to tell you. Maybe after this whole thing is over." Yugi opened his mouth to reply but was cut off

"Alright I got more gauge." Sam said entering with another roll of white gauge. He took some of the gauge and wrapped it completely around Atem's head hiding any trace of tri-colored hair on his head.

"Okay. I'll move him to a clean bed and you guys can help clean up the bloody mess he made on the couch and floor before Rick comes home. He hates the sight of blood." Sam said picking Atem up and taking him away. Mia stood up unsteady. She lifted her hands up in front of her. Water shot out from her hands and washed away every trace of blood. The water seemed like a large river. Sparkling from the rays of light of the lamps in the room. Flowing gently as a blade of grass in the wind.

"HEY!" Mia pulled the water back. Samara and Pachúa stood at the doorway to the living room soaking wet. To say they were angry would be an understatement

"If we wanted baths we would have asked for them." Samara said; Mia smiled and muttered a small apology

"Sorry. Did you take care of Aya?" Mia muttered scratching the back of her head; Samara nodded smiling proudly

"She put up quite the fight. We're lucky that Kerry. Seto and Jonas showed up or we'd still be fighting out there." Samara said as Kerry and Jonas appeared behind them

"Alright. Where is he?" Kerry asked glaring at Yugi

"What? I don't know! Why do you always assume I know?" Yugi said bewildered

"Because you're always with him." Jonas said; Yugi opened his mouth to reply but Mia piped in

"Well we aren't telling. If we tell you then you'll just end up being angry with him for running off and start saying that him getting hurt was his own fault!" Mia yelled; Kerry shrugged

"Fine, don't tell us." Kerry said as Jonas and him started to glare at Yugi heatedly

"He's upstairs with Sam!" Yugi yelled

"Nice one Yugi." Samara whispered; Kerry nodded in thanks and ran upstairs.

"Jonas where's Aya and Kaiba?" Yugi asked; Jonas nodded

"Seto's taking Aya back to Japan." Jonas said; Kerry came back down along with Sam.

"Alright you guys are all staying here. You all have to sleep in the living room. Girls I have a spare room you could all use." Sam said "Follow me."

"Go on Kerry, follow Sam." Yugi said causing the whole room to burst into a fit of giggles. Kerry growled and lightly punched Yugi's' arm.

"Alright. It's time for bed. Girls, this way please." Sam said; Samara, Mia and Pachúa followed Sam upstairs. Leaving the boys in an uncomfortable silence.

"You do realize that Sam doesn't know anything about Aya being abusive." Kerry said shattering the silence between them. Yugi jumped at the sudden noise

"No I didn't...well I guess he does now right?" Yugi said uncertain; Kerry and Jonas nodded

"He does now and since he's like twenty five he has the right to take Aya to court and become Atem's guardian." Jonas said; Sam came back down with blankets and pillows.

"Alright. Here you go guys. Rick be home soon so just go to sleep and...stay that way." Sam said smiling. Yugi, Kerry and Jonas took some blankets and pillows and found a place to sleep on the floor.

Sam went upstairs to his room awaiting the moment Rick arrived.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

Yugi awoke to someone shaking him awake. Yugi opened his eyes a crack.

"S-Samara?" Yugi asked yawning "What time is it?"

"It's three am. Come on. We have to go. This is something the brothers shouldn't be involved in. Sam's coming with us but only because none us know how to drive and Mia and Atem don't have enough energy to transport us again." Samara whispered; Yugi shot up in bed ready to yell out when Mia put tape over his mouth.

"Good call on the whole tape thing." Mia smiled

"Just shush Yugi. Please. Come on. Sam has already put Atem in the car." Mia whispered; Yugi huffed and stood up.

"We have to make sure not to step on the brothers." Samara whispered as Mia and her flipped in the air and made it to the outside of the living room without touching Kerry and Jonas. Yugi's jaw dropped in surprise which didn't make much difference since he still had the tape on his mouth.

"Come on Yugi. We'll be waiting outside in the car." Mia whispered as she pushed Samara through the hallway. Yugi jumped up and down in his spot.

//Darn them leaving me to figure this out by myself! GAHH! Why didn't I take those self defense lessons like Grandpa said. I probably could have jumped over Kerry and Jonas with Mia and Samara.// Yugi thought narrowing his eyes in thought. A dull yellow light from behind him caught his attention. Turning around he saw a boy no older then himself.

//Wh-why does he look like me?!// Yugi thought bewildered. The boy had the same tri-colored hair. Pale skin, and large violet orbs. Though he was wearing a brown cotton dress that ended just above his knees. His feet in brown sandals almost worn out from use. The boy smiled and walked over to Yugi. Gently he pulled off the tape on Yugi's mouth. Yugi's eyes widened but he didn't yell.

"I-I didn't even feel that...how did you do that?" Yugi asked; the boy smiled gently

"Come with me." The boy took hold of Yugi's hand and jumped over Kerry and Jonas gracefully with Yugi next to him.

"All you had to do was try. You would have made it." The boy said as they landed at the threshold of the living room. Yugi let out a shaky breath.

"Thanks for your help but umm...who are you?" Yugi asked quietly; the boy smiled

"Don't make the same mistake I did. Be patient, no matter what happens don't snap at him. It might be the only thing you'll remember the most." Yugi looked at the boy confused

"What do you mean?" The boy shook his head

"You'll understand in due time. Now go. He'll soon awake and ask for you." The boy motioned to the door; Yugi glanced outside. A car was there. Turned on apparently. The windows tinted making it hard to see inside.

"What is your name?" Yugi asked turning back to the boy, but he had disappeared. Yugi shivered.

//OK there's one mystery that I'll be ignoring for the time being.// Yugi thought as he began his descend to the car. Once had reached the car door he pulled it open quickly jumping inside and slamming the door shut.

"Don't slam the doors please." Sam said from the drivers seat. Yugi nodded and put his seat belt on. Mia sat next to Yugi with Atem next to her. She seemed to be holding a damp cloth on Atem's forehead. From what Yugi could see Pachúa seemed to be sitting in the front seat in deep conversation with Sam.

//why does she always seem so much more confident with people older then her.// Yugi wondered. Samara snapped her fingers in his face. She seemed to have ended up sitting on the floor. Didn't seem like she minded though for Atem needed the extra space to rest.

"Hey Yugi. What's wrong? You seem a little...well...distracted." Samara said concern clear in her blue eyes. Yugi shook his head.

"I'm fine...I'm just wondering if Mia could switch spots with me." Yugi said calmly; Mia nodded and gave Yugi the washcloth

"He has a small fever." Mia whispered. With some trouble they switched seats.

"Alright. So now if everyone's settled, someone please tell me where we're going." Sam said calmly; Yugi shrugged

"Where are we going?" Samara asked

"Kerry has a concert for Atem booked for Monday in Tokyo." Mia said gazing out the window "So we must get to Tokyo before then."

"WHAT! You expect me to drive all the way to Tokyo before next week!? Unless you haven't noticed tomorrow or should I say it's Friday! How do you expect me to drive all the way to Tokyo in three days!?" Sam said surprised and shocked

"He's right. From where we are we'd have to take a plane just to make it to Tokyo in time." Yugi said

"NO! WE AREN'T TAKING A PLANE!" Mia yelled her eyes quickly flashing a strange blue color. Yugi and Samara pulled back a bit surprised by the sudden outburst. Mia gasped noticing her small scene.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just I don't like planes very much." Mia muttered returning her gaze to the window. Sam nodded and stepped on the gas pedal. The car started it's slow descend into the desert.

"Atem isn't in any position to sing if we get there." Yugi muttered as he squeezed the cold water out of the cloth and onto Atem's forehead.

"I know that. His pendant should have him up and ready to do whatever he has to do." Mia muttered; Samara yawned

"Whatever. We should all try and get some rest." Samara said as she leaned on the back of Sam's seat. Letting sleep overcome her.

"Yugi, you should sleep too." Mia muttered

"What about you? I know you Mia, and you won't sleep for days unless I make sure you do." Yugi whispered; Mia shook her head

"You should be taking care of your love. I've only returned to help." Mia whispered back. Just ask Yugi opened his mouth to ask what she meant he felt a hand on his. Yugi looked towards Atem. His cheeks where flustered from the fever. His breath coming out in short quiet pants.

"Atem. You're awake. Do you feel any pain?" Yugi asked; Atem forced himself to sit up wincing at the new found pain in his abdomen. Though he couldn't see the gauge. Only his silk long-sleeved crimson shirt.

"I'm fine Yugi." Atem whispered sitting on the seat properly. Raising his hand he pointed at Samara. The eye on his pendant began to glow. Lifting his hand Samara was lifted slightly from the ground and put on the seat next to Atem. The pendant's light faded. Atem's hand dropped to his lap.

"Atem. You're in pain. You should rest more." Yugi said; Atem shook his head

"I can't. I've rested enough." Atem said shaking dizziness away from his head.

"Atem. I'm serious get some rest! You aren't healthy and you know it!"

"No! I feel fine! Mia. Just to make Yugi feel better, do you think you could heal me?" Mia turned to Atem and nodded

"Sure. Though you might be overfilled with energy so if you feel too much energy use it to transport us to Tokyo without anyone noticing." Mia said; Atem nodded. Mia took a deep breath. She lifted her hands to Atem. Letting out her breath a string of water wrapped around her hands. Muttering a small chant the water flowed gently wrapping around the areas of Atem's injuries.

//It's no good...if I use any more energy on my powers then I'll be forced to return to my time...I can't...I have a promise yet to fulfill.// Mia thought retracting the water quickly.

"See, now do you believe that I'm fine?" Atem said. Mia might have stopped the healing process but he was still healed completely with a lot of extra energy left behind.

"Alright." Yugi muttered; Atem smiled then began to work on a transportation spell. Unbeknown to Sam, Pachúa, Samara, Mia, or Yugi, the car was transported to the outskirts of Tokyo at the crack of dawn.

"Atem...can I ask you a question?" Yugi asked; Atem smirked

"You just did, but you can ask another." Yugi punched Atem playfully

"Smart ass." Atem chuckled

"Alright, seriously this time. What is it?"

"Oh well now I don't wanna ask you anything."

"Aw come on! I said I was sorry!"

"Well sorry 'ain't good enough."

"What do you want me to do get on my knees and beg?"

"Oh so now you think begging will work. Just forget I said anything about asking something." Atem pouted

"Come on, don't be like this. Forgive me?"

"No. Not until you promise never to act like a smart ass at me ever again." Sam and Pachúa started laughing from the front seat.

"You guys sound like an old married couple." Pachúa said her giggles calming down. Sam kept laughing but controlled himself once he saw they had arrived in a city.

"Alright, we've arrived at Tokyo. I don't know how but two days earlier." Sam said driving the car in search for a hotel.

"Yugi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a smart ass. I promise I won't ever do that again." Atem whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi blushed nodding in understanding.

"Now you should get some sleep." Atem whispered pulling Yugi onto his lap. Yugi smiled, leaning his head on Atem's chest.

"Just sleep Yugi. I'll wake up when we arrive at a hotel." Atem whispered; Yugi closed his eyes slowly realizing just now how tired he really was. Yugi sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

//Yugi opened his eyes slowly. Letting his pupils adjust to the bright light. Groaning in pain he sat up. His head was killing him. Putting a shaking hand to his head Yugi stood up and out of bed. Getting out of his room he walked down the hallway.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little peasant." Yugi jumped and looked behind him. Standing in the shadow of the moonlight was a girl. More specifically Téa.

"Téa? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked even though he had a pretty good idea on what she was after.

"Do not be frightened Yugi-kun. I only came to talk to you this time. Next time Maigo will visit you and she will kill you. Now sit, relax. We have a lot to talk about." Téa said giving a wave of her hand. A small round table and two chairs appeared in front of her. A teapot, two tea cups and a plate of tea cakes on the table. Téa sat down on the chair in front of her and motioned for Yugi to sit on the other.

"Come now Yugi. We have lots to talk about and so little time." Téa said pouring tea into the two cups. Yugi still didn't trust her but sat down none the less.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yugi asked; Téa smiled

"Well it's about your so called 'boyfriend' you see-"

"What about him!? Are you gonna tell me to dump him or something?" Yugi yelled; Téa shook her head

"Tsk tsk tsk, you have absolutely no patience Yugi-kun. Calm down. I just wanted to show you a bit of the future." Téa said pouring some tea on the table in a circle. She lifted her hand above the spilt tea and sprinkling some golden dust on it. The tea began to spin around like a pinwheel.

"Ask the tea a question Yugi. It'll show you the answer." Téa said excitedly; Yugi gulped and looked down at the tea. Beginning to feel dizzy from the never ending cycles it was taking.

"Um tea, tell me...h-how did Jeremy die?" Yugi asked unsure. The tea spun around faster then opened up from the center revealing Jeremy.

Jeremy was swimming in the ocean. The remains of the plane still falling all around him.

"Atem! Atem where are you?!" Jeremy yelled. Looking around he saw someone beginning to sink. Quickly diving under water and swimming towards the person. Jeremy squinted his eyes to see through the water. Kicking his legs faster he reached the person. Swimming downward quickly he grabbed hold of the person's wrist. Kicking his legs he swam upward to the surface. His head popped out from underneath the water. His light brown hair dripping with water and beginning to stick to his face. Jeremy pulled up the person. His green eyes widening when he noticed who the person was.

"Atem! Oh god please let him still be alive!" Jeremy prayed as he began to look around for some sort of surface for Atem to rest on. Spotting one of the wings of the plane, Jeremy quickly began to swim to the wing. Though with Atem cradled in his free hand like a child, made it a heck of a lot more difficult.

"It'll be okay Atem. Keep breathing. Please, just keep breathing." Jeremy said as he finally made it to plane's wing. Placing Atem atop of it, Jeremy climbed on and took deep panting breaths. Closing his eyes to rest.

"Alright, hand over the boy!" Jeremy snapped open his eyes and looked up. A man in a black robe stood towering over Jeremy. Quick as light Jeremy stood up and blocked the man's path from reaching Atem.

"You shall not touch him! As his protector and older brother I shall not allow any harm to come to him!" Jeremy said boldly; the man smirked

"Tch, you aren't making this any easier on yourself." The man said conjuring a knife in his hand. "Now let's try this again. Step aside and let me take the boy or you die!"

"NEVER! I'D RATHER DIE THEN LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY BROTHER!" Jeremy yelled; the man charged forward and repeatedly stabbed Jeremy's stomach. Jeremy would've yelled if his mouth hadn't been blocked by the gag the man stuffed in his mouth. With one last stab the man held the knife deeply in Jeremy's stomach.

"Happy? You died protecting the stupid prince. The one who doesn't even acknowledge what's really happening around him." the man whispered in Jeremy's ear. Jeremy's green eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Pulling the gag and knife out Jeremy fell to his knees.

"Dead or alive I will never leave my brothers side." Jeremy whispered. He crawled over to Atem. Placing a kiss on his, Atem's, forehead. "Know that I love you baby brother...I always will." Jeremy whispered before collapsing next to Atem. Lifeless. Motionless. (A/N: Duh that's like the same thing...sorry for interrupting ON WITH THE REST!)

The man grabbed Jeremy's corpse by the hair.

"I have to at least make it look like ya drowned." The man whispered shoving Jeremy into the ocean. Letting his chest up rest on the edge of the plane's wing.

"There, now no one will know a thing." The man glanced at Atem "Hmm well there's no fun in bringing you in right now. I'll let my master come in to get you." With that the man disappeared. The tea began to swirl around in front of the image.

"What?! Who was that man!?" Yugi yelled desperately

"Tsk tsk, the tea cannot reveal that kind of information. Tea show Yugi the future of his so called 'lover'." Téa said; the tea once again swirled around. Revealing another story.

"Yugi, please trust me. I have to do this!" Atem said running towards the giant beast.

"NO! ATEM! STOP PLEASE!" Yugi yelled holding his hand out in a desperate attempt to reach him. With his broken ankle he could only watch. Watch as Atem started to chant.

"MIA! MIA YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM! PLEASE STOP HIM!" Yugi yelled over to Mia. Mia was standing a couple feet away from Yugi. Mia shook her head

"I can't interfere with fate Yugi. I'm sorry." Mia said the wind blowing away her body. Literally. Her body began to blow away as if she were sakura petals. Yugi yelled again.

//who else are they going to separate me from! First Samara, then Sam, then Pachúa, Mia, and now Atem! No they can't have him!// Yugi thought looking towards Atem through tears.

"ATEM PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY!" Yugi yelled. Tears falling freely down his face.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I love you. No matter what happens. Remember that I love you." Atem said before finishing his chant. The eye on his Millennium Puzzle began to glow. The light engulfed him and the beast. Yugi closed his eyes and turned away from the light. When he looked back, the beast was gone, Atem's Millennium Puzzle on the ground shattered into millions of gold puzzle shaped pieces. Yugi shook his head fiercely. More tears plummeting down his face.

"No...no...NO! ATEM! ATEM PLEASE COME BACK! NO!" Yugi yelled. His vision clouded from tears. The tea began to cover the vision once again.

"NO!!! WAIT! SHOW ME MORE! PLEASE!" Yugi yelled; Téa shook her head and cleaned up the tea.

"Now you know the future little Yugi. Well my time is up. Later Yugi." Téa said then disappeared along with the chair, table and tea items. Leaving behind the chair Yugi occupied.

"No...Atem...you can't die...you can't die...you...die...NO!" Yugi said sitting upright. He looked around. He was in a bedroom. On a bed.

"Yugi. Are you okay?" Yugi looked at his right. Atem was laying next to him.

"Yeah just a nightmare. I'm sorry, I woke you up." Yugi said laying back down. Atem hugged Yugi close

"It's okay. I just want to make sure you're safe." Atem whispered kissing Yugi quickly on the lips. Yugi blushed lightly. Atem smiled quickly then yawned. Closing his eyes to sleep.

"Atem...can I ask you something?" Yugi whispered

"Hm?"

"You have to promise that if one of us ever think about committing suicide that we'll tell the other. That way we can kill each other. I'll take the slow and painful death that way you can be waiting for me. Promise?" Atem yawned again

"Yeah sure. Get some sleep." Atem said completely unaware of what he just agreed to. A tear rolled down the side of Yugi's face. Going over the bridge of his nose and landing on the pillow. Yugi closed his eyes. Letting sleep overcome him again.

**Consider this your break.**

**Back? Good**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

They had all slept the entire day, Friday. So now it was Saturday and they were full of energy. Sam took Samara and Pachúa out for some fun. Mia had come down with a fever so needed to stay in bed. What of Yugi and Atem? Well they were sitting on the floor. With a copy of the Millennium Puzzle (a.k.a the upside down tri-angle pendant around Atem's neck) in front of them.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Yugi asked; Atem sighed and broke apart the copy into a millennium puzzle pieces.

"Rebuild it. Once you've done that, break it apart, and build it again." Atem said simple pushing the pieces towards Yugi

"What? Why?"

"I want you to know the Millennium Puzzle inside and out via puzzle formation." Yugi picked up two pieces and tried to fit them together

"So you just want me to do this? All day?" Atem nodded

"You'll keep working on this until you've mastered it. Know every single corner of the puzzles formation." Yugi nodded and began to try and piece the puzzle together. Atem had helped him by taking hold of his hands and showing him the movements but that was it. Everything else, Yugi had to figure out.

"Why do you want me to do this? This is so hard!" Yugi complained. He already had more then half of the puzzle complete but it was still very difficult.

"Just keep trying. We'll work all day and night until you can solve this puzzle under a few hours." Atem said smirking

"All you do is keep secrets now a days! What's wrong? What are you hiding from me?" Yugi asked; Atem frowned shaking his head

"I'm not hiding anything from you. Please believe me when I say I want you to learn this." Yugi shook his head

"Atem, you know I'll believe you...always...but...you always seem to tell me as little as possible. Please just tell me! What are you keeping secret from me!" Atem looked away from Yugi unable to bear the site of Yugi's tears

"Please don't cry Yugi. I just want you to know the puzzle inside and out." Atem whispered slowly turning to face his koi again.

"Atem...please...just give me a reason. WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME DO THIS!?" Yugi yelled anger overtaking his sadness. Atem smiled

"Come on Yugi. Here work on the puzzle, it'll help you calm down...hopefully." Atem said pushing the half finished puzzle and pieces to Yugi. Yugi took them and started muttering to himself about how selfish Atem was when it came to unknown mysteries. Quickly, piece by piece, fit together in every crook and corner of the puzzle until it was complete.

"See, you did it. Next time. And just in time for dinner. Sam, Pachúa, and Samara, should be back soon." Atem whispered kissing Yugi's cheek quickly. Yugi blushed and closed his eyes

"You know kissing me isn't gonna butter me up. I'm still mad at you." Yugi said crossing his arms over his chest pouting. Atem smirked

"Alright then. I won't butter you up, I'll go straight for the kill." Atem said; Yugi cracked open one eye and looked at Atem.

"Hmph, you wouldn't dare hurt me." Atem smirked and tackled Yugi to the floor. Yugi yelled and opened his eyes, his blush increasing. Atem pinned Yugi's hands to each side of his head.

"How do you know I wouldn't? Mia's asleep. Pachúa, Sam, and Samara aren't here. I could do whatever and no one would know the difference." Atem whispered leaning down closer to Yugi's face.

"Y-you can't do anything. You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't!" Atem's lips brushed against Yugi's.

"S-stop, please. The others could come home any minute now." Yugi whispered turning his head to the side. Atem smirked and sat on Yugi's legs.

"You know you can make a tomato jealous by the look of your face." Atem said laughing softly; Yugi looked angrily at him and pushed him off. Sitting on Atem's stomach.

"Hey, no fair. You cheated." Yugi shook his head

"Did not. I merely took the chance that you weren't paying attention to attack you."

"Exactly! That's called cheating cause I wasn't pay attention!"

"There's a name for that, hmm. Wow learn something new everyday." Yugi said smirking; Atem rolled his eyes

"Okay, you had your fun, now get off me." Yugi shifted in his position and laid his chest on top of Atem's.

"No, I'm comfy. I'm gonna stay here." Yugi said smiling devilishly; Atem sighed and let his head fall onto the ground.

"Fine. Stay like that for all I care." Atem said closing his eyes; Yugi pouted.

"Aw your no fun!" Yugi said getting off of Atem and sitting next to him; Atem smirked

"Right. Now why don't we take a nap. After all that working you have to be tired." Yugi nodded and laid down next to Atem. Atem hugged him close. Yugi yawned and fell asleep feeling completely safe in his koi's arms.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

"Awww! Samara, Pachúa, you girls have to see this!" Sam exclaimed bouncing up and down at the sheer cuteness. Samara and Pachúa showed up behind him and 'awed'

"They look so cute together!" Samara exclaimed pulling a camera out of no where. Tip toeing closer she snapped a couple pictures. Yugi and Atem were sleeping peacefully on the floor. Yugi cuddled up next to Atem with his, Atem's, arm wrapped around Yugi's waist protectively. His other hand on his stomach.

"I get a copy of that!" Atem said pointing his finger up at Samara.

"H-hey I thought you were asleep." Samara said; Atem yawned and opened his eyes

"Not really. I've been awake for awhile now. I was just waiting for Yugi to wake up."

"Well, let him sleep. When we left you had him working hard on a puzzle. He must be dead tired. We'll come and get you guys when dinner is ready." Sam said leaving with Pachúa close behind him.

"Don't worry. I'll get double prints." Samara whispered before leaving the room. Closing the door behind her. Atem lay there listening to Yugi's steady breathing. Slowly a song started being written in Atem's head.

//Song-in progress, language-Japanese and English, Genre-Love, pain, Inspiration-Yugi Mutou.//

Atem's mind ran like a computer, writing the song in his head. From lyrics, to the tune, to the melody, to versus, the sound, pitch, emotions, meaning and back again.

"Atem? What's wrong? You look kinda dazed." Yugi said sitting on Atem's stomach and looking into his crimson eyes with his own sleepy amethyst orbs.

"It's nothing little one. I'm just writing a song." Atem said smiling and blinking a couple times

//Song Progress...complete.//

(A/N: gah I made Atem's song writing mind like a computer...gomen it was an accident.)

"Really? What about?" Yugi asked still half asleep.

"That's a surprise. You'll find out tomorrow night." Atem whispered kissing the tip of Yugi's nose. Yugi, now wide awake, blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Aw how cute, too bad we gotta ruin it." Yugi and Atem jumped up to their feet. Atem stood in front of Yugi.

"How did you find us?" Atem asked; Joey laughed. Maigo smirked folding her arms across her chest.

"Ya think we wouldn't find ya!" Joey exclaimed "Ya know Prince, I thought you'da told ya darlin' peasant everything ya remember. Guess I was wrong. Maigo, ya owe me a buck." Maigo rolled her eyes and hit Joey's arm.

"Leave before I force you to!" Atem yelled menacingly; Joey smirked.

"As you wish your majesty. But first, Yugi. Tell us, how long have ya known you've had a cousin?" Joey asked beginning a slow and steady walk towards Atem and Yugi.

"I-I've known her since I was born. We have pictures with her growing up. Sh-she was even at my fifth birthday party." Yugi said uncertain on to what role his cousin played in this. Joey stopped walking and grinned

"That brat seems to have been planning this for quite some time." Another voice spoke. Shadows wrapped around a form, disappearing and leaving behind Téa.

"Téa, what are ya doin here! Masta' told ya ta go an' kill da girl!" Joey exclaimed; Téa scoffed

"I would, but she's awake. She'll be here any minute now with Samara and Pachúa." Téa stated; Joey growled

"Ya come ta tell us dat! We got Maigo! She can beat the easy!" Joey exclaimed

"Calm down. I know perfectly well that she can. I came to tell you that way me and you fight the Prince and peasant, while she fights Samara and Pachúa."

"Seems like a good idea. Wadda ya think Maigo."

"Whatever." Maigo muttered; Joey smirked

"Perfect!" Téa said smugly; Atem began to take a slow step back pushing Yugi along the way.

"Yugi, as soon as I tell you to, run out of the room as fast as you can." Atem whispered

"No! I won't leave you alone! I'll fight too!" Yugi whispered harshly

"Now, why don't we talk for a bit while we wait for the party to start. I'm sure they are having trouble getting past my little traps." Téa said smiling evilly

"How many traps didja give 'em?" Joey asked

"Oh not many I'd say about five, fifteen at the minimum. Don't worry with the brat they should be able to get here soon." Téa said truthfully "Tell me Yugi, what does the 'N' in in Mia's name stand for?"

"Huh?" Yugi thought for a second. She never told them "She never told me. Why?"

"Then it's true. She's done all this just for them to be together. I find that pitiful." Téa said whipping her hand back as if wielding a whip. Though she didn't have a whip, chains erupted from her hands. She threw them forward. The chains clinked and clanked together. Separating into two individual chains. One wrapping around Atem while the other pushed Yugi away forcing Atem and Yugi apart.

"There, now the peasant has no protection. Joey, I'll take care of the Prince. You battle the Peasant." Téa said pulling back the chains. Joey nodded and pulled a sword from the hilt of his belt.

"Alright, ya little peasant. It's time ta die!" Joey charged at Yugi sword raised.

"Yugi! Run!" Atem yelled dodging Téa's chains; Yugi gulped closing his eyes tightly. His hands held above his head in a subconscious move for protection. There was a clash of swords and a yell. Making Yugi open his eyes. In front of him was the boy who had helped him in Egypt. A sword in his hands. Joey was a few feet away sprawled on the ground with his sword above his head.

"Yugi! Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Yugi blinked and only just noticed Atem, who had pulled him into a tight hug.

"I-I'm fine. The boy helped me." Yugi whispered motioning to the boy; Atem turned and looked at the boy

"**::I thank you. Yuugi, please continue to watch over him.::"** Atem said smiling softly; The boy's violet eyes flashed with a warm affection

"**::I will always be inside of him. He only needs to believe he can fight and stop being afraid. His frustration only appears when you are the one hurt. Do not let him believe you will be able to protect him forever.::"** The boy said walking over to Yugi. Holding out the sword in his hand. Yugi hesitantly took it.

"You will be alright." The boy said before disappearing into the air.

"Yugi, you need to fight too." Atem whispered into Yugi's ear. Both got into a fighting stance as Joey and Téa regained conciousness.

"Maigo why didn't you attack them while we were out of it?" Téa snapped; Maigo shrugged

"I was told to only deal with Samara, Sam and Pachúa. Neither of you two thought of the possibility that the peasant and prince would knock you out." Maigo said simply; Téa growled and stood up along with Joey.

"Speaking of which, Maigo, why don' ya go an' see what's taken' 'em so long!" Joey said eager to end this all; Maigo nodded and walked out the door and into the hallway.

"Alright. Joey, we'll fight them both together. That way we beat them both at the same time." Téa said smirking. A black sword appeared in her hand in. Joey picked up his sword and faced Yugi and Atem.

"Alright. Enough foolin' around." Joey snapped charging towards Yugi.

"Not this time Joey!" Yugi said flipping backwards dodging the strike of the sword. Téa growled and charged at Atem. Atem having no weapon merely grabbed hold of the sword with his hand. Wincing in pain as the blade penetrated the palm of his hand. Warm blood sliding down his arm. Scowling Atem flipped the sword out of Téa grasp and kicked her side.

"Bastard Prince." Téa muttered regaining her balance and beginning to punch and kick Atem.

"Is that the best you got?" Atem said smirking as he easily dodged and blocked her attacks. Eventually she got him a couple of times.

"Come back here you runt!" Joey yelled chasing after Yugi who kept running in a large circle around Joey. The sword's tip dragging on the floor ripping the carpet from the floor. Yugi stopped and waiting for Joey to get into the circle which he did stopping to regain his lost breath.

"You-good for-nothing-peasant." Joey said between pants for air; Yugi smiled and lifted his hand

"I wasn't running for nothing." Joey looked confused making Yugi's smile broaden. Closing his fingers into his palm forming a tight fist. The carpet Joey stood on rose and wrapped around Joey tightly.

"GAHH! YOU DARN PEASANT! LEMME OUT OF HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Joey yelled thrashing around in the carpet cage. Yugi frowned and shook his head

"Why Joey, why did you do this?" Yugi muttered as he ran out into the hallway where he knew a battle had already began. Stepping outside he was right. Maigo seemed to be in the form of a Sabor Tooth Tiger (A/N: Is that what they're called? I can't really remember). Samara and Pachúa seemed to be fighting her off pretty well though they were beelding from scratches on their arms and shoulders. Sam seemed to be crying slightly from a large gash in his right arm. Yugi went over to him. Mia was tending to the wound along with trying to make sure they weren't suddenly attacked.

"Mia what happened?" Yugi asked as Mia wound white gauge around Sam's wound.

"I woke up when I sensed Maigo's power a few minutes before they arrived. I went downstairs to get Samara, Sam, and Pachúa, that way we could help you fight. Though we ran into a couple of traps on our way up here. Each one including a different task to be done. The last one needed complete and udder silence to get across. Although with being so high up and scared of landing on the thorns at the bottom we were pretty scared. Sam lost his balance and fell. We caught him of course but not before his arm was caught by a thorn. Then Maigo came out and started to attack us-"

"I get the idea. You don't need to be so descriptive when it comes to these things." Yugi said interrupting Mia mid-sentence. "You might be blind but sometimes I wonder how you're able to see everything around you without needing to be told." Mia shrugged

"Easy, I can see the world by hearing and sensing with my feet."

"HEY! Enough talk and more help over here!" Samara yelled dodging an attack. Mia motioned for Yugi to help. Yugi nodded and went over to them sword raised.

"You two help Atem in the bedroom. Even though he should be able to beat Téa I want to make sure he isn't outnumbered." Yugi said; Samara and Pachúa nodded before running into the bedroom where Atem was battling not only Téa but Joey as well.

"Samara! Pachúa! Get out of here it's too dangerous!" Atem warned running over to Samara and Pachúa

"No! We're going to help you fight!" Pachúa insisted

"Besides you seem a bit outnumbered." Samara added; Atem sighed

"Fine stay, but if it gets to dangerous I'm transporting you both out of here." Atem said sternly; Samara and Pachúa nodded.

"How cute, you've got backup. Too bad for you it won't help!" Téa said running forward attacking Atem and pushing Samara and Pachúa out of the way. Atem yelled feeling the chains Téa had summoned drive through his arm.

"You'll die with this next attack prince!" Téa yelled; Joey coming up behind her with a sword. Samara and Pachúa nodded towards each other and jumped forward. Kicking Joey away from Atem.

"You deal with her. We'll deal with Joey." Pachúa said flipping over a few slash attempts from Joey. Atem nodded

"But be careful." Atem said before turning his attention back to Téa.

"Maigo! Now!" Téa yelled; Atem turned around quickly though not quickly enough. Maigo had charged forward tackling him to the ground. Atem gasped in surprise and pain as his shoulder hit the floor. Maigo's sharp panther claws digging into his arms.

"Perfect. Now, where were we?" Téa questioned herself as she summoned her sword. Maigo moved out of the way of Atem's heart. "Don't worry Atem. This will only hurt a lot." Téa lifted her sword high above Atem's heart.

"No! Atem!" Samara exclaimed running toward Atem. Joey swooshed in front of her swinging his sword. Samara pulled back and crouched down. The blade cutting off the tip of her long black hair. Joey smirked and kicked her stomach. Knocking the wind out of her lungs. Samara fell back.

"Pitiful. You can't even protect yourself from me." Joey said raising his sword; Pachúa came up behind him and hit him in a pressure point. Joey gasped and fell sideways to the ground. Pachúa turned and started to run to stop Téa before she killed Atem.

"You're too late!" Téa said laughing evilly as she forced the sword down.

**A/N: That ends Part 1 of the final chapter. Part 2 will be up soon! Till later! Ja ne! P.S. They went to Cairo to pick up Mia and to ditch Kerry and Jonas. Did she succeed in killing Atem? Or did Pachúa save him? Find out in Part 2. Also, Merry Late Christmas and have a Happy New Year.  
**


	16. Final Battle PART TWO

ALRIGHT! As promised PART TWO of the Final Battle.

"_blah" -_Memory

"**::blah::" -**Translated Egyptian

"Blah"-Normal

//-blah-// - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_- Other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-" _Singing

NOW! This is the chapter where those tissues will come in handy.

IMPORTANT! Please vote! Should there be a Manga Version of Caged Memories on deviantart? I can draw them if you'd like. BUT Everyone who reads this will have to vote and review or else you get NOTHING!

-Side Note- Tissues will be sold at the end of the chapter at the cost of one review and NO FLAMING and I'm talking to you Yugi Shon.

NOW In the name of the moon -does Sailor Moon fighting pose- Enjoy the last and final part of the final chapter!

Disclaimer: When hell freezes over I will own Yu-Gi-Oh!

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

**CHAPTER 16**

Téa laughed evilly plunging the sword down to Atem's chest.

"NO!" Yugi yelled kicking Téa away. The sword missing it's target and flying out of her hand and onto the floor.

"Atem are you okay?" Yugi asked quickly helping Atem to his feet. Atem's arm and shoulders were bleeding

"Yeah, what took you so long. I really thought I was gonna die." Atem said

"Sorry, Maigo knocked me out."

"We have to get out of this hotel. I can trap them in a bubble until we're safe somewhere else."

"Alright." Atem smirked and held his hands in front of him. Beginning a small chant. A gold aura surrounded his hands then shot forward. Taking hold of Joey, Maigo, and Téa. The aura pulled them together then encircled around them in a bubble chamber.

"You can't run forever! We'll find you! Mark my words we'll find and kill you!" Téa yelled pounding on the bubble's barrier. Atem ran over and picked Samara up being careful to not drench her in his blood.

"Come on let's get out of here." Pachúa said; Atem nodded motioning to begin running out of the hotel. Of course they had to get Sam and Mia to follow without question. Though that was fairly easy. They made it outside. Stopping at the sidewalk to catch their breath. It had begun raining but it seemed Tokyo was still alive. Neon-lights filled the street making it seem like it was day.

"Hey, Atem. I can walk now you know." Samara muttered; Atem nodded and put her down. Mia went over to him and healed his shoulders and arm a bit while Sam removed the gauge from around his head letting his wild tri-colored hair get lightly soaked in the rain.

"What now? The concert's tomorrow and we don't have any place to stay till then." Pachúa said shivering.

"Well I still have some money. So we could find another hotel." Sam said unsure; Atem nodded sneezing.

"I'll call a cab. From the looks of it. Atem's immune system is still weak and he'll be the one to mostly catch a cold at this time." Yugi said looking down the street and waiting for a car to pass.

"HELLO! I'm wearing a skirt over here!" Pachúa complained; Atem chucked and removed his crimson coat. Wrapping it around Pachúa's shoulders. "Oh you don't have to Atem. I mean, it's your coat after all." Atem shook his head

"No really take it. I haven't gotten a cold since I was eight." Atem said smiling warmly; Pachúa smiled as she put the coat on properly.

"TAXI!" Yugi called out waving his hand out. The yellow cab coming up came to a stop in front of them. Yugi opened the cab door and motioned for everyone to hurry inside.

"Come on guys. We don't wanna stay out in the rain too long." Atem said ushering Samara in first. Followed by Pachúa, then Mia, then Sam.

"Go in Yugi." Atem whispered pushing Yugi lightly into the cab. Yugi sat down on the ground along with Pachúa. Atem closed the cab door behind Yugi. Atem went to the driver

"Take them to the hotel near the Tokyo Performance Stadium and no matter what they say, don't stop until they're inside the hotel and checked in." Atem whispered

"Ya gotta pay extra for me ta check and make sure." The driver said rubbing his index finger across the top of his thumb. Atem sighed and pulled out some cash from his pocket.

"Here. It's about two hundred million yen. Make sure they check into the hotel." Atem whispered; the driver nodded and started to drive away. Yugi of course struggled

"ATEM! WAIT! ATEM! STOP THE CAB! STOP THE CAB!" Yugi yelled pounding on the windows of the cab. Atem watched as the cab drove off disappearing in the bright lights of Tokyo's clubs and signs. Atem sighed pulling out a sword. He disappeared in the gust of wind.

"NO! ATEM! ATEM!" Yugi yelled. Tears streaming down his cheeks, his voice beginning to crack from the strain.

"It's okay Yugi. He probably just wanted to make sure we weren't followed." Sam suggested cradling Yugi on his lap like a baby.

"That's right Yugi. He was just protecting us." Mia whispered sneezing.

"Look at you. You're still sick and you were in the rain in nothing but pajamas." Samara said crossing her hands over her chest and shaking her head.

"I'll be fine." Mia whispered; Pachúa yawned

"I suggest we go looking for Atem in the morning. You all have to admit that you're tired. Samara can barely keep her eyes open." Pachúa said letting out another yawn. The ride was silent. Tokyo's neon-lights often flashing in their faces. The rain pounding on the top of the cab. Mia's face was flushed with a fever though she slept peacefully with only a light cough now and then. Samara and Pachúa had fallen asleep leaning either on the back of a seat or on the side of the cab door. Sam still held Yugi close, protectively as if Yugi were his child. He had fallen asleep long ago. Yugi remained awake. His flow of tears had ceased for the time being. Tear tracks remained on his pale cheeks.

//Why does he always do this to me? Why does he leave me and then show up later on.// Yugi thought closing his eyes from a bright light radiating from a few night clubs. The cab stopped in front of a large hotel. People were running in and bellboys were running in and out holding trollies to hold luggages.

"Yo, we're at ta hotal. I advice ya all ta get a room for ta nigh'. Didja hear, the singa Atem is gonna holda concert tomorra nigh'. I hear tickets have been sold out fa monts." The cab driver said as Yugi began to wake everyone up.

"What! Gods, now I have a headache!" Mia snapped when Yugi shook her roughly. Samara and Pachúa woke up at Mia's outburst.

"We're at the hotel guys. Sam, you should go ahead and book a room for us." Yugi said quietly as he opened the door and stepped out allowing Sam to follow.

"Alright. I'll get us a small one. After what happened at the other hotel, there's no way we're going to be having separate rooms. I'll just ask for extra beds." Sam said running inside

"YA MIGHT WANNA HURRY! PEOPLE ARE CROWDIN THE PLACE TA GET TA DA CONCERT EARLY!" The driver yelled; Sam waved his hand in the air showing he heard. His footsteps splashing into small puddles of water. The rain hadn't let up at all. It seemed to only have gotten worse. Samara, Mia and Pachúa stepped out of the cab.

"Um how much do we owe you?" Yugi asked the driver; he shook his head

"Nah, ya twin paid fa y'all already." The driver said "Now go in and get inta a room. I can't leave 'till ya do." Yugi nodded and headed into the hotel with Samara, Pachúa and Mia right by him.

:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

Atop the building across the street were two figures.

"The prince isn't with them." The figure leaning on the edge of the building said. The other figure came up next to him and looked over. Their black cloaks sleek from rain

"I could have told you that Einstein." The other one said sarcastically

"You always were the funny one in that family, weren't you Amoun Brandon." The figure leaning on the edge of the building replied; the other figure scowled and pulled back the hood of his cloak. Blond hair immediately became drenched from the rain. His blue eyes running cold glares at the other man.

"How da ya know ma real name!?" Brandon exclaimed rain drops dripping off the tips of his bangs.

"Your accent always comes strong when you're angry or confused I see. Well, Brandon how does it feel to be on the side that wants your very own brother dead?" The man asked; Brandon scowled

"Ya know wot-"

"Calm down Brandon. It's a simple question. No need to get so worked up by it. You're lucky I took your body before police arrived, or else you wouldn't be here, now would you." Brandon said nothing; the man chuckled

"Your orders Mr. Amoun is to find the Prince. Once you've found him, get Maigo. Master wants the Prince dead and he'll be dead faster if we get Maigo to kill him. Understood?" The man asked standing up straight; Brandon wiped his wet blond bangs away from his blue eyes. Pulling his hood over his head he saluted

"Yes sir." Brandon muttered before jumping off the building. Landing swiftly on his feet on the sidewalk. Slowly he began his search for the Prince. Walking off in the direction the peasant had arrived from.

:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆

"FINALLY!" Yugi exclaimed jumping on the bed. Sam had finally gotten a free room with extra beds for them all. Though they were still short. They had with them four beds. Sam got his own as did Samara and Pachúa. Yugi ended up having to share a bed with his cousin. The room was simple enough. Three beds aligned to the left of the wall. A bathroom door near the closet door. A brown carpeted floor.

A bedside table in between the two doors of the closet and bathroom. A phone and menus on the table. As requested from Sam, there were no windows or extra doors leading outside, besides the one that led into the hallway of the hotel.

"You better keep your face to the other side of the bed Mia. I don't wanna catch a cold." Yugi said as he sat up, Mia already climbing into bed.

"I'll try to keep you from getting sick but for now lemme sleep." Mia slurred. Her head hitting the pillow.

"Mia...hey Mia...she feel asleep." Yugi whispered; Sam nodded

"Of course. With her cold of course she'd fall asleep." Sam said heading over to Mia. He put his hand to her forehead. "Pachúa could you get me a bowl of cold water and a rag?" Pachúa nodded and walked off to get the necessary things.

"Samara, Yugi, why don't you two go and order some room service?" Sam asked politely as Pachúa returned with a bowl and rag.

"Alright. Come on Yugi." Samara said grabbing Yugi's wrist and pulling him towards the phone.

"What would you like to eat Yugi?" Samara asked handing Yugi a menu next to the phone. "Yugi?" Samara turned to face Yugi. Yugi had taken the menu but he didn't even look at it. His eyes were out of focus.

"Yugi?" Samara called out again waving a hand in his face. No change.

//-Yugi-kun. Can you hear me? If you can please respond. I have a way to find Atem without having to venture into the night.-//

/-I can hear you. Please, how can we find Atem? How are you able to talk to me in my head?-/

Yuugi giggled //-Stop asking so many questions. The head thing I'll explain later, or actually you'll understand it when the time comes. As to how to find Atem. It's easy. Contact a man by the name of Bakura.-//

/-WHAT!? You want me to contact my best friend Ryou Bakura. I'm not gonna drag him into this. It's too dangerous!-/

//-Oh well um don't. Just ask for the Thief King Bakura.-// Yugi sighed

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Samara asked again; Yugi snapped out of his daze

"Samara, I need to use the phone real quick. Did you already order the food?" Samara nodded and handed Yugi the phone. Yugi took it and dialed Ryou's phone. The line rang four times before someone answered.

"_**Hello? Bakura Residence."**_ A boy with a light British accent answered

"Ryou, It's Yugi."

"_**YUGI! Where are you? **__**Téa said you went to Egypt the week of the exams. Said you'd be back the following week. Yugi, it's been almost a month. Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?"**_ Ryou asked; Yugi smiled

"Thanks for your worry, but I'm fine. I'm in Tokyo. I'm going to a concert that's held here tomorrow night." Yugi responded lightly laughing at the end of his sentence

"_**YOU'RE GOING TO ATEM'S COME BACK CONCERT! Which means you were one of the few people who got tickets! I'm impressed. You never seemed the type to like his music. Of course he was only a child. No one knows what he looks like now or even what he sounds like."**_ Ryou said excitedly and out of breath.

"Alright, calm down Ryou. Yes I'm going to that concert. I didn't know you liked his music."

"_**Who wouldn't like his music! I guess I'll see you at the concert. I got a ticket in the mail yesterday. I was just on my way to the train when you called. I'll see you at Tokyo I guess." **_

"If you want you can share a room with me and three other people. I know them so it's okay." Ryou gasped

"_**So it's true."**_

"What's true?"

"_**I saw a newscast today from Tokyo. Saying that every hotel near where the concert is held is full. I knew he was famous as a kid but I didn't know people still remembered him!" **_

"Oh yeah that's true. I can tell the lady at the front to let you right in with a key if you'd like. We're running short on space but I can ask and see if the girls will share a bed."

"_**No it's okay. I wouldn't want to be a burden. I'll find my own room if possible."**_

"No, I insist. You're sharing a room with me and four other people. Okay. Oh and here's something that I know you'll love. If you stay in the same room as me you'll get to meet Atem's cousin Samara and if you're lucky Atem might come into the room anytime from tonight to tomorrow before the concert." Ryou gasped loudly

"_**I'LL BE THERE A SOON AS POSSIBLE!" **_Ryou yelled

"Alright, but do me a quick favor."

"_**Sure anything!"**_

"May I speak with Thief King Bakura." Ryou was silent. "Ryou?"

"_**What do you want peasant." **_A voice similar to Ryou's only deeper and more devilish some how.

"Th-thief king Bakura?" Yugi stuttered. An evil laugh was heard from the other line

"_**You haven't even met me and already I scare you. What do you want and what's in it for me?" **_Thief King Bakura replied; Yugi gulped and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side to see Samara next to him.

"Yugi? Is everything okay?" Samara whispered; Yugi nodded and returned his head to face forward, his mouth inches from the receiver.

"Bakura, I need you to help me find the Prince." As soon as the last word escaped Yugi's mouth the line went dead.

"Hello? Thief King Bakura?" Yugi called out. No answer. Sighing he hung up the phone. Yugi removed his hand from the phone and sat on the bed behind him

"Um Sam. Is it okay if a friend of mine stays with us? He's going to see the concert too." Yugi asked looking over at Sam.

"Sure, it's fine. As long as he knows about the limited space issue." Sam replied squeezing the water from the rag. Drops of water landing into the bowl next to Sam. A knock came from the door.

"Room Service."

"Looks like our food's here." Samara said going to the door and opening it slowly. A waiter came in with a tray of food.

"I'm Alex and I'll be your waiter as long as you stay in this hotel. Here is your order. Ah Mr. Yugi Mutou is in this room correct?" Alex said looking around the room

"Yes, that's me." Yugi spoke up walking over to Alex. Alex smiled and handed Yugi a white envelope.

"A young man came here and said to give you this." Yugi took the envelope smiling lightly at Alex.

"Thank you." Yugi said; Alex bowed and left the room. Closing the door behind him. Samara smiled

"I didn't know what you guys would want so I ordered a little bit of everything." Samara said beckoning them all to eat.

"Oh I gotta call the front desk to tell them I'm expecting someone." Yugi said quickly heading back to the phone forgetting about the envelope. Picking up the phone he told the lady at the front desk who would be coming, what he looked like and where to send him. Hanging up the phone Yugi went to the bed where Mia slept.

"Yugi aren't you going to eat something?" Pachúa asked; Yugi shook his head.

"I just want to sleep. Oh and I'm having a friend stay with us so Samara, can you share a bed with Pachúa?" Yugi asked uncertain; Samara nodded

"As long as it's okay with Pachúa it's okay with me." Samara replied; Yugi smiled

"Good. You guys go ahead and eat. I'm going to bed." Yugi said crawling into bed with his cousin. Pulling the covers up to his ear. Letting the darkness of sleep consume him.

:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆

"Found you at last. Prince."

"I expected you to find me."

"Oh so you know that we'd leave the peasant alone if you weren't with him?"

"Of course."

"That means you've finally learned that your the Prince."

"Well if I didn't figure it out when you kept yelling 'peasant' at Yugi then I would have right now when you called me Prince."

"His powers have grown. You know he's watching this very conversation in a dream."

"I suspected as much. Now why don't you tell me have you succeeded in killing Kerry?"

"Your powers have grown miraculously in the short amount of time you've become aware of your past."

"I have Yugi to thank for that."

"Yes well, enough talk. Fight this battle with me or run."

"As if I have a choice in the matter."

"Of course not!"

:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆

Yugi bolted up in bed. Cold sweat trickling down the side of his face. Looking around the room he saw the lights were off. Sam was asleep as was Samara and Pachúa. They were on the same bed which meant Ryou had already arrived. Yugi stepped out of bed and went to the bed near the door. Ryou lay there fast asleep. His gold necklace thing on the pillow next to him. Gulping down his fear Yugi went to the ring looking necklace

"Thief King Bakura, if you are awake please reveal yourself and help me." Yugi whispered. The ring glowed dimly for a second. Ryou's eyes shot open. His eyes had lost their gentleness and now seemed more cold and intense. His white hair now stuck up more like well bunny ears that were smaller and didn't extend up to the sky as much.

"Ah the peasant. This better be good! You interrupted my beauty rest." Yugi bit back a nasty remark.

"Th-Thief King Bakura?" Yugi asked uncertain

"Who else. The tooth fairy?" Bakura said stepping out of the bed and standing in front of Yugi. Bakura picked up the necklace and slipped the rope around his neck. Letting the ring rest gently on his stomach.

"I...I need your help. Please, will you help me?" Bakura crossed his arms over his chest.

"Depends. What is it you need and what's in it for me?" Yugi gulped

"I-I need your help in finding Atem."

"Atem? You mean the Prince. Oh that's right. You lost him! How did you lose that arrogant Prince!?" Bakura yelled; Yugi held his hands up in front of him

"Shush! Come with me into the hallway. We don't want to wake everyone else up!" Yugi whispered harshly leading Bakura out of the room and into the hotel hallway. Once the door had been closed Bakura snapped.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU LOSE A 5' 4" ARROGANT PRINCE?! YOU SHOULD WRITE A BOOK! HOW TO LOSE A 5' 4" PRINCE IN UNDER TWO MINUTES!" Yugi flinched at his loud voice

"I-I didn't mean to. W-we all thought he was going to get into the cab with us. We didn't expect him to tell the cab driver where to go then stay behind and go off somewhere." Yugi mumbled; Bakura cursed under his breath and turned around crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Bakura, please. Help me find him." Bakura sneered

"He's your _love_ why don't you find him yourself?"

"Because I can't! Please Bakura! Find him please!" Bakura said nothing and kept his back turned to Yugi. Yugi sighed in defeat and turned around to head back into the room

"He's in an alley near the stadium where the concert is held tomorrow." Bakura spoke softly freezing Yugi in his steps. Yugi turned back to Bakura

"W-what did you say?" Yugi questioned unsure if he had heard correctly

"You heard me peasant. He's in an alley near the stadium he'll be singing at tomorrow night." Bakura said turning to face Yugi. Smiling Yugi thanked him silently before turning and running down the hallway.

"Idiot. Peasant! You can't leave now! It's late and there are a bunch of weirdos out there." Bakura said grabbing Yugi's collar and holding him back

"Can't be much worse then you!" Yugi said earning a bonk on the head from Bakura.

"You have yet to discover your powers so leaving without Anim would be a foolish mistake."

"Huh? Anim? You mean my cousin from five thousand years ago. She's dead. Right? I'm sure I haven't seen a girl with black hair, brown skin, and brown eyes." Yugi put a finger to the side of his head in thought. His arm wrapping around his chest holding his elbow up. Bakura laughed

"You're blind to what your loved ones do just for the sake of your happiness. No matter. You will wait for Anim to awake until you go search for the Prince." Bakura said dragging Yugi back into the hotel room. Yugi pouted crossing his arms over his chest. Bakura dragged the former peasant into the room and dropped him on his bed.

"Hey, careful. You'll wake up Mia." Yugi whispered; Bakura rolled his eyes

"Get to sleep runt." Bakura said loudly before walking back to his bed on the other side of the room. Sighing Yugi lay back down on the bed, not bothering to get covered with the blankets. His eyes slowly closed his mind drifting off into a deep sleep.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆

"Yugi! Yugi wake up! Please wake up! You can't be _that_ sleepy!" Yugi opened his eyes slowly

"Pachúa? What's wrong?" Yugi asked still half asleep; Pachúa hugged him tightly then pulled away motioning for him to follow. Yugi rubbed the sleep from his eyes and followed quietly.

"Pachúa where are we going? Where's Mia? Sam? Samara? Ryou?" Yugi asked; Pachúa whipped around and slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Shush! Do you want to get caught!?" Pachúa whispered

"Fwam boo?" Yugi asked his voice muffled by Pachúa's hand. Pachúa put a finger to her lips motioning for him to keep silent. Yugi nodded as Pachúa's hand was removed from his mouth. Turning back around Pachúa continued to walk to the door of the hotel to leave. Confused, Yugi followed anyway. Pachúa crouched down and opened the door a crack. Peeking into the hallway. Pachúa turned her head back to face Yugi.

"Alright, it seems clear. Samara, Sam and Ryou will be waiting for you outside. Yugi, promise me that whatever happens, you'll keep running. No matter what you see or hear, you won't stop running!That you'll keep running until you get outside of the hotel." Pachúa whispered; Yugi shook his head fiercely

"I promise but what about Mia and you, Pachúa, what's gonna happen to you two?" Yugi asked; Pachúa lowered her head. Her bangs shading her eyes from view

"Don't worry about me or Mia. We'll be fine. We can take care of ourselves." Pachúa cleared her throat a bit and pulled out a small note book from her pocket. "Atem wanted me to give you this. They're all the songs he's ever written. All the new ones at least. Even the one he wrote recently. He said that you would cherish them and wouldn't lose them. " Yugi took the notebook and pocketed it

"Pachúa, please tell me. What's going on?" Yugi asked softly staring at Pachúa with his big puppy dog eyes. Pachúa turned her head back to peak out the door

"I'm sorry Yugi. It's not my place to tell you. Come on." Pachúa stood up slightly and stepped out of the room quietly with Yugi close behind her. An explosion from behind caused Pachúa to gasp and jump. She grabbed Yugi's hand and began to run down the hallway.

"BRING ME THAT PEASANT!" An sinister voice rang through out the hallway sending chills down Pachúa and Yugi's spine. Yugi glanced back. A woman was flying quickly towards them. Her black dress flared behind her. Her golden brown hair ended under her ears. Her eyes narrowed glowing a deep blood red with a glare so cold it rivaled Kaiba's own. Once they were about a foot away from the elevator Pachúa stopped running and turned to face the woman positioning herself in a fighting stance.

"Yugi get into the elevator and take it all the way to the lobby. Don't stop no matter what happens. Remember you promised me you would keep going." Yugi shook his head

"No! I can't leave you here!" Pachúa sighed in frustration as the woman flew closer

"Yugi just go! I'll be fine!" Pachúa said flipping backwards kicking the woman's jaw as she got closer. Landing gracefully Pachúa got the elevator opened and pushed Yugi inside pushing the button for it to go to the lobby.

"Good bye Yugi. I love you my cousin." Pachúa said smiling warmly her eyes shining with unshed tears; Yugi shook his head

"No, you aren't gonna die!" Yugi said reaching out to Pachúa. The elevator doors closed making Yugi jerk his hand back to his side. The doors closed completely and the elevator began it's descend downward.

Pachúa smiled sadly. Tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She closed her eyes for a second. Letting the woman think she had the advantage. As soon as the woman was an inch behind her prepared to strike, Pachúa's eyes flew open. She flipped in the air making a 360 degree turn. Her foot clashing with the jaw of the woman. Forcing the woman into a wall.

"Let's see how tough you really are." Pachúa said charging forward prepared to hit the womans face again. The woman caught Pachúa's fist in her hand and smirked

"A mere mortal child can not harm me!" The woman said kneeing Pachúa's stomach. Winding her.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆

A yell was heard from above. Yugi lifted his head up towards the top of the elevator.

"Pachúa!" Yugi said his voice filled with worry. The elevator made a _ding_ noise signaling that Yugi had reached his destination. The doors opened and Yugi was immediately greeted by Mia. Her cheeks tear stained.

"Yugi! I didn't mean for this to happen! I only wanted you to be happy!" Mia sobbed hugging Yugi quickly before taking his hand and leading him out of the lobby. The place was surprisingly empty.

"Mia, what are you talking about?" Yugi asked; Mia chocked back a sob

"I'm not Mia, Yugi." Mia turned back to face him fresh tears sliding down her damp cheeks.

"W-what?" Yugi gasped taking a step back; Mia held back a sob

"It's me, Anim. Your cousin in Egypt." Yugi shook his head

"No, it can't be true! Anim died five thousand years ago. She was killed as a sacrifice the summer of Ra's Festival!"

"I'm sorry Yugi. I escaped that ritual in the middle of it. Granting me some of Ra's abilities. Though the abilities use up my energy and chance of staying here any longer. Please believe me Yugi. I'm Anim." Yugi closed his eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat

"If you really are Anim...then how did you live so long?" Anim smiled

"I didn't use my magic for five thousand years. Not using the magic will keep me immortal. As long as I don't run out of energy I won't die. Though now that I've finally found you and Atemu, it's been very hard keeping my energy at it's highest. That's why I got sick." Anim whispered before another explosion was heard from behind.

"Quickly. Sam, Samara, and Ryou are outside waiting with a car." Anim grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him out of the hotel. Running into Sam, Samara, and Ryou standing outside the small car. Anim and Ryou quickly shoved Yugi into the car. Sam got into the driver seat. Ryou in the passenger seat up front. Samara and Anim in the backseat with Yugi. As soon as the door closed Sam hit the acceleration pedal. The car quickly squealed into a fast start. Leaving gray clouds of smoke in their place in front of the hotel.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY YOU FILTHY PEASANT!" The same woman from earlier yelled; Samara looked back and sighed in frustration. Opening the window on the roof of the car she carefully climbed out and stood on the roof of the car. The wind blowing her hair in front of her, luckily the wind was strong enough to keep her hair out of her eyes.

"Samara! Are you crazy?!" Anim yelled

"Sam! Do me a favor and don't make any sudden stops or turns!" Samara yelled planting her feet firmly on the roof of the car. The woman flew closer prepared to kill anything and anyone in her path.

"Give me your best shot!" Samara yelled; the woman cackled.

"I'll give you more then that little one!" The woman yelled aiming a kick in Samara's way. Samara quickly grabbed the woman's ankle and and with all the strength she had threw the woman in a circle away from the car. Buying them some extra time to get away.

"Samara! Get in the car now! Atem will kill us if we lose his cousin!" Yugi yelled; Samara ignored him taking her chance as Sam passed a tree. She jumped up and reached for the lowest limb.

"I'LL BUY YOU GUYS SOME MORE TIME!" Samara yelled letting go of the limb and standing beneath the tree. The woman laughed evilly preparing to beat the living daylights out of Samara. Smiling Samara pulled out the sword Atem had given to her for her fifteenth birthday.

"I never got to use this before. Guess now is as good as ever." Samara said happily lifting the sword prepared to fight.

"A mere sword cannot stop me!" The woman yelled landing on the ground and running towards Samara.

"Who said the sword fights alone?" Samara said running forward her sword prepared to strike.

"This isn't fair! Why are you all protecting me?!" Yugi asked tears streaming down his face. First his cousin and now Samara. //No...this can't be happening...who's next?!// Yugi thought his sobs becoming louder and more out of control. Anim hugged him close.

"Maybe we should play the tape now. We have plenty of time until we get to our destination and Samara seems to be doing a pretty good job of fighting that woman." Anim said pulling away from Yugi and pulling out a small tape recorder.

"What's in it?" Yugi asked; Anim smiled

"Atem gave this to us while you were in your deep sleep. He came to us early and warned us about all this. Ryou flipped when he saw Atem. He's actually still a little dazed, that's why he isn't talking much."

"Not true! But oh he was so cute and kind and oh how I wish he would have sang for me!" Ryou spoke finally breaking free of a daydream of his. Anim rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, he asked me to play this for you when it was the right time. I think now is as good as ever." Anim said playing the recorder. There was some shuffling noises before Atem's voice rang in the car loud and clear.

"Hey Yugi. I now what you're thinking. 'What the hell are you doing that you can't phone and have to give me a damn tape recorder just to listen to you speak?' am I right? Tell me I'm right...well you can't but I now I'm right anyway." There was a pause where Atem laughed a bit. //That idiot. Of course he's right but does he have to get such a big head.// Yugi thought as Atem cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I have a song JUST for you and I hope you remember it. Alright. Here it goes and don't laugh 'cause I know it sounds corny." Saying that earned a giggle from Yugi. There was a soft piano playing. Then the car was filled with Atem's voice. It was so beautiful, it was a soft noise. The lower registar so clear. He was amazing. The song even had Ryou squealing in his seat.

"_-Anata wa mayotte, ite mo  
Doa wa aiteru yo  
Futari no sekai dake de wa  
Mitasarenain deshou?_

_Hane wo ageru kara  
Shinjite tobe-pa ii_

_Kiss me good-bye, love is memory  
Anata wo ushinattemo_

_Kiss me good-bye, sayonara  
Atarashii watashi ni kawaru_

_Kiss me good-bye  
Kiss me good-bye_

_Kiss me good-bye, love is memory  
Atarashii futari ni kawaru nara_

_Kiss me good-bye, nakanai  
Anata wo aiseta kara_

_Anata wo aiseta kara-" _

The piano played a few more notes before fading off.

"Well hope you liked that Yugi. Not my best singing since I did this in a hurry but...yeah...so hope you'll keep that song in memory of your heart for future reference and probably to help you sleep. So anyway, I've made this long enough so good bye Yugi. Remember always remember that I love you." Atem's voice faded away. The tape recorder then stopped playing. Yugi immediately took the player and held it close to his heart.

"I'll always keep this close." Yugi muttered to himself; Ryou was still squealing

"I didn't hear him live but this is just as nice! His voice has matured so much and he sounds like a god!" Ryou exclaimed blushing and getting lost in his own fantasy's again. Yugi sighed. Their ride was peaceful for awhile after that. Even though the car was still going past the speed limit they all seemed calm. It wasn't until Sam made a sudden stop did they pay attention. In front of them stood Joey. Smirking proudly.

"Hey peasant! Guess what? Ya Prince didn' save Jonas from our attacks. Rest in Pieces Jonas. Ta tell ya the truth! Jonas wasn' even the Prince's brother. Jus' some peasant like you. Head ova' heels in love with ta Prince." Joey laughed evilly

"Ryou, you're driving. I'm gonna stay and buy us some time from this guy." Sam whispered; Ryou nodded as Sam stepped out of the car.

"Oh so they're sendin' you. Ha! Well come on den. Gimme ya best shot." Joey said smirking. Sam motioned for Ryou to start the car and drive away from there. Ryou immediately stepped on the acceleration pedal and drove past Sam and Joey. Joey laughed loudly

"You don't really think you can beat me do ya old man?" Joey said mockingly; Sam pouted but said nothing. Positioning himself in a fighting stance. Joey smirked and positioned himself in one as well.

"Alright. Let's see how long you can hold me back!" Joey said charging forward

Yugi sat on the edge of his seat. Trembling. Shaking his head slowly.

"This can't be...why don't you two just give me up. Let them take me." Yugi said; Ryou and Anim shook their head

"You're my friend Yugi. I'm not abandoning you in your time of need." Ryou spoke with his soft british accent; Anim nodded

"Right and I'm your cousin and I've been waiting far too long to see you happy again." Anim said smiling; Yugi hugged her

"You've done so much, you do realize that once you go to the afterlife you'll be in big trouble for leaving in the middle of Ra's Ritual right?" Anim laughed

"Let's worry about that when the time comes." Anim said smiling sweetly. Ryou stopped the car sending Yugi and Anim to the floor.

"Oh hey umm sorry." Ryou said sheepishly; Anim lifted her hand from the ground and glared at Ryou

"Well someone better be ready to fight." Yugi muttered lifting his head up and rubbing the side of his forehead

"Umm well we've arrived at our destination." Ryou said turning off the car and stepping out. Yugi opened the car door and stepped out followed by Anim. They were at the Tokyo Performance Stadium.

"Why are we here?" Yugi asked; Anim sighed

"Atem told us to get here without being followed. He said to try and leave no one behind. We didn't really succeed on that as you can see." Anim said beginning to walk towards the stadium. Ryou and Yugi followed close behind.

"Um Anim are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean it looks kinda scary in there and well we left the only two good fighters behind." Ryou said trembling in fear; Anim rolled her eyes

"Calm down. Atem said to meet him here at the entrance." Anim said as they stopped walking to the threshold of the stadium.

"So where is he?" Yugi asked looking around frantically; Anim shrugged

"I don't know. He said he'd be here. Maybe-" An explosion cut off the rest of Anim's sentence.

"What in the bloody hell was that!?" Bakura said. He had switched places with Ryou the minute the explosion was heard.

"Yugi!" Yugi looked through the window of the stadium door. Atem was running up to them. Waving. Yugi smiled widely. Yugi reached over and held the door open for Atem

"Atem! You're okay!" Yugi exclaimed as Atem stepped out of the open door. Yugi let go of the door letting it close. Turning back to Atem who was smiling

"Of course. Did you expect me dead?" Atem asked hugging Yugi "Where are the others?" Atem pulled back from Yugi and looked around.

"Um yeah about that...you see Atem...well..." Anim started fiddling with the hem of her shirt

"Anim! Where is my cousin and godfather!? WELL!?" Atem asked grabbing Anim's shoulders and shaking her fiercely.

"They volunteered to stay and fight so we could get Yugi over here safely." Anim said pushing Atem away from her.

"Do you know if they're okay or not!?" Anim shook her head

"I don't know anything. I swear to you. Samara and Sam got out to fight on their own free will." Atem sighed in frustration

"This is gonna be harder then I thought." Atem mumbled walking over to Yugi. "Alright. Yugi, you need to be careful when fighting. Anim, you heal whatever deep wounds any of us get and protect us from surprise attacks from behind. Tomb Robber yo-"

"Ah so you remember me. I'm flattered." Bakura said smirking; Atem rolled his eyes

"Now isn't the time for this. Just go back and make sure Sam, Samara, and Pachúa are still alive. Heal or help them whatever they need when you arrive." Bakura laughed but nodded.

"Yes _your highness_." Bakura said mockingly before getting in the car and driving back towards the hotel.

"Grr that bastard." Atem mumbled "So you two understand what we're supposed to do right?" Anime and Yugi nodded in understanding. Yugi magically pulled out a sword. Anim smiled and waved her hand in front of Yugi. Yugi's clothes changed into armer.

"Alright! Let's end this once and for all!" Yugi said; Atem smirked

"Alright. The battle is in the middle of the stadium." Atem said leading Yugi and Anim into the stadium.

"How is there a battle if you aren't there?" Yugi asked; Atem smiled sheepishly

"Well I kinda cloned myself by a million to help me fight." Atem said softly; Anim sighed in frustration and whacked him behind the head.

"You know how much energy that takes to maintain them all! You shouldn't be doing that!" Anim scolded; Atem nodded and rolled his eyes

"Alright I get the picture. So let's just-" Atem was cut off

"LOOK OUT!" Anim yelled pushing Atem and Yugi away from the chains that suddenly flew down upon them. The chains missed Atem and Yugi and wrapped around Anim tightly. Her arms folded into her chest trapped by the chains. A clear diamond box encircled her. The chains still wrapped around her body tightly. The ends of the chains attached themselves to the bottom of the diamond box. Water filled the box making Anim's hair float a bit in the water.

"Anim!" Yugi gasped running towards her; Atem held him back. Anim opened her eyes a bit and smiled warmly though her eyes clearly showed pain

"Anim! Hang on I'll get you out!" Yugi exclaimed; Atem held Yugi back despite Yugi's struggles

"There's nothing we can do! We have to go now! We have to stop the rest of the fight!" Atem said picking Yugi up and draping him over his shoulder then running off into the main part of the stadium.

"NO! She's my cousin Atem! You know she is! I can't let her die like that!" Yugi yelled beginning to punch at Atem's back with his fists. Atem stopped running and put Yugi down holding him in place.

"Listen to me. She won't die. That diamond box is her memory container. As long as she's tied in there she will remember every little thing she's ever forgotten and be forced to re-live it over and over again even if she remembers it." Atem whispered to Yugi, motioning to lower his voice a bit.

"Who trapped her in there?" Yugi whispered quickly catching the idea that they were to stay quiet.

"By the looks of the chains. I'm saying Téa. She's the only one I know who can control chains...of course so can their master as I've seen awhile ago before you arrived." Yugi scratched his head fiercely trying to think.

"Is there any way to get her out?" Atem shook his head

"You can only get out of a memory box from the inside. If we were to try and get her out from the outside we would kill her. Breaking the memory box will break the person inside. Literally. The person will be dead." Yugi sighed in frustration

"How about we just go out and charge!" Yugi suggested excitedly folding his hands across his chest

"Excellent idea peasant. And while you're at it how about slipping into your memory box!" A cold sniveling voice replied from behind Atem. Yugi gasped as Atem grabbed hold of Yugi's wrist and pulled him away from the chains that flew at him.

"Come on Yugi. Run!" Atem yelled releasing Yugi's wrist and running; Yugi hot on his heels. Pushing open a door Atem and Yugi found themselves in the main room of the stadium. The performance stage was far ahead of them, many seats aligned perfectly in rows of ten or more. The stage wasn't all the perfect actually. Half of it was on fire more then three quarters of the seats were dangling from their spot, missing, folded back, or on fire. The curtains were partially burned and the fire had already traveled up to the top of the curtains.

"This place is gonna burn down. If we don't get out of here quick then we'll die." Atem muttered grabbing hold of Yugi's wrist and running to a secret passage under the stage. Opening the wooden door that would have seemed like a normal part of the stage if not taken into further investigation. Under the stage was hallow. Atem pushed Yugi inside.

"I need you to stay here alright. I don't want you leaving this place. Not for anything. Promise?" Atem whispered; Yugi shook his head, tears burning his eyes

"No. I want to help you. I can help you fight and win." Atem shook his head

"I'm sorry. At this point in time, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do." Yugi's face twisted in confusion; Atem smiled sadly and kissed Yugi's lips softly. Yugi blushed lightly

"Atem...please...I-"

"I'm sorry Yugi. Please, don't give me your heart. I am unworthy of it." Yugi shook his head. Atem sighed and pushed Yugi into the passage. Slamming the door shut and locking it with magic. Just as he ran away from the stage to make it look like he hid Yugi someplace else, he was thrown back. Looking up, above him stood

"Téa." Atem spat; Téa smirked

"The peasants cousin broke out of her memory box. She'll be here any minute now to help you and the peasant regain your precious memories and live happily ever after...HA! She has to learn that this isn't fantasy. This is real life!" Téa lifted her hand and summoned silver chains. The chains wrapped around Atem's body.

"Now master! Bring forth his memory box!" Atem's eyes widened in shock before shutting closed tightly. Mentally casting a spell on his puzzle and himself. He felt the chains connect to something. Opening his eyes he realized he was already in the memory box. The chains had connected to the box and the water had risen. Atem attempted to struggle

"NO! YUGI RUN!" Atem yelled only to swallow a mouth full of water. His screams muffled by the bubbles made from the water.

"Tell me Prince! How does it feel to have your memories! You only need to stay in there long enough to remember your past life. Then I'll destroy your box and take your power." A women in a black cloak said appearing next to Téa who stood standing with a smug grin on her pale face. Atem tried to glare but he found himself paralyzed. Unable to make any more movements. His head was throbbing, memories were forcing themselves into his head. Forcing him to watch at full speed.

"Téa keep an eye on him. As soon as his eyes close again call me. That will be the start of his second trip through memory lane." Téa's master said; Téa nodded and bowed as her master disappeared. She stood up and turned back toward Atem.

"I know you can here me. Prince." Téa spat "This is for stealing Yugi away from me. I'll tell you a little secret. We need you dead for in order to get your powers you have to be dead. Though you keep avoiding your fate. Realize this, you will lose everything you hold dear." Téa laughed loudly

"Alright. Miss know it all. You're dead!" Téa looked to the door; Anim stood er...floated at the door. Her eyes glowing a bright light blue. Téa snapped her fingers. Chains wrapped around her hands and flew towards Anim. Anim smirked.

"You think you can scare me?" Anim asked beginning to float forwards. The chains wrapped around her but coiled back turning to dust. Téa gasped and staggered back a step. Glaring in anger she motioned more chains forward.

"Give up. You can't kill what's already dead." Anim said continuing to float forward. The chains were prevented from touching her and only flew back towards Téa.

"You might be dead but I can't let you prevent me from having Yugi's heart!" Téa yelled transforming her chains into a sword.

"You're the only one who did this willingly, there's no way he'd love you!" Téa charged forward. Anger clearly burning in her blue eyes. Anim smirked and chanted a spell. A blue light surrounded her, flying upwards. The light hit Atem's memory box then disappeared. Téa stopped in her tracks and watched the light. When it disappeared she was met with chains surrounding her.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!?" Téa yelled beginning to struggle. Her sword slipped from her grasp.

"You like trapping people in their memory boxes, well lets see how you like it! Princess Teana!" Anim said watching with amusement as the violet box formed around Téa. The chains attached themselves to the bottom. Téa shut her eyes tight from the pain forming in her head. She opened her eyes slowly. Pain visible in her blue eyes as the water rose.

"Sweet Memories Princess." Anim muttered as she landed on the ground. Running to the side of the stage where Atem had locked Yugi.

"Yugi! Yugi! Are you okay?" Anim called; Yugi's head shot up. Standing up he ran to the locked door.

"Anim? Anim please let me out! I gotta help Atem!" Yugi called pounding on the door; Anim murmured a spell.

"Step back from the door Yugi." Yugi nodded and took a few steps away from the door.

"Alright!" The door blasted open sending splinters of wood Yugi's way. Yugi ignored them and ran out. Looking around he gasped when he saw Atem...locked in his memory box.

"No...no..." Yugi muttered slowly walking towards Atem's memory box. Putting a hand on the violet case.

"Yugi...I'm sorry...if I hadn't gotten here late then he wouldn't be trapped in there." Anim whispered putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Aw how pathetic. Separated once again, only this time...forever." Yugi and Anim turned around. There stood Téa's master.

"Wh-who are you?" Yugi asked stepping in between Atem's memory box and the master. The master laughed and pulled her hood back.

"A-Aya!?" Yugi and Anim exclaimed shocked at how far she's gone.

"No. I'm not Aya. I merely took control of her mind. Aya is like any other caring and loving mother out there. She loves her son. I changed her thoughts around and made her attack him. Then those stupid brothers of his got in the way. If they hadn't then the Prince's power would have been mine long ago."

"If you aren't Aya then who are you?" Anim asked; the Aya imposter laughed evilly

"You may call me Alice. Now if you'll step aside. Atem's memories are now taking him through a second trip around." Alice spoke, ice dripping from every word; Anim shook her head

"I lived five thousand years to see them together again. You will not destroy their opportunity again!" Anim yelled summoning all her power.

"Ah I remember you. The one who escaped from Ra's Festival. You cannot defeat me. You are far too weak compared to my power."

"SHUT UP! That was the past!" Anim yelled running forward and attacking Alice with everything she had. Alice yawned and dodged each attack.

"You are wasting my time." Alice said pulling out her own magic and taking hold of Anim's throat holding her above the ground.

"You...won't...get...away with...this." Anim gasped her breathing becoming a problem; Alice laughed

"You said that last time. Well this time, you die!" Alice said sending a lightening shock through her fingers. The shock ran through Anim's body. Anim opened her mouth to yell but no sound came out.

"Anim!" Yugi started to run towards her but by the time he reached her. She fell limp. Alice dropped Anim's body and laughed

"Anim!" Yugi exclaimed going to Anim's side.

"Yugi...I won't last much longer. I used too much energy. I'll tell you this...after every hour, he'll lose one memory." With that Anim's body disappeared. Yugi placed his hand where Anim's hand used to be.

"Now then. The Prince must die next." Alice said casually walking towards Atem's memory box. Yugi shook his head. Anger filling up inside of him. Standing up he turned and tackled Alice down. Alice gasped as she crashed into Atem's Memory Box. The box fell backward and crashed onto the floor. The shards of the memory box disappearing into Atem's pendant.

"NO!" Yugi yelled crawling over to Atem's motionless body. "Atem...please...wake up...tell me you're okay!" Yugi's tears fell onto Atem's golden pendant. The pendant glowed softly then broke apart into a million pieces. Atem's blond bangs clung to the side of his face from the water in the memory box.. Yugi's knees soaked through with water.

"NO! You filthy peasant! His powers are locked in there. Him and his stupid spells. No matter. I'll just have to put it together again." Alice said laughing

"You'll have to get through us first." Pachúa said pushing Alice away. Pachúa was filthy. Blood was on her clothes along with dirt. Her hair had dried blood from her head. Samara walked up behind her almost the same was as Pachúa. Sam ran over to Atem and Yugi.

"Yugi, help Pachúa and Samara fight. I'll take care of him." Sam whispered beginning to pick up the pieces of Atem's pendant. Yugi nodded and stood in between Pachúa and Samara.

"You're dead." Yugi spoke; Alice laughed

"I doubt mere mortals can defeat me."

"No, but I can. You may have killed Jonas this time. But you haven't killed me." Alice growled and turned to face Kerry.

"Pachúa, Samara, now." Kerry said; Pachúa and Samara ran forward and tackled Alice, pinning her to the ground. She began to summon power but Kerry cast a spell to paralyze her.

"Yugi. Force her out of my mother. Now." Kerry said; Yugi glared at her coldly. Lifting his hand he shot forward an arrow. Straight through Alice's heart. The arrow burst into flames then disappeared.

"Aya? Are you back?" Pachúa asked releasing Alice or Aya from her grasp. Samara did the same. Kerry removed the paralyzing spell.

"Kerry? Sweetheart, where's Atem?" Kerry smiled softly

"Mom." Bending down he helped his mother sit up and hugged her tightly.

"Kerry. Where are you brothers?" Aya asked; Tears fell down Kerry's cheeks.

"They're dead mother. They were killed." Aya gasped and pulled back. Looking around she spotted Sam and Atem. Sam was messy but not covered in blood as Pachúa and Samara were. Quickly crawling over Aya pushed Sam away from Atem.

"Atem! My baby. Please...don't go...no...please wake up. Please." Aya whispered tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! Please come back!" Aya's voice cracked as she hugged Atem close to her. Yugi collapsed to his knees. Tears burning his eyes. Samara walked over to Yugi and bent down on her knees. Tears already slipping down her face. She hugged Yugi close trying to comfort him. Yugi leaned into her hug. Pachúa bent her head down. Her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Aya...he's still alive...but barely." Sam whispered; Aya's head shot up

"Seriously!? Kerry call an ambulance!" Aya yelled; Kerry nodded and quickly called 911.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆

Doctors had immediately taken Atem into the OR, leaving Samara, Aya, Sam, Pachúa, Kerry and Yugi in the waiting room. A few nurses came and went tending to Samara, Aya and Pachúa's wounds.

"Kerry, I'm sorry. If I wasn't such a weak person none of this would have happened." Aya cried; Kerry held her close

"It's okay mom. This was destined to happen anyway. It would have happened sooner or later." Kerry whispered. Yugi stood up with his head bent down. His golden bangs shadowing his eyes from view. Tears still slipped down his eyes. No one made a move to stop him from walking away. Only watched with sadden eyes. Yugi walked to the front desk.

"Please tell me...how much longer until they're done with Atem?" Yugi whispered; the nurse hesitated.

"They are finishing up now...the doctor will come out and tell you how it went soon." The nurse replied returning to her work. Yugi nodded and walked back to everyone else as a doctor walked out to meet them.

"Any family members here?" The doctor asked; Aya, Kerry and Samara stood up.

"We are his family doctor." Samara spoke softly; the doctor sighed and removed his gloves.

"Well...I have some grave news. We did everything we could...but it still wasn't enough...I'm sorry...he has passed on." The doctor whispered; Aya burst into tears and dug her face into Kerry's shirt. Samara shook her head. Her crystalline tears flying around. Pachúa hugged Samara. Letting her cry on Pachúa's shoulder.

"Yugi...are you gonna be alright?" Pachúa asked; Yugi's tears escaped through his eyes more fiercely. Lightly he shook his head and collapsed to his knees. Sam walked over to Yugi and bent down to his eye level.

"Yugi...I think it's time we went home. Come. I'll drive everyone to a hotel." Sam whispered helping Yugi stand. He motioned to Kerry to lead everyone outside, where a cab was waiting. Stepping outside they were greeted with a red orange glow from the sunrise. They filed into the cab and began to drive to a new hotel. Yugi merely watched the buildings pass by as the cab drove past everything.

"Yugi...here. It's the pendant that Atem wore. It's in pieces but maybe you could re-build it." Sam whispered tossing a brown bag onto Yugi's lap.

"Sam...give him some time to think. He loved Atem...remember." Pachúa whispered; Sam nodded and the ride fell into silence. The only thing heard was Aya's sobs. Yugi looked down at the brown bag.

"_We're gonna keep working on this until you can solve it under an hour!" Atem said pushing the pieces towards Yugi. _

Yugi opened the bag. Fresh tears forming at the corners of his violet orbs.

"_After ever hour, he'll forget one memory." _

//I can't believe I lost you again Atem. I promised to protect you and I failed.// Yugi thought as he pulled out two gold pieces. They felt warm to the touch, which confused Yugi.

"Atem...I love you." Yugi whispered knowing full well that those words would never be heard by his one true love.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆

A/N: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Caged Memories is now COMPLETE! SO! Here's a little voting crap thing...hee so the question:

Do you think Caged Memories should be transformed into a manga?

Please vote a yes or no in a review. Also tell me what you think. And for those who don't know! I left out some characters on purpose. They will appear in the sequal(sp). So for Maigo, Brandon, Joey and Thief King Bakura, and Seto Kaiba will all appearing in the sequal(sp) again. So I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Till Later! JA NE!

P.S. The sequel is titled 'Do You'


End file.
